Wolf's Fury Alternative: Total Eclipse
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: As the insectoid BETA continue their relentless march across the world, a small group of dedicated test pilots make ready their counterattack, never knowing of the sinister forces manipulating events from behind the scenes, nor the impact that a visitor from another world will have on them.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Muv-Luv was developed by age. Keith Shadis comes from Attack on Titan, created by Hajime Isayama, his dialogue comes from Team Four Star. Yukimasa Ikuruga and Kuro Shinano belong to Centurious the Azure.

Wolf's Fury Alternative: Total Eclipse

Chapter 1

By Storm Wolf 77415

It is believed that there are countless universes and dimensions, each with their own version of a humble little blue planet known as Earth. Some universes are near carbon copies of each other, while others are radically different. In one small corner of the multiverse, the Earth is under siege by a hostile race of aliens classified as the Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin that is Adversary of the human race, known more commonly by the acronym BETA.

Humanity has put up a terrific fight against these bizarre alien creatures, making use of the advanced bipedal war machines known as Tactical Surface Fighters. But the BETA have been relentless, having managed to overrun most of Eurasia. Many wonder if this is the twilight of mankind. Still at a small base in the heart of Alaska, a dedicated group of test pilots develop new weapons with which to fight the alien threat. Unbeknownst to any of them, they will soon set foot into a much larger world, beyond anything they could have imagined.

(Kyoto, Japan, April 19th, 1997)

A young girl of fourteen wearing a white and blue sailor outfit walked along the line blossoming cherry trees. Her shoulder length brown hair bounced with each step. Violet eyes flickered along the textbook she was reading. Yui Takamura, a cadet training to join the Japanese Imperial Guard, looked up to see where her three best friends were waiting on the bridge for her.

"Hey Yui!" Izumi Noto called out, waving. She gave a sigh of exasperation. "You're reading a textbook? You are such an egghead, you know that?"

"Knowledge is never bad a thing! It can be just as powerful weapon as a gun or Tactical Surface Fighter if used properly." Yui replied, giving a slight bow to her friends.

It was then a pair of TSFs flew by them. Her friends screamed as they struggled to keep their skirts from flipping up, exposing their underwear. The young noble viewed the Tactical Surface Fighters with a measure of awe, almost like she was admiring a work of fine art. "Look at that! It's the Type-82A Zuikaku! Those are the machines we'll be flying when we graduate!"

"The Zuikaku was the unit your father helped develop, right Yui?" Shimako Kai asked.

"That's right." Yui said, the pride clear in her voice.

"Come on, we need to get to school! We don't want our instructors getting mad at us." Another of Yui's friends, Aki Iwami said. So they hurried to the Imperial Guard Academy. Taking their seats for the first lesson of the day. Their lead instructor, Captain Hiroshi Tachibana, a tall man with an eyepatch slammed his hand on the chalkboard containing a single number and word.

"Eight Minutes! That is the average time a soldier manages to survive their first encounter with a BETA. Only after you endure those eight minutes, can you consider yourself a true soldier." The instructor continued to lecture about the supreme threat the BETA posed to humanity. Even though the students at the academy were poised to enter the most elite branch of the Japanese Imperial Armed Forces, they were still teenagers and found it utterly boring.

Izumi and Iwami sat up one tier from Yui and Shimako, so they leaned over. "You guys want to go somewhere after school?" The ribbon wearing girl asked.

Izumi sighed, resting her head on her arms, brown pigtails pooling around her. "Thanks, but I'll pass for today. I didn't get any sleep at all last night."

Aki smirked, "Oh, did you stay up late talking to your boyfriend again?"

Izumi just nodded, "Yeah…he said he's being reassigned to Kyushu soon."

"Reassigned to Kyushu?" Shimako winced, "The Regent Houses ordered the entire island evacuated last year. I heard they established a new frontline base there."

"He couldn't tell me all the details, but it was pretty much implied that was what happened." Izumi said.

Even as the girls chatted, Yui was scratching out everything the instructor was saying in her notebook. "Come on you guys, we're in the middle of a lecture. Pay attention, this is vital stuff!" She whispered to her friends. Unfortunately, Yui's timing was rather bad. The instructor pointed at her, and by reflex she stood at attention.

"Well now, Cadet Takamura, something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" He replied, to which the girl rapidly shook her head face and forth. The soldier was a seasoned veteran and could tell a bald-faced lie from a mile away. He just smirked, since he had her on the spot, may as well go the extra mile. "Well then, Cadet, perhaps you can enlighten your fellow students. Just tell us where the name BETA comes from?"

Yui opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a prim sounding voice a few rows above her. "BETA stands for Beings of Extra Terrestrial origin of which is an Adversary of the human race. I believe that's the answer you're looking for, sir." Yui's head snapped up to the source of the voice. A young girl the same age as her, long straight dark hair and gray eyes which gave a disdainful expression to her.

Tachibana gave a subtle smirk. "Very well done, Cadet Yamashiro. It looks like someone has been paying attention after all. You and Cadet Takamura can sit down. We're going to continue the lecture." The girl gave Yui another dismissive glare to her before sitting down.

(Imperial Guard Academy, Courtyard)

The bell rang for lunch, and the students went outside to eat on the mats they set up. In the background, crews of mechanics and technicians were working on the Type-77 Gekishins the academy used as training units. "I recognized that girl from earlier. She's Kazusa Yamashiro." Aki said, "They're one of the most prominent families in the samurai class, and have a reputation for putting out skilled TSF pilots."

"She probably sees you as her biggest rival since her clan isn't one of the Shogun's nobles." Shimako winked at Yui. "But we know you'd kick her butt any day of the week!"

Yui blushed a little bit, "Aw, come on, girls! I really don't think she'd want to be my rival." As they chatted, Izumi was reading a letter from her boyfriend. Aki craned her neck to read over her shoulder.

"Oh, 'I'll be able to come home to you on my next leave. We can catch a movie together if you want.' Looks like someone's got a date!" Izumi blushed, holding the letter to her chest.

"Hey, no peeking! This is private!" She whined.

(That afternoon)

School finally ended, so Yui and Shimako were riding the cable car home. The TV was set to the news, talking about the encroaching BETA threat, and how the Asian Union was putting together an absolute defense line in preparation for an inevitable invasion by the bugs from space.

"So your father is still abroad, Yui?"

"Yeah, he comes and goes. Even when he's here, he spends most of his time in Tokyo. So it's rare I get to see him." Shimako was about to say something when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A dark blue sedan pulled up by them. She saw Kazusa sitting in the backseat.

Immediately catching sight of her two classmates, the Yamashiro heiress turned up her nose, and the car passed them by. "That car looks really expensive." Shimako remarked. She snapped into a salute, doing her best impression of Captain Tachibana. "In times like these, those of you in military families should set an example for the common citizen and live a simple life!" She said.

"Was that supposed to be our instructor?" Yui smiled.

"How did I do?" Shimako grinned.

"It was right on!" Yui broke into laughter, and her friend did the same. Even with the encroaching threat, there was still time for levity. It came time for Yui to get off, and walk the rest of the way home. When she arrived at the Takamura family home she saw a quintet of black sedans with government plates out front. She lit up, for it could only mean one thing.

Yui ran through the gate to find a gentleman wearing the uniform of the Imperial Japanese Army standing in the courtyard by the koi pond next to her mother, Senna Takamura. "I'm home!" she called out. The man turned, revealing a long scar along the left side of his face. "It's good to see you again Uncle Eiji!" She then snapped to attention, offering her best salute. "I'm sorry, Colonel Iwaya."

Lieutenant Colonel Eiji Iwaya just gave a warm smile. "Oh isn't that a professional looking salute? When did the adorable little girl I sat on my knee grow up into such a lovely young woman, and a model soldier?" Yui's cheeks flushed at the compliment. Eiji gently patted her on the cheek, "Stand at ease, cadet. You haven't even been commissioned yet and we're in private. There's no need to stand on ceremony, Yui."

"Thank you, Uncle." She said.

"I'm surprised you knew I was here." He remarked.

"It was all the cars out front, Uncle." She said. "I'm surprised there were so many to be honest."

Eiji gave a knowing smile. "Well, I was trying to be frugal, but this is a special occasion. You see…I didn't come by myself, dear."

"Indeed," a deep voice spoke. Yui gasped, seeing a pair of men the same age as Eiji appear from the house, but unlike everyone else, they weren't Japanese, wearing the standard olive green duty uniform of the United States Marine Corps. Brown eyes held a commanding gleam, framed by dark brown hair peppered with gray. A pair of silver eagles sat on both sides of his khaki shirt collar. He held his arms out. "Hello Yui, it's been far too long."

"Uncle Mark!" She cried out joyfully, running into the man's arms. Colonel Mark Lamperouge, known to the world as the Crimson Fox, tenderly embraced the young girl. Standing at his side was another man a few years younger than him. His silver gray hair cropped as short as regulations allowed, wearing the uniform of a senior enlisted man.

Yui then hugged him. Marine Command Sergeant Major David Bourne had been Mark's senior NCO for the better part of two decades. "Hello Uncle David! I can't believe you're both really here!" The young girl didn't bother to hide the tears of joy in her eyes. She rarely saw her other two honorary uncles. So this was a very special treat.

"I must say. You've grown quite a bit since the last we saw you, little lady." David's thin, weathered lips twisted into a rare smile for him. "Both Mark and I had some leave time saved up so we decided to come and visit your family."

Yui said nothing. She had noticed two more people standing at attention in the corner. A pair of young men a few years older than her, one wore the same uniform as Mark and David, with dark brown hair in the traditional Marine 'high and tight' haircut, and steel blue eyes with an intensity to them.

The other young man had a very Asian look to him, his messy brown hair framed greenish-hazel eyes. He wore the darker but more vibrant green of the United States Army. They both wore the single gold bar of a Second Lieutenant on their uniforms.

"Who are they, Uncle David?" She asked.

"Connor! Bridges! Don't just stand there like a couple of statues waiting to get shit upon by a bunch of birds!" David barked, "Introduce yourself to the lady! Where are your manners?"

"Yui, allow me to introduce you to my new protégé and his friend. Gentlemen, if you will?" Mark said. They both snapped to attention, offering their best salutes.

"Second Lieutenant Sebastian Connor, United States Marine Corps, Callsign Ghost Wolf. It's nice to finally meet you Miss Takamura." Sebastian spoke in almost near perfect Japanese. He surprised Yui by giving a slight bow, which she returned.

"Colonel Lamperouge has told us all about you. Japan really is beautiful at this time of year. Much like you are." He gave a dashing smile, kissing her hand, causing the young lady to start blushing once again.

The young man in the Army greens held his hand out. Yui tentatively extended her own hand. They locked eyes for a second, looking away just as quickly. She wondered how much she was going to blush today. He cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. "Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges, US Army. I'm glad to make your acquaintance, Miss Takamura." His Japanese wasn't as smooth as Sebastian's, but it was clear he knew the language quite well.

"It's nice to meet both of you." She said. "Welcome to our home."

Senna clapped her hands together. "I cooked a nice large meal for our guests. Shall we eat?"

Everyone sat down at the table. "Lieutenant Connor, Lieutenant Bridges, I hope you like Japanese food. I put a lot of time into cooking this meal to welcome you." Senna said.

"It looks great, Mrs. Takamura. I can't wait to try it out." Sebastian said. To everyone's surprise, the young Marine had little problem handling the chopsticks. Deftly picking at the beef and sushi, putting it onto his plate.

"Show off…" Yuuya muttered. He had to work a little bit more with the accursed bamboo shoots, but if there was one thing he hated more than anything else was failing at a challenge. He soon began picking what he wanted to eat. The atmosphere was light as Eiji began recalling old times on the European Front with Mark and David.

"Can I ask you a question, Lieutenant Bridges?" Yui asked.

Yuuya gulped down the mouthful of soba noodles he had chomped down. Not wanting to talk with his mouth full. "What is it, Miss Takamura?" He said.

"Are you by chance Japanese yourself?" It was an innocent question in itself. It was only the warning glare from Mark that kept Yuuya from giving his usual reaction. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Trying not to have too much hostility in his voice.

"Yes…I am, Miss Takamura. But it's not something I like to discuss." He said.

"Why not? I think you should take pride in your heritage." Yui asked.

"Perhaps, but I don't." Was his brusque reply. Not wanting to cause a scene he got up from the table. "If you'll excuse me, Colonel Lamperouge. I'm going to turn in early." He gave a slight bow to Senna. "Mrs. Takamura, the dinner was superb. You're as good a cook as my own mother. I'm certain you could have shared recipes." He left without another word. Sebastian sighed, in relief that his friend hadn't blown his stack,

"I don't understand. What did I say? What's his problem?" Yui asked.

"Don't worry about it, Yui." Sebastian explained, patting her on the shoulder. "Yuuya's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. But he's very sensitive about his Japanese heritage. He grew up dealing with a lot of racism and prejudice because of it. One of the reasons I invited him on this little trip was to help him better appreciate that part of himself."

"I see…" Yui said, resolving to speak to him about it later. They resumed eating dinner. After he finished. Sebastian entered the room the two young soldiers were sharing, finding Yuuya sitting on the deck, watching the stars come out.

"You gonna chew my ass out?" Yuuya asked.

"No, I'm not." Sebastian grinned, "I was actually going to applaud you for showing such restraint, given how you normally react in this situations."

Yuuya just shrugged. "She's just a kid, it didn't feel right to go off on her like that." He flopped back on his futon. It was more comfortable than he thought it would be. "Not to mention that Colonel Lamperouge made me promise to be on my best behavior, otherwise he'd have Sergeant Major Bourne put me into a backbreaker!" He shivered, as Sebastian just laughed. "It's not funny man!"

"Sergeant Major Bourne wouldn't do that to you! He's actually quite polished for an NCO." Sebastian chortled, "Staff Sergeant Shadis on the other hand, he would do that! But not before headbutting you, and then when he was finished, he'd kick you in the groin a few times just because he felt like it!"

"Glad I never became a jarhead then!" Yuuya said, beginning to laugh himself.

(Two Days Later)

Yui and her friends were now in their Gekishins, preparing to engage in their daily sword drill. Hiroshi was barking orders into the headset. Yuuya and Sebastian stood off to the side, observing as the young men and women who would become the elite of Japanese Imperial Armed Forces trained. "Well boys, what do you think?" The older man asked.

"You drill your cadets hard, Captain Tachibana. It reminds me of my own time in basic training." Sebastian remarked, recalling a tall, imposing bald man with a goatee clad in the Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform yelling inches from his face.

"Still, don't you think you're being a little harsh on them, sir?" Yuuya asked.

"I'm preparing them to enter the jaws of death itself, Lieutenant Bridges. The BETA are an unrelenting force, and it may become necessary for them to sacrifice their lives to protect our nation and its people. It's not something I relish doing, but sadly that is the reality." Tachibana explained, before ordering the next pair of cadets to begin their practice run.

"Colonel Lamperouge says the same thing." Sebastian remarked.

Yuuya watched Yui moved through her sword routine with a smooth grace, he wondered if she had ever taken some kind of dance lessons. "Cadet Takamura is quite handy with a blade it seems." He noted.

Tachibana smirked. "Yeah, she's a true prodigy. Many of the faculty have started calling her the Samurai Princess, because she's of noble blood, not to mention no one can handle a blade the way she can. Cadet Takamura is considered to be the future of our country." The older man then got an idea. "Tell you what…how do you boys feel about assisting me? I want the two of you to spar with my students, give me an idea how they're progressing. You feel up for it?"

Sebastian looked to his friend. "I don't have a problem with it if you do. Colonel Lamperouge always said that being a teacher is important. By sharing our knowledge and experience with the cadets, it means we might be able to bring some of these kids home to their families in the future."

Yuuya shrugged. "I don't exactly feel the same way as you do, Sebastian, but we may as well help out. It will be a good way to keep our own skills sharp until the next time we see action."

They both snapped to attention, offering their best salutes. "All right, Captain Tachibana. You have a deal! We'll be happy to assist in any way we can."

Tachibana smirked. "Good, because I already spoke to your commanding officer. He absolutely loved the idea. So that means for the next few days, both of your asses belong to me. Be here at 0500 sharp. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" They both said.

When word got around the Academy that the two young American servicemen would be assisting in the training drills for the rest of the week, all of Yui's classmates became very excited. They were all standing in their Fortified Suits before the TF-4J Gekishin trainer units. Yuuya was very uncomfortable at the amorous glances the female students were giving them. Sebastian seemed unaffected by it all.

"Listen up, everyone!" Tachibana barked. "This is Second Lieutenant Connor from the USMC and Second Lieutenant Bridges, he's with the US Army! They're going to be my assistants in teaching you how to get these tin cans working! Both of them have actual combat experience fighting the BETA, so listen to what they have to say! You may just learn something when it's all done."

This elicited murmurs from many in the crowd. "They actually fought the BETA? They can't be any older than we are!" Izumi whispered in awe.

"If it helps us, we can only benefit!" Aki said.

"Those two are becoming more interesting by the minute!" Shimako giggled. She had immediately been attracted to Sebastian from the minute Yui had introduced them to her friends.

Yui gave both Sebastian and Yuuya another look. She thought there was something about the two of them when she had first met them. Now that she looked into their eyes, Yui could now determine what it was. They weren't the eyes of a couple of fresh-faced officers, but rather seasoned soldiers that had stared death in the face and survived. Sebastian stepped forward.

"Cadet Takamura, front and center right and now." He spoke in his most authoritative voice. Blushing, Yui came in front of her classmates. "I've heard you're quite skilled with the blade, so you're going to get the honor of going first. Mount your machine." He said, turning to head for the nearest trainer. 

"Uh, are you sure you want to do that, Lieutenant Connor?" Yui asked. The poor girl was certain her heart was going to stop when he turned to face her with those blue eyes locked straight onto her. "What I mean is, you've never piloted Japanese TSFs before. It might not handle the way you expect!"

"I'm full aware that the Gekishin has been specially modified to suit the terrain of your home country, Cadet. But it's still built off of the Phantom, a machine I'm very familiar with from my own training days. It will be fine. Go ahead and mount up." Sebastian said, eliciting a meek nod from Yui as she climbed into the cockpit of her machine.

The two machines slowly came to life. "Cadet Takamura are you ready?" Tachibana asked, the Gekishin's eyes flashed twice, the general signal for yes. He then looked to Sebastian's machine. "Lieutenant Connor are you ready?" The other unit's eyes did the same; there was a great tension in the spring air. Everyone was primed for the match. "Then begin!"

Both went immediately for the Type-74PB Melee Halberd mounted on the rear pylon. Everyone was surprised as Sebastian offered a formal salute to Yui. She was taken aback at the gesture, but followed protocol, responding with her own. The two padded weapons slammed into against each other.

"Think Yui's going to beat him?" Shimako whispered to Izumi, watching as he parried Yui's initial strike.

"Lieutenant Connor may have real combat experience, but Yui's one of the best blade wielders in the entire school. No way she'll go down that fast!" The pigtailed girl replied.

"I don't know…he seems to be doing a pretty good of keeping up." Aki remarked. Shimako and Izumi were surprised to see that she was correct. Yui was usually quite good about finishing her opponent quickly, but the young Marine was proving to be more of a challenge. Yui quickly pulled back on the control sticks to avoid getting hit in the side. If this had been actual combat, she would have cleaved in two.

Sebastian's Gekishin swung downwards, aiming to score on a point on the shoulder. Yui met it quickly with a deft block. She gracefully spun the machine in a circle trying to catch him with a backhand slash across the back. But the older man held the blade over the shoulder, guarding his rear. "Nice try, Cadet. Your blade work is superb. However, you're still going to need more than that against me."

Yui managed a small smirk. Sebastian was proving to be quite a good teacher. She tried for another slash, aiming for his right hip, but the more experienced warrior won the day, managing to score a clean blow to her right shoulder. "Point! Lieutenant Connor is the winner!" Hiroshi declared as the two pilots dismounted.

The two exchanged a deep bow. "You did very well, Cadet. I've never seen anyone with cleaner bladework. You obviously are a natural. With a little more time and experience. You could become quite the swordswoman. When that day comes, I'll eagerly agree to a rematch."

Yui blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Lieutenant Connor. You're no slouch with a blade yourself." She then rejoined her friends who all were clamoring at her match.

A few rows behind them, Kazusa watched with jealous eyes. Even if he was a fully commissioned officer, there was no way a foreigner like Sebastian should be able to be so adept with a Type-74. The Yamashiro family prided itself on being one of the strongest clans of the Samurai class. Kazusa's grandfather, the patriarch of the family, hoped it would get them elevated to the status of the nobility.

Kazusa herself didn't believe it would ever happen, but Yui Takamura was the embodiment of everything she yearned to be. She had made a private to herself that she would do everything in her power to surpass Yui, thus proving the Yamashiro clan's worth to the world.

(Academy Quad)

Morning training came to an end, so everyone sat in the yard eating their lunch. Shimako gave a shy glance over to Sebastian. She had quickly become taken with him, despite the age difference. "Excuse me for asking, Lieutenant Connor, but I think is something we've all been wondering. Where did you learn to wield a katana like that? I can't imagine the Marine Corps including lessons on swords." Shimako asked.

"Yeah, spill the beans, Lieutenant!" Aki chirped. All of the girls were now eying him intently. He just gave them a charming smile, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"The simple story is that my next door neighbor was a former officer in the Imperial Japanese Army. He moved to the States. He was a widower, and he had no children. So he took me on as his student, teaching me all the traditional arts…sadly he died just before I joined the corps." He gazed up toward Mount Hiei, "I owe a lot to him. My instructors were all rather impressed with my hand to hand skills."

"Tell them about Shadis, Sebastian. They'll get a huge kick out of it." Yuuya struggled to hold his laughter in.

"Yui, let me say how fortunate you and your friends have Captain Tachibana as your senior instructor. I wasn't nearly as lucky when I went through basic training." Sebastian reflected fondly, "For my training was overseen by Staff Sergeant Keith Shadis, quite possibly the scariest man the United States Marine Corps ever produced."

"I don't know, Captain Tachibana can get pretty scary when he needs to." Izumi said.

"He's still an officer, he has a certain standard he's expected to work by. Staff Sergeant Shadis was not so inclined." Sebastian said.

The young American offered a slight bow. "I would like to apologize to you ladies ahead of time for what I'm about to say and how I'm going to say it. Staff Sergeant Shadis had a very filthy mouth, and no volume control. But I have to yell at the top of my lungs because it's the only way to truly capture the man's essence. If you don't want your eardrums to rupture, you might want to cover them up."

Sebastian took a deep breath before yelling as loud as he could. "ALL RIGHT YOU POOP NOBBLERS! NOW I DON'T WANT NO SCREWING AROUND WITH YOU BATCH OF MEAT TOSSERS! LAST GROUP THOUGHT IT WOULD FUNNY TO SHOVE A CORN COB UP A TRAINEE'S BUNGHOLE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? THEY WERE ASKED TO LEAVE POLITELY AND IT WAS AWKWARD FOR EVERYONE!"

Yui was aghast as her friends burst into laughter. "He actually said that?" Shimako managed between giggles. "Wow, it sounds like you were serious about him being the most dangerous man the Marines ever produced, Lieutenant Connor!"

"I'm only getting warmed up, Miss Kai. After his little introduction, Shadis starts walking the lines, asking random people why they wanted to serve. He gets to me, and I tell him that I want to serve my country and aid in humanity's victory over the BETA. And he answers just as before, 'WELL SWEET PUPPIES AND KITTENS PLAYING IN A FIELD OF WILDFLOWERS! THAT IS FUCKING DELIGHTFUL TO HEAR! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE A GREAT LIGHT SNACK!' Thinking about it still makes my ears ring." Sebastian idly rubbed a finger in his ear.

"Do you have any others?" Aki asked.

"There is one more." Sebastian said, looking off into the distance. "What the Staff Sergeant said to me was relatively tame. Another guy wasn't nearly as lucky. He got the salute wrong. I kid you not when I say that Shadis grabs this guy by the sides of the head, stretches his face out, and lifts him bodily into the air. He screams 'IF YOU DON'T FIX THAT FUCKING SALUTE, I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL SHIT YOUR PANTS AND I'LL STICK IT IN YOUR FACE!'"

"He sounds like a total barbarian." Everyone turned to see Kazusa standing there, hand on her hip. "It figures the Americans would be so crude and brutish!"

"Wow, you're just a little quick to judge, aren't you Yamashiro?" A voice said as a young man walked up, a fierce gleam in his deep hazel eyes. He wasn't much taller than Yui or her friends, but size wasn't anything. Despite wearing the male version of the academy uniform, he looked decidedly non-Japanese, almost Anglo even. His eyes flickered over to Yuuya, who had reached the same conclusion.

The newcomer got right up in Kazusa's face. "Have you ever met an American before now? You don't even know this Sergeant Shadis guy. He's a drill instructor. He's paid to be a hardass! Maybe next time you should check your facts before opening your mouth!"

Kazusa didn't say another word. She just gracefully turned on her heel before walking off, her long ebony hair flapping behind her. The young man just shook his head, before standing up tall before Sebastian and Yuuya at attention.

"Sorry you had to deal with the Queen of the Bitches, Lieutenant. Kazusa is like that to everyone. She thinks she's better than everyone else!"

Sebastian just waved it off. "It's not a big deal, Cadet. I've dealt with much worse in my time. What's your name?"

"Cadet Kuro Shinano, sir. Let me just say, I thought what you said was an absolute riot." Kuro grinned. "I'm actually kind of jealous of you. The instructors here are all so dry and boring. Your Staff Sergeant sounds like he'd be really fun at parties."

The older man nodded in bemusement. "He certainly had his moments." His face grew serious, "But, all joking aside, Shadis actually is a very worn and tired man. He was on the front lines in Africa. He saw a lot of his men die at the claws of the BETA…too many of them in fact. It's why he became a Drill Instructor. At least he could pass his knowledge onto the next generation and maybe keep some of them alive."

"Either way, he sounds like he's still a total badass." Kuro said.

"He might actually be flattered you said that. I actually do have a lot of respect for him. He was my first teacher after all. Just as Captain Tachibana has been teaching you everything you need to know to survive this war. Staff Sergeant Shadis was the one who drilled all the basics of combat into my head. I learned about the Eight Minutes of Death from him. He taught me how to handle a TSF. As such I owe him a great debt."

"Where is he right now?" Izumi asked.

"Probably still in San Diego, terrorizing the new guys coming in fresh off the bus and making the recruits clean the latrines if they piss him off. It is what Uncle Sam pays him to do after all." Sebastian said, eliciting laughs from everyone.

"So what about you, Lieutenant Bridges?" Yui asked, wringing her hands nervously. "If it bothers you greatly, I understand. But I…that is we really would like to know." Yuuya didn't miss the slip of the tongue. He gazed into the young girl's eyes. There was no scorn, just curiosity. Sebastian just shrugged when Yuuya looked to him.

"All right, I'll give you the lowdown. My father was Japanese, and he walked out on us when I was just a baby. I grew up in a small town in Mississippi, which is a place not exactly known for its tolerance. I was the only Asian in town." He sighed. "Everybody used to make fun of me. It didn't help that my grandfather was one of the biggest racists of all. He hated everything Japanese, he hated me."

"That's horrible!" Izumi said, tears forming in her eyes. Yuuya gave a small smile, patting the pigtailed girl on the shoulder.

"I appreciate your sympathy, but I've come to live with it. I didn't have many friends growing up. The only people who really cared about me back then were my mother, God rest her soul, and the Heims, a family who lived a few houses down from us. Colonel Heim was stationed at the nearby Army base, he was actually the one who sponsored my entry into the service. His daughter Sharon and I were quite close, we went in together."

"Oh…were you two sweethearts?" Shimako teased, making kissing sounds. Both Aki and Izumi giggled while Yuuya just rolled his eyes.

"No, we weren't. If anything, Sharon's like a sister to me." He said plaintively. "The worst day of my life was when I got the news my mom died. Sharon was right there next to me…for everything." He let out a light grunt. "Good thing, she was one of the few people who could put up with me and calm me down. Everyone else…I managed to piss off, not a smart thing to do if you catch my drift."

Yui decided it was time to change the subject. "Lieutenant Bridges, Captain Tachibana mentioned that you and Lieutenant Connor have actually gone up against the BETA. How did that happen?" The two gave nervous glances.

"Well…this isn't something we readily discuss, if just to keep a panic from happening." Sebastian said in a hushed tone. "But yes, we have engaged the BETA in actual combat. It was during the last few weeks of boot camp. A small company of the things came ashore near the training center in San Diego. It was…terrifying."

Yuuya's mind flashed back to that night, "It's how Sebastian and I first met. I was in basic training at Los Alamitos when the order to scramble went out. It was just a small group of about two hundred or so, but a lot of people in D.C. were still scared when they got word that the BETA had managed to get all the way across the Pacific. Everything was mobilized. We managed to keep them from wreaking too much havoc…but still so many lives were lost."

"A fair few of my friends died to those things, some of them…we've even eaten!" The girls began rather nervous, seeing the haunted look in his blue eyes. He began speaking with the wisdom of someone much older than he looked. "Much as I hate to say this, you can expect the same thing, girls. The instructors do their best to prepare you for what's to come, but it's never an easy thing to see people you trained with die right in front of you. All I can say is reach down, find your resolve, and see the mission through to the end."

(Takamura Residence, A few days later)

Sebastian sat beside the koi pond, watching the fish swim about. He saw Yui come out of the house. "Evening to you." He said, watching the girl sit down next to him. "Good job in your match against the Yamashiro girl earlier today." Yui and Kazusa had gone up against each other in a very fierce training match, which Yui barely won. "I have to give her credit. There was a couple times when she almost had you."

The Takamura heiress hugged her knees, purple eyes locked on the fish. "After school, Kazusa hung out with the rest of us. She's not as bad as I thought she'd be. Although she said the we'd always be rivals."

"That needn't be a bad thing. It's good having someone around that can keep you on your toes." He patted her on the back, "But it's even better if you can be friends as well. That's important too." Sebastian sighed. "I'm a little sad. I've enjoyed the past few weeks, but it may be about time for us to return back to the States."

"That is too bad, we've enjoyed having you here as well." Yui giggled. "Shimako will be devastated. I think she likes you."

"Yeah, I might have noticed that too. I'm sure she'll get over it before too long." Sebastian said. It was then Mark and Eiji came in through the gate. He noticed that both older men had grim expressions on their faces. "Uh-oh…this does not look good." He said. The two got up, approaching them. "Is something wrong, Colonel?"

"I'm afraid so, Sebastian." Mark said, looking up at the setting sun, almost seeming like an omen of dark times approaching "I have some good news and some bad news for you. The good news is that we're going to be remaining in Japan for a bit longer. The bad news is that we are now officially on active duty. We just came from Command…it appears our worst fears have come true."

Sebastian felt his stomach drop out. "Are you telling me?"

Eiji nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. At 1637 hours, the BETA broke through the Korean Defense Line…they're heading east toward Japan and should hit Kyushu within the next week or so."


	2. Burning Kyoto Pt 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Wolf's Fury Alternative: Total Eclipse

Chapter 2

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

The atmosphere over the nation of Japan had become grim. The arrival of the BETA was all but imminent, and the denizens of the Land of the Rising Sun were beginning to feel the oncoming storm. For Yui and her friends, their training had kicked into high gear. Everyone was physically and mentally preparing for the pending invasion. Sebastian and Yuuya had become more involved with training the cadets. Even Mark and David came around from time to time, more than willing to share their vast experience with the younger generations.

However, these things were the farthest from Kazusa's mind at the moment. The female cadets were on their free period, and decided to hit the pool. Kazusa wore the standard school swimsuit; a racerback one-piece colored mostly dark blue, the sides and shoulder straps were silver. Her long dark hair held up under a silver swimcap. The cool water felt refreshing against her bare legs.

Her eyes fell on Yui, currently swimming laps. She too wore the same attire, including the swimcap. The Samurai Princess was absolutely flawless, cutting through the water with all the refinement of a well-made sword. She could have been confused as a mermaid. She rubbed her eyes, before paddling over to Kazusa. "Hey Kazusa, you sure you don't want to join us?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but thanks for asking." The Kansai beauty said, looking away. Yui frowned. Despite the rocky start to their relationship, she considered Kazusa a friend, and one that she didn't like was seeing a friend in trouble, however, her rival didn't want to appear any more vulnerable than she was. "Trust me, Yui. I'll be fine." Sighing, the Takamura heiress swam away doing the backstroke.

Kazusa sighed, directing her gaze up to the crystal blue sky. "Yamashiro?" She gasped, looking up to see Kuro standing over her. "Soaking up the sun, Yamashiro? I'm actually kind of surprised. Knowing you, I'd thought I'd see you there, tearing it up with Yui. The two of you are always so competitive with each other."

"Swimming really isn't my thing." Kazusa replied, certain she was blushing. Kuro took a seat next to her. A gleam went off in his eyes as he put it all together.

"You don't know how to swim." It wasn't a question. Kazusa's face burned in embarassment.

"And so what if I can't swim? Is that a crime? A lot of people don't know how to!" She snapped. "Is it my fault I almost drowned when I was three and thus have a habitual fear of water?" He sighed, getting into the pool. Kazusa was caught off guard by him grabbing her by the hips, gently pulling her into the water. "Wait, what are you doing! Stop!" She cried, clinging onto him, her legs locking in a death grip around his waist, arms around his neck.

"Calm down, Yamashiro! I'm just trying to help you get used to the water." Kuro said, struggling to keep hold of her, but she kept squirming, and her grip on his neck was making it a little difficult to breath.

"Don't let go of me!" Kazusa whimpered, eyes closed tight as tears of shame began running down her face. While she knew Yui and her friends wouldn't judge her, the rest of the school wouldn't be so forgiving. Her snobbish behavior hadn't won her many popularity contests, and the other cadets would love to see her humiliated in even the smallest way.

Her entire body shivered as smooth fingers delicately brushed along the nape of her elegant, swanlike neck. With her cap on, it left it completely bare. It was a pleasant sensation, Kazusa felt herself relax. She cracked open an eye to see Kuro gently running his hand along her cheek. He gently wiped the tears away from her face.

"It's okay, Kazusa. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He was taking a big risk by using her given name, but Kuro felt she needed to hear it, if to show he was being earnest. He gave a sly grin. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I wasn't that great a swimmer either. It took me a whole summer to get decent at it. I'll help you out…if you want me to that is."

Kazusa blushed, feeling very safe in his arms. "Thank you. I'd greatly appreciate that." She snuggled up against him, rubbing her cheek against his.

Inside Kuro let out a mental cry of triumph, while also noting how soft Kazusa's breasts were against him, the tight, very wet, blue fabric of her swimsuit just added to it. "Just one more thing…can you maybe loosen your grip on me a little bit? I'm kind of having trouble breathing."

"Uh, yeah! Sorry about that." Kazusa silently cursed the blood vessels in her cheeks for constantly flaring up. "I'm really grateful for the help…Kuro."

"Okay…first order of business, you can let me go, Kazusa. We're in the shallow end." Timidly unwrapping herself from her human life preserver, She found her footing, standing in the water with her arms folded across her chest. "Next thing." He whistled to Yui and her friends. "Hey girls, mind coming over here?"

The other girls paddled over. "It turns out, Kazusa here doesn't know how to swim. Perhaps you can all assist me in remedying that little problem?" Kuro swept his gaze across all of them.

"Sure, anything for a friend!" Shimako chirped.

"How about we get you used to putting your face in the water, first?" Yui asked. It wasn't long before Kazusa began getting it down. She always prided herself on being a fast learner. Kuro looked on in satisfaction, mentally filing away the image of her rear end as it stuck out of the water.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blur. "Can you girls excuse me for a few minutes? I need to use the bathroom." He climbed out of the pool, grabbing his towel and shirt. Kuro quickly slipped behind the corner, where Sebastian was leaning against the wall, arms folded.

The Ghost Wolf gave a wide smile of approval, before clapping him on the shoulder. "Well done, my student. You have learned your lessons well."

The halfblood bowed deeply. "I had the benefit of a great teacher. Thanks so much, Sebastian. It's just like you said. I just needed to wait to find the right opportunity, and then grab it!" Kuro looked back to where the girls were laughing and splashing about. "She's talking to me at least. That's a plus."

"If I may localize an old proverb, 'Kyoto wasn't built in a day.' Just keep being there, get to know Kazusa, and she may reciprocate." The young Marine had been take off guard when Kuro approached him after training with help in an unexpected form.

_(Three Days Prior.) _

_ "Lieutenant Connor, can I ask a favor of you?" Kuro bowed low at the waist. _

_ "What do you need, Cadet Shinano?" The Ghost Wolf asked. _

_ "Well, first, call me Kuro. Cadet Shinano is way too formal for my tastes." The young halfblood said, scratched the back of his head. "I need your help…see there's this girl I like, but I may as well be invisible to her. You seem to be pretty popular with the ladies, think you could be my teacher in the art of romance?"_

_ Sebastian palmed his chin in his hand. "A rather unconventional request. But I'd never turn down a fellow man in need. Who's the girl?"_

_ "It will probably surprise you." Kuro leaned close, to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "It's Yamashiro." The Ghost Wolf's blue eyes widened considerably, recalling his first meeting with Kazusa, and how Kuro had spoken to her. "Yeah, I know, it's a big shocker. The truth is…I've always found her to be rather attractive. I used to think she was such a snob. Although, once she began hanging out with the other girls, I began to see her in a new light." _

_ Sebastian chuckled. "I have to admit, I'm genuinely surprised, Kuro. I remember you two always snarking at each other." He patted the younger man on the shoulder. "But I've always been a romantic. Okay, I'll help you out. Still I should warn you. It's a 50/50 chance you'll get shot down." _

_ "I'm not some love sick fool, Seb." Kuro pouted, "If it's meant to be, then hey, all's right with the world. If not…well at least I can say I gave it my all." _

_ "Okay, then." Sebastian smirked, and the two walked off for the gate to head back home. "Let's begin mapping out our strategy for Operation Love Strike." He patted Kuro on the shoulder. "Stick with me, Kid. We'll get you there." _

(Takamura Residence, July 29th, 1998)

Yuuya sat in the garden, watching the Koi fish swim about in the pond. He contemplated the events of the last few weeks, what was meant to be a simple vacation, had turned into quite the experience. A faint smell assailed his nostrils, directing his attention to the kitchen. Getting up, he found Yui cooking over a large pot. "What's for dinner?"

Yui gasped, dropping the spoon she was using to stir on the floor with a loud clatter. "Yuuya!" She frowned, picking up the spoon, whapping it on his arm. "Don't do that again!" The half Japanese, just idly rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He took a big whiff. "As I was about to say. That smells really good, what is it?"

"It's beef ramen soup with soba noodles." She gave a playful smile. "Our family's secret recipe, my mom taught it to me, just as my grandmother taught her. It was developed in the early Edo period. The spices were handpicked and prepared days ahead of time." She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just I'd always stand right where you are now while Grandma would cook dinner."

"No, it's okay." Yuuya said, watching as Yui continued her dance around the kitchen, moving with a practiced air. "Watching you cook makes me think of my own mom. She never made ramen for me, but I always thought her cooking was the best in the world." He sighed. "I'd give anything to have it one last time…"

Yui immediately picked up the bitter tone in his voice. "Did something happen to her?" She asked. Yuuya leaned against the counter, forcing himself to relive some of the most painful memories of his life.

"She died about two years ago, just before I went into the service." He rapped his knuckles on the hard, expensive granite countertop. "Mom was one of the few good points in my life. After I lost her, there wasn't much I had in this world, except for my rank. If not for Sebastian, I'd probably be a real asshole who only cared about his next promotion." He looked out the open doors that showed Kyoto in all its glory. "I have to say, I'm glad I came here. It's given me a new appreciation for my heritage."

Yui blushed. She had been wondering about the young Japanese-American man, still not able to comprehend why he would he would be ashamed of his Japanese heritage. The visit had apparently done wonders for him outlook on life. "I'm happy to hear that. What do you think of Japan and its people, overall?"

"Well, everyone here has been nothing but polite to me. Your friends are all quite sweet, even Kazusa. Pardon me for asking a dumb question." Yuuya leaned in, "I went on a tour of one of the nearby Imperial Guard bases. I'm noticed that all the TSFs had different color schemes, think you could explain it to me? Your uncle mentioned something about it, but he never went into much detail."

"Well, the color scheme determines the hierarchy of the Imperial Guard." Yui explained. "At the very top of the pyramid is the Shogun, their personal machine is painted a brilliant, bright purple. Beneath them are the Five Regent Houses, descended directly from the Shogun who ruled at the time. Their machines are usually painted blue. Beneath them are the personal security details who directly serve each house, they use machines painted red."

"The Fudai, clans who are directly related to the Regent Houses, like my own family, wear yellow. My friends are of the Tozama, samurai families who aren't directly related to the five houses, their color is white. Finally at the bottom are regular Imperial Guardsmen, like Kuro. The only way for non-nobility to get into the guard is through the personal recommendation of a member of a noble clan. Barring that, if you've shown great prowess in combat, you can get in that way too."

"If I had lived here in Japan, think I could have gotten into the Guard?" Yuuya leaning on the table, finding himself captivated by Yui's purple eyes.

She began blushing furiously. "Uh, maybe. Bu it would have to be something big. The Imperial Guard is very selective about who they let in that's not nobility." Yui smiled. "Although, I might be able to persuade my uncle to give you a recommendation." They both laughed. It was then the door slid open, admitting Mark and Eiji.

The Crimson Fox raised an eyebrow. "I trust we weren't interrupting anything?" He asked.

"Uh, no Colonel! Not at all!" Yuuya said, quickly pulling away, while Yui began blushing, feeling very small in the commanding aura of the Crimson Fox. He immediately stood up straight. Noting the weary gleam in Mark's solemn looking brown voice. "Is there something wrong, sir? I know that look."

"I'm afraid so, Lieutenant Bridges. The BETA are encroaching ever closer to the capital. Everyone has been called up, even you and your friends, I'm afraid, Yui."

It was what both of the kids didn't want to hear, but knew was inevitable. They both straightened up a little. "Where do we report, Colonel Iwaya?" Yui asked, becoming all business before her surrogate uncle. Eiji sighed, Yui shouldn't have to fight this war, she should be spending her time, hanging out with friends and looking at cute boys, although it seemed she had been flirting quite well with the young man next to her. Maybe there was a still a chance.

"I received word from command. You're entire class is to report a supply base near Arashiyama. You'll get your orders then." He then directed his gaze at Yuuya. "Lieutenant Bridges, a personal request to you…Please bring my niece home alive, safely." He stiffened a little, but gave a slight nod. Eiji then embraced Yui. "Stay alive, honey, for your mother's sake. May Amatarasu shed her light on you, honey."

(Arashiyama Supply Base, July 31st, 1998.)

Even though it was the peak of summer, Yui couldn't help but feel a slight chill rush through her body, pulling the thick heavy yellow coat around her slight body. The TSF flight suit left very little to the imagination, she blushed slightly at the fact that it left all her curves on display. Then again, everyone wore the same suit. Kuro and his best friend, Yousuke Hanamura came up, wearing their own flight suits, colored a deep steel gray.

"Well, ladies, it's officially pucker time." Kuro bumped his fists together, looking out to the night sky. "I guess we'll get to see if all our training pays off from here." Kazusa came up to him, resting in the crook of his arm. He gently ran his hand through her hair. The girls all squealed at the public display of affection. However, there was a sad gleam in Izumi's eyes, her own boyfriend had been killed during the defense of Kyushu a few months prior.

She then noticed Sebastian and Yuuya in their flight suits. "Good evening, Lieutenant Connor!" Yui said, snapping to attention, the other cadets following her example, offering smart salutes. The Ghost Wolf just smiled, giving his own salute.

"As you all were." He replied, walking down the line of cadets, stopping in front of the pigtailed girl. He gave Izumi a brotherly pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about Matsukaze, are you all right?" The young girl smiled, giving a weak nod. Sebastian patted her again.

Yuuya looked over all of the young men and women. He had come to know them all very well. Despite seeing how skilled they were, he couldn't help but feel how wrong it was to send them out into combat like this. His eyes fell on one girl in particular. His mind kept going to back to just two days prior, standing in the kitchen with Yui.

He sidled up next to her, "Hey…you ready?" Yuuya whispered.

She put on a determined front. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm a daughter of Japan. This is what I trained for, after all." Despite her calm words, Yuuya could see the apprehension and fear in Yui's eyes. He held her hand, causing her to gasp, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Relax, it's going to be fine. If we stick together, I'll watch your back, if you watch mine." Yuuya reassured her, however, he didn't get the reaction he was expecting.

"What are you doing?" Yui exclaimed. "All my friends are watching!" Indeed, everyone's eyes were currently on both of them. Yuuya quickly tore his hand away, instantly regretting what he just did. The air was dead silent. Both Shimako and Aki giggled, while Izumi blushed. Kazusa looked on with a bemused grin.

Sebastian just cleared his throat. "Okay…moving right along. Here are our orders for the upcoming operation." He slipped into commander mode. "The Japanese government is setting up an absolute defense line consisting of the bulk of the Imperial Guard and the most elite of the Imperial Army about 20 miles from our location. Our objective is to hang back, and defend this supply base at all costs."

The commander of the base squadron, a member of one of the Regent House's security detail, due to the red flight suit she wore, came up. "Lieutenant Connor. I have orders from your commanding officer. You and Lieutenant Bridges are to head up and join the Fifth Battalion to reinforce the starboard flank. I've been told you're also to take guardsmen Shinano and Hanamura as well. I'll be taking charge of the rest of the platoon here."

Sebastian offered his best salute to her. "Understood, Captain." He then barked to his comrades. "Bridges, Shinano, Hanamura, saddle up boys. We're moving out!" He then headed for his F-18 Hornet.

Kuro gave Kazusa a reassuring grin, before gently stroking her cheek. "I guess it's time for us to go to work. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Kazusa gave a playful smile of her own, before putting her arms around his neck, giving a very deep and passionate kiss. "You better!" She blushed. Kuro grinned, walking off to his gray Zuikaku. He entered the cockpit, taking one last look at Kazusa, who smiled, blowing him a kiss, while Yui and the other girls waved.

As Yuuya powered up his F-15E Strike Eagle, he looked to where Yui was standing next to her yellow Zuikaku. "Way to make yourself look like a moron in front of everybody Bridges!" He muttered. "Hell, she's barely 15! What were you thinking?" Quickly finishing his preflight checklist, he joined Sebastian's Hornet, and the two Zuikakus on the catapult. He gave one fleeting look at Yui before taking his position.

"Okay, Twilight Flight, let's do this!" Sebastian said, as the senior most ranking officer, he was in command. "Twilight One, launching!" With that, the catapult hurled him into the night sky. For Sebastian Connor, there was no greater thrill than soaring through the night sky. The nation of Japan had been good to him, it was time to pay it back.

Yuuya was next. "Twilight Two, ready for departure." His fingers curled around his Eagle's controls. He caught one final glance of Yui, chatting it up with Kazusa and Shimako. "I'll come back alive, and I'll make sure that she survives too." His determination set, the bluish-gray TSF's engines ignited, the G-forces slammed him back into his seat as he joined the Ghost Wolf in the sky.

"I guess we'll see if all our training was for nothing." Yousuke said, as both he and Kuro took their places on the catapults. The two of them had been friends since childhood, going to the same school. One of their friends was a member of the nobility, and had managed to get them into the Imperial Guard Academy.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Kuro said. The two Japanese machines joined their American counterparts, heading straight into the area of operation. "Twilight Three to Twilight One, what's the game plan, boss?"

"We've been assigned to the Imperial Guard's Fifth Company, under the command of Captain…Kyoko Takatsukasa." Sebastian said. Both of the Japanese boys whistled. "Something I should be made aware of, Twilight Three, Twilight Four?"

Kuro chuckled. "Yeah, sempai. Captain Takatsukasa is a member of one of the Five Regent Houses. A lot of the old men don't think she has what it takes to be a proper samurai because she a woman, but she proved them all wrong! She's one of the Imperial Guard's fastest rising stars, a lot of people say she's a prodigy." His voice dropped low. "Plus I have it on good authority that she's quite close to our very own Samurai Princess! Apparently she and Yui have been friends for a long time now."

"Not to mention she's smoking hot!" Yousuke grinned, a perverse snicker escaping his lips.

"Yosuke! Did you not hear what I just said?" Kuro sighed, wishing his friend had better control over his mouth.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth here! I saw a picture of her, Kuro, and she's gorgeous!" Yousuke protested. "I certainly wouldn't have a problem fighting under her! She's smart, beautiful, and skilled all in one package! That's definitely my kind of woman!"

Kuro shook his head. "Yousuke, you are my friend, but some times, you just need to keep your mouth shut!"

Yuuya cleared his throat. "Far be it from me to break up the guy talk, but we've got a job to do, right Lieutenant Connor?"

The Ghost Wolf gave a silent thank you to his friend, clearing his throat. "Yeah, we can do without this kind of talk, considering our current situation." His radar started beeping. "It looks like we've met up with the Fifth Company." He noticed the large host of TSFs approaching. Sebastian whistled, it was a wide variety of machines. Type-77 Gekishins, F-15J Kagerous and Type-94 Shiranuis all painted in the drab gray of the Imperial Army. A stark contrast to the veritable rainbow of colors the Imperial Guard's machines were painted in.

But what had Sebastian's attention the most was the machine leading the entire force. It was one that he didn't recognize at all. It was sleek and angular, with claw like feet. It was painted a deep blue, signifying a member of one of the Regent Houses piloted it. "I guess that must be Captain Takatsukasa herself then?"

Kuro whistled. "So they actually went ahead and deployed them, huh? I guess it makes sense they'd give her one of those. She's one of the elite, and would be able to make the best use of it."

"What is it?" Yuuya asked, admiring the beauty of the machine.

"The pride of the Japanese Imperial Armed Forces, Lieutenant Bridges." There was a sense of awe in Yosuke's voice. "The Type-98XR Takemikazuchi. It's the Imperial Guard's next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter. It's supposed to outstrip anything currently in our arsenal, even the Shiranui!" He grinned. "If command authorized the use of the Takemikazuchis, then we may have a chance after all!"

The radio buzzed to life. "This is Hydra-1 to incoming units, state your identity." A smooth, feminine voice spoke in perfect English, with the barest hint of an accent.

"This is Twilight Flight. Second Lieutenant Sebastian Connor, United States Marine Corps, commanding. I was told to report to you, Captain Takatsukasa." The screen came to life, and the Ghost Wolf found himself speechless. After all, it wasn't every day he met a goddess.

A young woman of 19 stared back at him. She wore the standard Imperial Guard flight suit, the shade of blue as her hair, which was held up in a loose bun. "Is something wrong, Lieutenant Connor?" Kyoko asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

Sebastian quickly shook his head. "Uh, no ma'am! I was ordered by Colonel Iwaya to provide support to Fifth Company. Tell us where you want us." He was rewarded with a dazzling smile, an image he happily stored in the deepest reaches of his mind.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Let me say how grateful I'm that you're willing to defend a country not your own. I am in your debt." Kyoko said.

"We're just trying to help out, Captain." Sebastian offered a dashing grin to her. Twilight Flight fell into formation with the rest of Kyoko's troops, quickly advancing toward the oncoming horde of BETA. It reminded him of a pack of locusts, everything was trampled under the unrelenting march of the implacable giant bugs from space. A cold fury burned in the depths of his soul.

"They're just devouring everything in sight. Captain Takatsukasa, allow me to take point on this." The young Marine muttered. With that, he reached up for a custom storage pylon on his Hornet, pulling out a weapon that was decidedly not standard USMC issue. Many of the Japanese pilots were surprised to see an American Tactical Surface Fighter carrying a Type-74 melee halberd.

"Twilight One, engaging!" With those words, Sebastian's Hornet dove head long into the midst of the Destroyer and Grapple-class BETA. A single swing, a slight flash of light reflecting off the blade as Sebastian cleaved the creature in half. The AMWS-21 Assault Rifle slid into the other hand. Igniting his thrusters, The TSF vaulted into the air, opening fire with a barrage of 36mm ammunition.

The rounds perforated four of the Destroyers; stumbling around for a few more steps before collapsing to the ground, very dead. Sebastian whipped around to see a grouping of Grappler-class approaching. He squeezed off a couple of 120mm rounds, blowing two of them away. Before using a thruster powered jump to impale a third with his Type-74. With his rifle in one hand and sword in the other, Sebastian began moving in and out among the BETA, dropping them with a practiced ease.

Yuuya smirked. "He always has to show off. Of course, when you can back it up, can you really complain about the results? But still, it's not nice to hog all the action. Come on, Twilight Flight, we can't let the Wolf have all the fun!"

"Hell yeah! All right, this is for Japan!" Yousuke said, eager to finally do his part to defend his homeland. Ignoring his rifle, he went straight for his sword, hacking and slashing away. He wasn't as skilled or precise as Sebastian, but BETA were dying, and sometimes that's all that's required.

Kuro's reaction wasn't as hotblooded as his friend, but there was a grim determination in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and got to work, cutting down BETA right along side Yousuke. The two of them covered each other's backs, making sure none of the space bugs could get behind them with a sneak attack.

Yousuke had just cut down a Grappler when he saw a host of Destroyers heading for Kuro, "Look out!" He yelled, but the warning was of little use. Time seemed to slow down in that moment, and he was certain he was about to lose his best friend, at least until a flash of blue descended from the sky, scattering the BETA left and right. Yousuke's jaw dropped to see Kyoko's Takemikazuchi.

"Are you all right, Guardsman Shinano?" Kyoko's voice was soothing, helping Kuro to calm himself after his nerve-wracking near death experience. He weakly nodded, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Always be alert, and stick close to your wingman."

"Yes ma'am!" The two young boys said. With that, the head of the Takatsukasa family took to the air, seeing where Sebastian had wracked up a truly impressive body count. She noted a swarm of BETA was charging him; she was about to swoop in as she did with Kuro and Yousuke, when he suddenly wheeled about, delivering a lethal spray of lead, before finishing with melee halberd.

The Takemikazuchi landed with a polished air, drawing its own weapon in the process. "Nicely done, Lieutenant Connor. I must say I'm impressed with how you handle the Type-74. It's usually difficult for foreigners to learn how to use it properly, you clearly don't have that problem."

"Thank you." Sebastian shouldered the blade. "Indeed, it takes a lot of skill to learn how to use this particular weapon. I was lucky enough to have a very good teacher." He noted a large group of BETA approaching. "And it appears you'll be seeing my full skill with it right about now." He took up a ready stance, "Tell me, Captain…do you dance?"

Kyoko smirked, bringing up her own Type-74. "If you want me to." No more words were required. They would let their skill with the blade speak for them. The two Tactical Surface Fighters were the ultimate odd couple. The sharp but elegant lines and the brilliant blue paint job of the Takemikazuchi sharply contrast to the stark, utilitarian look of the Hornet, painted with a digital forest camouflage scheme, the Ghost Wolf's trademark.

Sebastian and Kyoko stood shoulder to shoulder. "Shall we dance, Lieutenant?" She asked. A slight nod was all the Ghost Wolf gave. The two TSFs ignited their thrusters, throwing themselves at the BETA without fear or hesitation. To many of those who served her under command, Kyoko's fighting style was well known. Every move was clean and precise, done with elegance and poise that would put the world's best dancers to shame.

She gracefully weaved around a trio of Grappler-class came straight at her. Kicking one away before slashing it apart with her sword. Another came at her, but it was quickly dispatched with a quick thrust into the beast's mouth. The final one swung its giant claw at it. A quick parry and slash saw the offending limb removed. Kyoko cut the Grappler's front leg off, before using her Type-74 to lop the eyeless head off.

"Captain look out!" One of her guards called out. A swarm of Destroyers was boring down on her. Kyoko didn't have time to react, only to find her machine taken by the hand and hurled in the air. Training kicked in, as her Jump Engines came to life. Her eyes widened to see Sebastian's Hornet, arm outstretched, its assault cannon quickly flipping end over end in the air at her.

A blue armored arm reached out, deftly catching the weapon, opening up with a spray of 36mm death, punctuated with a 120mm exclamation point here and there, littering the ground with more BETA corpses. Kyoko sighed in relief, her position in the sky giving her a perfect view of her dance partner.

While Kyoko's moves had been by defined by her grace and elegance, Sebastian's techniques were backed by pure power and ferocity. He truly was fighting like the wild animal he took his name from. Every move was an intended killing blow, and those that didn't left the BETA maimed, and Sebastian did finish the job. But despite how savage the Ghost Wolf hunted the BETA, there was still control and experience behind every attack, block, and parry.

"Hey Captain, check out this move!" There was merriment in Sebastian's voice, as the Hornet fired its Jump Engines, and actually began hopping along the backs of the Destroyer-class BETA, like stepping-stones. He took a big leap, finally landing on an unfortunate Grappler, crushing it under mechanical feet. "Ah…gotta love the old Goomba Stomp!"

The two of them continued clearing out the BETA, switching in and out regularly. They managed to save many of their fellow soldiers that day. Soon they had managed to take out enough of the enemy to regroup and take a moment to catch their breath. Yuuya piped in. "Sebastian, I just have to say…that was the most incredible thing I have ever seen in my entire life! You and Captain Takatsukasa were in such perfect synch with each other, and you had only just met!"

"Yeah, man. It was like watching a dance! You put everyone to shame today, Lieutenant Connor!" Yousuke was still in awe at the clinic of skill and power the two Eishi had put on. Many of the other pilots voiced their agreement.

"It was the Sword Dance of Beauty and Beast! I don't think we'll ever see anything like that ever again!" Kuro declared.

Kyoko let out a delicate laugh. "You're flattering me, everyone." Her cheeks flushed slightly, before looking to Sebastian. "I must be honest though, Lieutenant Connor. You made for a superb dance partner. I'd always welcome the opportunity to do it again with you." The wink she sent him, caused a slight tingle to go down his spine. The joviality of the moment was short lived when Sebastian's radio came to life.

"This is Squad Sigma 5A, assigned to Arashiyama Supply Base." The growing fear was evident in Yui's voice. "We are in retreat from advancing BETA forces! Our squad leader is dead. There's too many of them for us to take. If any nearby units can hear me, we need reinforcements now!"

"Yui…" Sebastian's fingers curled around the control grips. "Captain Takatsukasa, I know you heard that. I've become close to those girls. I'm not about to leave them out there to die alone!"

"Yes, I did. And I'm in full agreement with you." Kyoko was all business now. "Fifth Company, hold this position. Twilight Flight and I will head out to give assistance to our fleeing comrades. Gentlemen…move out!" With that, the blue Takemikazuchi leapt into the night sky, followed by the brown, green, and black Hornet, a slate-gray Strike Eagle, and two gray Gekishins.

Sebastian opened up the throttle, fervently praying that they weren't too late. "Hang on, girls. We're coming as fast as we can."

"I wish we could go higher to get a better vantage point." Yuuya muttered, his mind still focused on Yui and the other girls. "Those dumb Lasers would get us in a second though…"

"Just have faith in the girls, Lieutenant Bridges." Kyoko was the picture of calm, the only sign of her concern was in her blue eyes. "They are all samurai. They can endure."

"Here's hoping you're right." Kuro muttered, not able to get Kazusa's face out of his mind.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Yousuke remarked. The pilots looked upwards to see what appeared to be a falling star plummeting to the ground.

"Oh great…what more could we have to deal with?" Sebastian groaned.


	3. Burning Kyoto Pt 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Wolf's Fury Alternative: Total Eclipse

Burning Kyoto Pt. 2

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

(Skies over Kyoto. July 31st, 1998)

The Five Tactical Surface Fighters belonging to Captain Kyoko Takatsukasa and Twilight Flight rushed toward where Yui and her squad were retreating in advance of the BETA. But they were still wondering about the mysterious falling star. "What do you think it is, Captain?" Yousuke asked Kyoko. Despite having made it into the Imperial Guard, he wasn't exactly eager for any more surprises.

"No idea, Cadet. It's best not to think about it at the moment. We've got enough troubles on our plate as is." The blue haired pilot bit her lip slightly. While she had all the faith in the world of the natural skill and talent of Yui and her classmates, they were still a group of fourteen-year-old girls thrown into the middle of a war zone with no combat experience at all. "Boys, let's increase speed a little bit! Every second counts!"

Sebastian was about to comment when a signal on his radar screen caught the Ghost Wolf's eye. He whistled at the incredible speed it was moving at. "Hydra One, this is Twilight One. We have an inbound unit heading right on our position. It's coming in really fast!" The IFF data then blinked on, identifying it as Hydra Two. "It has a Japanese transponder. It's coming up as one of your people, Captain. We were expecting anyone?"

Kyoko sighed delicately. "It's all right, Lieutenant Connor. It's just the chief of my personal security detail. I had a feeling he'd come after me once he got news of what I was doing. Just let me handle him." It was then another Type-98X, this one painted an angry blood red, indicating it was an F-model appeared in front of them. She opened a private channel. "Hello Captain Himura, nice of you to finally join us."

Her screen blinked on, revealing a young man of twenty-one with medium brown hair with blonde highlights, his emerald green eyes a perfect contrast with the red variation of the Imperial Guard flightsuit he currently wore. "Milady, I played hell trying to find you!" the fury in his voice barely controlled. "Running off by yourself with so few units? I know how strong you really are, Kyoko. That doesn't change I'm still responsible for your safety!"

"It's Yui, Seiryu." Kyoko replied softly. "We got a mayday from her not long. Her squad is in danger, and their commanding officer was killed in action. I don't need to remind of the promise we made to Ayami…do I?" Her eyes narrowed slightly with those last words. All four members of Twilight shivered at the authority behind them. It was very apparent she had earned her status as head of one of the Five Houses.

As for Seiryu, his entire demeanor changed. "No…you don't, Milady." He bowed slightly. "I'm not about to go back on that particular promise. Even after that whole fiasco, Ayami is still a valued friend, no matter what happens. Allow me to accompany you then, Milady. We'll make sure Yui gets out of this alive."

She smiled, thinking of her best friend. "Thank you, Captain Himura. I know you'd always do the right thing by me, and Ayami as well." Kyoko switched back to the general channel. "Twilight Flight, allow me to introduce to my chief of security, and second in command of Hydra Battalion, Captain Seiryu Himura, Callsign, Mist Wolf. Say hello, Seiryu."

"Hello, Seiryu." The red clad samurai quipped, causing slight chortles from everyone. But then his voice swung right back around to a serious tone. "Now that we've had our comedy moment, let's get down to business. Who exactly am I working with here? If we're going to be doing this, I want to be sure we are all on the same page."

"Guardsman Cadet Kuro Shinano, glad to have you here, sir."

"Guardsman Cadet Yosuke Hanamura. Your reputation precedes you, Captain Himura."

"Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges, United States Army. We're friends of Colonel Iwaya."

"Second Lieutenant Sebastian Connor, United States Marine Corps, Callsign Ghost Wolf." Sebastian made sure to put an emphasis on the wolf. "It's always nice to meet a fellow brother of the fang, Captain."

Seiryu quirked an eyebrow at the younger man who bore a similar moniker as him, "Ah, you're the two Americans who've been helping out over at the Guard Academy for the last few months? Fine then, let's see how well you do!" He sighed. "I hate to say it, but our work is going to be cut out for us. We were already taking heavy casualties when I left the command post to find you guys. I can only imagine how much worse it's gotten."

"Hey, I'm picking up IFF signals." Yuuya said as they darted in and out of the ravaged buildings left behind in the wake of the BETA's mass charge. "It has to be Yui and her squad! They're still alive."

"That's a big relief…I'd hate to have to be the one who explains to Colonel Iwaya and Mrs. Takamura why their little girl isn't coming home." Sebastian said.

"Hey guys, remember that falling star? You might want to take a closer look, because I think it's about to hit near us!" Yosuke blurted out. The six pilots saw that yes it was rapidly approaching the ground, before hitting a distance away on the horizon.

"What in the hell is that?" Seiryu muttered aloud, feeling dread pool in his stomach.

"No idea, Boss. We saw it earlier on the way in." it was then a new blip flashed to life onto his screen, "Guys, I'm getting a distress signal. It's not that far away…and it's close to where Yui and the girls are!" Kuro's eyes lit up as an idea formed in his head. "Sigma 5A this is Twilight Three. Yui, Kazusa, do either of your read me?"

"We read you loud and clear, Kuro." Kazusa's shaken voice came through over the radio. It was evident that things had taken a turn for the worse. "I'm so glad to hear your voice right now! The situation is really bad over here! Aki just got killed by a Destroyer-class ramming her! The BETA are everywhere! We need help!"

"This Captain Kyoko Takatsukasa. Calm down, Cadet Yamashiro." Kyoko spoke evenly. "Remember you are a soldier of the Japanese Imperial Guard. This is no time to panic. Can I speak to Cadet Takamura?"

"I'm right here, Kyoko." The relief was all too clear in her voice. "I'm guessing Seiryu is with you as well?"

"That he is, not to mention both Lieutenants Connor and Bridges. We're heading toward you at full speed, girls. Just wait a little bit longer."

"Yui, this is Kuro. Tell me, do you girls see an unidentified blip on your radar? If so, start heading for that beacon! It will act as our rendezvous point. We'll rally there!" Kuro strained to keep his emotions in check, but it was clear that he greatly concerned for the safety of all the girls, but especially Kazusa.

"Understood, we're homing in on it now." Yui said. The channel went dead, causing a new level of anxiety for everyone.

"Hit the throttle, you guys. Let's pick it up!" Seiryu urged. The afterburners of all six machines ignited as they raced desperately for their objective. It wasn't long before they reached the landing site, as a thick plume of smoke lazily drifted up into the slowly darkening sky. The six machines came to a landing at the edge of the crater. The smoke dissipated, everyone's jaws came unglued.

"What…is that?" Yousuke said. "That" appeared a Tactical Surface Fighter, but it did not resemble anything that any of the Eishi had ever seen before. It was mainly white, trimmed in red along the feet, and head. It appeared to have a rifle of unknown design in hand. A sheathed broadsword hung on its right side. Two giant cannons folded back against the machine's back, appearing to be able to swivel forward at the hips when needed.

But what caught everyone's attention though, was the machine's head. The optical sensors were colored a brilliant green, framed by a pair of what everyone surmised were cannons of some kind. The face had a mask with a pair of horizontal vents, and a protrusion colored bright red. A four-pronged antenna that brought to mind a pair of Vs, one placed inside the other, jutted out of the forehead.

"That's not one of ours." Seiryu stated. "Command would have notified us if it was."

"And it's not an American machine either." Sebastian said, frantically searching his head if any kind of prototypes were undergoing testing, but nothing was coming up. "Nor does it look Soviet, European, or Chinese for that matter."

"It had to come from somewhere." Kyoko said. Everyone tensed when the unknown machine suddenly began pulsing all over, causing assault rifles and melee halberds to snap up into a ready position. Everyone was captivated by the strange activity. All the color slowly faded away, leaving the machine a stark gray color.

"Well. That was certainly…unusual." Kuro quipped. Before anyone else could comment, there was a beeping coming from his console. "Hey guys, I've got inbound. I think it's one of the girls!" Everyone turned and with a little dismay noted a single white Type-82A Zuikaku approaching them. The bottom of his stomach dropped out when Shimako's image came on everyone's monitor, her eyes were red, and her cheeks stained with tears.

"It's really you! I'm so glad to see you guys!" She said, clearly panic stricken. "It was so horrible! They just ripped through all of us."

"Steady yourself. Cadet Kai. It's okay, we're here now." Kyoko said gently, trying to calm the younger girl down. Shimako wiped the tears out of her eyes, trying to become focused. "Start at the beginning and leave nothing out. Where are Cadet Takamura and the others?"

"We heard the BETA were closing on the base, so the entire squad took off. It went okay at first, we were all really nervous but we just remembered our training. Aki noted we had survived the Eight Minutes of Death when a she got rammed by a BETA." Shimako sniffled, recalling the triumph in Aki's voice, only to be dashed as the Destroyer that came out of seemingly nowhere literally smashed her Zuikaku into pieces. "They started coming in from all directions when our flight lead was shot down by a Laser-class. Yui took command after that, we were all terrified, but she kept us together."

"Acting as a true leader should." Kyoko said with pride, happy to know Yui was doing her best to keep her team focused. "What happened after that? Where did you go?"

"We were making for the command post, traveling through the center of the city. All of couldn't believe how far the BETA had managed to get. So many wrecked buildings…" She trailed off, struggling to keep her composure. "Then we ran into a huge BETA, it was the largest thing we had ever seen. It caught us all off guard. We got separated. So I have no idea where Yui or the others are now."

"Thank you, Cadet Kai. Don't worry, you're safe for right now. Nothing will happen to you." Kyoko said.

"What do you want to do, Kyoko?" Seiryu asked.

"Lieutenant Connor, I want you and Lieutenant Bridges to scout to the northeast, Cadets Shinano and Hanamura will look to the southwest. Cadet Kai will remain with Captain Himura and myself. We'll stay here and keep watch over our unexpected guest. I want check-ins every twenty minutes." Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "We are going to find them and bring them back alive."

Everyone was about to separate when they all heard a groan pipe in over their speakers. "Ugh…my head. Did anyone get the license plate number of that _Nazca_-class that ran over me?" A male voice spoke. "Next time I agree to be a lab rat for one of the Integrated Design Bureau's crazy experiments, I have to remember to be well compensated!" The seven pilots all turned to the source of the transmission…the crater they were hovering over.

Everyone watched as the optical sensors flashed back to life, as the strange rippling effect washed over the entire machine, restoring the strident white and red colors. It slowly but surely staggered to its feet. "Wow, what a buggy ride, that was one hell of a wipeout." Everyone trained their weapons on the mysterious newcomer. "Ah…I even get a welcoming committee, you rolled out the red carpet for me. I'm flattered."

"Attention unidentified TSF, this is Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges, United States Army, state your identity immediately or you will be fired upon." the young Japanese-American kept an even tone. Despite his fear, Yuuya wasn't going to let this beat him, not in front of Kyoko and Seiryu.

"Likewise, this is Captain Kyoko Takatsukasa, of the Japanese Imperial Guard. Please identify yourself, sooner rather than later." She wasn't expecting him to respond with a wolf whistle.

"Wow, either my eyes are playing tricks on me, or that suit is not leaving much to the imagination. I can only imagine how uncomfortable that thing is against your ass, Lady." Next thing anyone knew, both Sebastian's Hornet and Seiryu's Takemikazuchi were on the ground, Melee Halberds to the newcomer's neck.

"You want to say that again, punk?" Seiryu growled. "You're addressing one of the heads of the Five Noble Houses of Japan, and I do not tolerate any disrespect!"

"Neither do I." Sebastian's voice was equally fierce. "You want to say something cute? By all means go ahead? My fellow wolf and I will slice you to ribbons faster than you can blink!"

"Big men with fierce words, and sharp swords. How original." Hands beat into sarcastic clapping on the speaker. "I'll say something cute nine times for you, pal." They heard a soft laugh on the other end. It didn't sound the least bit threatened. "Okay, alright, no need to be hostile boys. I'll play nice." The voice said in a laid back voice ringing with smooth confidence. "How about we talk face to face?" Screens blinked to life, showing the owner of the mysterious voice. He wore a flightsuit unlike anything the other pilots had ever seen before, colored a strident red a few shades brighter than Seiryu's, with the collar a light gray. The polarized visor of the helmet he wore obscured his face.

"Take off the helmet so we can see you." Seiryu commanded, blade still pressed up against the mysterious white machine's neck.

Gloved hands came up in a placating gesture, letting out a little snort. The person's sound rather more irritated that than threatened. "Okay pal, hold your horses. We're all friends here. Just give me a few seconds." Gloved hands came up; undoing the locking seal, and the helmet came off, revealing a young man about Sebastian's age, of seeming Japanese descent. Neck length black hair framed a pale, narrow face. There was a mischievous gleam in his blood red eyes. "There, is that better? Is your curiosity sated?"

Kyoko and Shimako both gasped, the latter's hands coming up to her mouth. Seiryu appeared he had been kicked in the stomach. "No way…but he's supposed to be…" The Mist Wolf struggled for words as he gazed into the newcomer's eyes, as images of the young man on his screen came forward, but this time wearing a flight suit the same color as Kyoko's.

"Y-yukimasa? Is that really you?" Shimako said wearily.

"Have we met before, Miss?" the red suited pilot asked, raising a curious eyebrow at their reactions. He questioned why these girls knew him.

"Yukimasa, it's me, Shimako! Don't you remember?" The bow-wearing cadet said, pain evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, dear. But I don't remember you specifically. Although, you could refresh my memory later." The young man called Yukimasa said apologetically. He didn't want to break the poor girl's heart. "Could somebody clue me in? Because I think I was late to class."

"Lieutenant Yukimasa Taira Ikuruga." Kyoko said, gripping the controls tightly. She didn't know how to interpret all of this. "He was two years ahead of Yui's class at the Imperial Guard Academy. He was stationed at Kyushu, where he was confirmed killed in action… when his Zuikaku was ripped apart by a BETA, and devoured. All that remained of him was his arm…and half his head." Everyone cringed a little at her words. Getting eaten by the BETA was considered one of the worst possible ways to die. Getting roasted by a Laser-class was preferable.

"Uh, okay…Whatever. I suppose I can accept that." Confusion was written visibly on his face, and heard in his voice. "But again I reiterate, I was late to class…what exactly is a BETA?" Yukimasa asked with a little force in his voice, his irritation was becoming more apparent the more these people talked. "None of this means jack to me. As far as I can tell, I'm not being held together by duct tape and positive thinking."

"In simplest terms, giant alien space bugs! Don't bother asking for specifics. You'll see in due time." Sebastian said hurriedly.

It was Yukimasa's turn to be surprised. "Sebastian Connor?" He said in disbelief. "Wow…did I step into the Twilight Zone or something?"

"Captain Takatsukasa, we can deal with our guest later." Yuuya urged, he didn't have time to deal with all this. "Yui and the other girls are still out there. We've locked in on her transponder. Let's just go and find them! Perhaps Mr. Ikuruga or whoever he is can join us? That machine of his seems like it could help us out against any BETA we run across."

Don't worry about a thing, my faithful mobile suit, the ZGMF-XF91 Liberation Gundam, is always on call!" Yukimasa said, snapping his helmet on. Back mounted thrusters ignited, and the intriguing machine joined the TSFs in the air. The eight pilots took off in the direction of the distress beacon. They entered into the center of what used to be Kyoto, dodging and weaving between the ravaged buildings.

It wasn't long before they found a downed Zuikaku painted yellow. "That's Yui's TSF!" For the first time since the battle started, Kyoko was beginning to become worried. Shimako could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes again. The deep blue Takemikazuchi came to a landing in front of the battered TSF. Her hands curled around her control grips. It was then she heard a dull thunk. She looked to see Seiryu's blood red version of her own machine put a metallic hand on her shoulder.

"Yui is smart, I'm certain she had the common sense to find cover." Seiryu said. "Besides, it's only been about forty minutes. She couldn't have gotten very far on foot. We just need to cover the immediate vicinity." The Mist Wolf began barking orders. "Everyone put your sensors on full alert! Keep an eye out for anything and everything!"

"I'm getting another transponder on my scopes." Yosuke reported. "It appears to be…Cadet Yamashiro's! Kazusa is still alive!" He looked at it closer. "She's just under a kilometer away from here, Captain Himura! If I were Yui, that's where I'd go."

This gave hope for Kuro. "I'm with Yousuke. If I was in her situation, that's what I'd do." No further prompting was necessary, the entire motley crew jetted toward the beacon's location. What they found was the absolute worst-case scenario. A single white Zuikaku, and a small figure in a yellow Japanese Imperial Guard Fortified Suit, surrounded on all side by hordes of Tank-class BETA, a few of which were currently trying to tear their way into Kazusa's machine.

"Allow me." Yukimasa said, with that, the twin cannons mounted on the Liberation's back flipped outward. "Have a taste of my Variable Speed Beam Rifles you monster movie rejects!" A pair of brilliant orange-red lances flashed from the barrels, tearing into the seething mass below, they ripped through the BETA, making them all begin glowing brilliant orange before exploding. "I've given you an opening. Go get them!"

"Lieutenant Connor, your people will retrieve the girls, Captain Himura, let's clear out some of those BETA! Wait for our signal!" Kyoko said, with no further prompting, the two Takemikazuchis descended into the middle of the chaos. The blue haired samurai smirked. "Watch long and hard, Boys. You're going to behold the true Sword Dance of Beauty and Beast!"

Seiryu smirked. "And no one knows how much you love to dance the way I do, Kyoko." The red and blue machines descended into the middle of the swarm, Type-74s drawn. The four young men had thought Sebastian and Kyoko worked well in concert, but now they could see that the Mist Wolf was her true dance partner. Their movements were seamless, as if the two could read each other's minds.

Kyoko brought her blade around in a horizontal slash, hacking into a Grappler-type, when a Destroyer attempted to ram her. But it was met by a flash of red, as Seiryu sped in, rapidly hacking away at the giant bug's legs, sending them skidding to a halt since it couldn't move on disembodied stumps, before having its life brought to an end by Seiryu plunging his blade into the soft, unprotected portion of the body.

"You things were always uglier up close!" The Mist Wolf remarked, gazing on at the dead carapace. He turned, flicking his blade to rid it of the blood, before zeroing in on Kyoko as she gracefully cut her way through a horde of Destroyers and Grapplers. He couldn't help but smirk. "She always did have style!" Seiryu hoisted up his blade. "I can't exactly let her have all the fun."

Kyoko and Seiryu continued weaving in and out amongst the BETA, dropping them left and right with little more than their blades, demonstrating incredible teamwork and precision. A few Destroyers tried to ram her, but she quickly jumped out of the way, switching with her partner, who jetted over them, going for a downward plunge, straight into the Destroyer's innards.

It wasn't long before the two Japanese aces had managed to clear out a large enough perimeter for their comrades to enact a rescue. "Lieutenant Connor, you have your opening, go now!" Seiryu yelled, kicking a Grappler into a Destroyer only for it to be run over. He took a running start to fly into the air, going for Sebastian's earlier maneuver to simply flatten the BETA with sheer weight and kinetic force.

"Take your chance while you have it!" Kyoko declared, her Type-74 hacking and slashing away at some Destroyers, before back flipping over some Grapplers. She dropped in between them, going for a powerful overhead slash, beheading the lead Grappler, before cutting off the spindly legs of a second of irritating space bugs, impaling it in the head.

"Twilight Flight, with me!" Sebastian said, leading his team down into the mess. "Kuro, Yousuke, go for Kazusa. Yuuya, cover me as I grab Yui!" The Hornet swooped in, landing right in front of the young girl, who was completely frozen in place. The Ghost Wolf cracked open his cockpit. He brought his M1911 to bear when he saw a pair of Soldier-class BETA slowly advancing on Yui, still frozen in fear. A pair of .45 ACP bullets found their marks, causing them to slump to the ground dead.

"Yui!" Sebastian called out, running up to her. "Hey it's me, Sebastian!" She looked up into his eyes. It took a few minutes for her to register she had been rescued. He wasn't prepared for her to leap on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she broke down into hysterical tears.

"It's going to be okay…" He whispered, running a calming hand through her hair. Getting back into his cockpit, Yui reluctantly released her grip, letting herself be strapped into the collapsible side seat used for when extra passengers had to be carried. Since she already had her flight suit on, Sebastian didn't have to worry about any high-G maneuvers.

"Kazusa…what about Kazusa?" She whimpered. "She was trapped in her fighter and couldn't get out!"

"Yousuke and Kuro are working on it right now." Sebastian reassured her. "Hydra One, this is Twilight One…I have Cadet Takamura in my cockpit with me! Twilight Three and Twilight Four, have you recovered Cadet Yamashiro yet?"

"Working on it!" Kuro said, emptying a quick barrage into the BETA currently swarming all over his girlfriend's machine. "Yousuke, cover me! I'm going to try and get Kazusa out!" His friend responded with the standard double click before drawing his Type-74, hacking through a couple of Destroyers while Kuro put himself in danger to leave his Zuikaku, running as fast as he could over to the other TSF. "Hang in there, Kazusa. We're going to get you soon, baby!"

Mustering all the strength he could, Kuro ripped the cockpit hatch off, exposing Kazusa, half of her face dripping in blood from a nasty gash on her forehead. "Kuro…" She whimpered as her boyfriend slowly lowered himself into the smashed cockpit. "It's my leg…it's stuck. I can't get out."  
She grabbed onto his arm. "Help me, please!"

Kuro said nothing, running a reassuring hand along her cheek, while moving as fast he could to free her without making the injury even worse. "Okay, I think I got it. Don't worry honey. With one motion he pulled Kazusa out of the cockpit, carrying her to his machine. After securing her in the harness. He powered up his engines, getting airborne as fast as he could, to his dismay he saw Yosuke surrounded on all sides.

"Cadet Hanamura, hang on!" Kyoko opened fire with her Assault Cannon, "Captain Himura, let's get down there!" Seiryu drew his own Melee Halberd, but Yousuke cut in.

"It's okay, Captain. Just get Kazusa and Yui to safety. I'll stay here and cover your escape. I guess this is the end of the line for me." Yousuke's voice was eerily calm, a perfect match for his face. He looked every inch the samurai. "Hey Kuro…take care of the girls. I'll be watching you from the other side. I don't want to see you there for a long time."

"Yousuke don't!" Kuro pleaded, only for a red arm to block his way.

"Cadet Hanamura has made his decision, Cadet Shinano…please do your best to respect his wishes." Seiryu said in a solemn tone. "Cadet Hanamura, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better, but know you will be forever remembered for your actions today in the name of the Japanese Empire."

Yousuke shook his head. "I'm not doing it for Japan per say, Captain. I'm doing it for my friends. In the end, that's all that matters to me." His face became determined. "All right, let's dance!" Yousuke began weaving in and out, firing his rifle until he used up all his ammunition. He drew his blade. "Go now while you still have a chance!"

"You heard him. We're being given a chance to escape." Seiryu said. Kuro wanted to protest, but he knew there was nothing else he could do. Kazusa took hold of his hand; it was a small, but comforting gesture. Sebastian and Yuuya couldn't help but feel slightly empty inside, for not being able to do more. Kyoko and Seiryu's expression were stoic, they had seen plenty of their brothers and sisters in arms fall in battle, this was just another notch on the belt, sadly.

"Damn it!" Yuuya cursed, hitting the reinforced titanium wall of his cockpit as they made for the command post, the image of Yousuke's machine slowly being overwhelmed from all sides forever burned into his memory. "I'm sorry, Kuro. If we had been watching more closely…"

"Don't beat yourself about it, Lieutenant Bridges." Kyoko replied softly. "In our line of work, our lives can be compromised at any time. As much as we would want like to save everybody and come home alive after every single mission. It just doesn't always work that way. But we managed to save Kazusa, Yui, and Shimako. All three of them are alive. If you ask me, that's a good day's work."

"She's right, Yuuya. At the very least we brought three of the girls home alive." Kuro said, caressing Kazusa's cheek, causing her to blush. "I'm sorry about Izumi and Aki…"

"It's okay. We just weren't ready this time." Kazusa whispered, not relinquishing her the hold of her boyfriend's hand.

"Don't worry, next time will be different!" Yuuya said.

(Four days later, Tokyo Japan)

In the end, despite the valiant efforts on the combined part of the Imperial Japanese Army, the Imperial Guard, and a little help from a contingent of the United States Marine Corps, courtesy of the Crimson Fox, the BETA had managed to overrun a good part of the Japanese archipelago, the once proud, shining capital city of Kyoto reduced to little more than a smoking wreck. Twilight Flight and the survivors of Squad Sigma 5A

retreated to Tokyo to rest and recover.

However Yukimasa was seriously wondering if he could reconsider his amenities. Colonel Iwaya had immediately taken him into custody, and the Liberation was confiscated. He wasn't worried about them getting into the cockpit, as he had locked down the operating system with a powerful Fractal Encryption Code he had personally created. He was currently sitting in an interrogation room, his red jacket hung over the back of the chair, leaving a light blue t-shirt. He put his pristine white boots up on the table. "They could have at least given me something to read, or maybe a baseball to bounce against the wall." He grumbled.

In the adjacent room, behind thick double-paned, soundproof one-way glass, Eiji Iwaya sized up the young man in the chair, recalling a near identical person. "It still baffles me that he could be here, Mark." He remarked to the Crimson Fox. "I read the report, hell I even inspected his remains, what little there was. There's no possible way that it could really be Yukimasa in there." The scarred man frowned. "Yet I look into those eyes and see that smug grin. That's all him."

"Not to mention that weird Tactical Surface Fighter he came in with." Mark said. "I could see the mechanics drooling over it the minute we brought it in. They want to inspect it and bad!" Brown eyes refocused on the young man in the room. "Why don't you let me handle this round of questioning, Eiji? Maybe I can get something out of him."

"By all means, have at it, Mark. He's starting to wear away at my last good nerve." Eiji had already interviewed him twice, and both times the young man stuck to his guns, saying he was an officer of something called ZAFT, which was a military organization that apparently defended a series of orbiting space stations known as the PLANTs. The Japanese colonel was at his wit's end, so he'd let his American counterpart handle it.

Mark entered the room. The younger man sat bold upright, his jaw hanging low to expose very pointy teeth. "C-commander Lamperouge? Is that really you, sir?" Yukimasa said in disbelief.

"It's Colonel Lamperouge, son." Mark sat down, fixing a questioning stare at him. "Judging from your reaction, I get the impression you know who I am?"

"But of course sir! Anyone who's anyone knows who the Crimson Fox is!" Yukimasa said, as if it was obvious. "You're one of ZAFT's Grand Nine! I wouldn't be who I am if guys like you and the others didn't lay the groundwork."

"You've mentioned this ZAFT group to my colleague, Colonel Iwaya, plenty of times. Perhaps you'd be willing to elaborate?"

Yukimasa groaned in annoyance. "How many times are we going to go around in circles? I've already explained to you! I am Lieutenant Yukimasa Ikuruga, I was born in Kyoto, Japan, on February 11th, C.E. 55 to Yukimura and Hitomi Ikuruga! We lived in the Republic of East Asia until I was 11, and we moved to the PLANTs. I joined the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty in 68 to defend my adopted homeland! Do I need to draw a diagram for you?"

Mark said nothing through the younger man's rant. He looked at Yukimasa for a few more seconds before he calmly stood up, making for the door. "Hey kid…" He looked over his shoulder. "Think fast!" With genetically enhanced reflexes, he snatched a white streak out of the air. Red eyes widened as Yukimasa stared at the baseball the Crimson Fox threw at him. Mark snickered. "Don't forget this _is_ an interrogation room. It is monitored and we are paying attention."

"Uh…thank you, sir." Yukimasa said, giving the ball a nervous toss, as the door clanged shut. He regarded the sphere for a minute, before tossing it against the wall. "They could have at least given me a glove too."

Eiji came out of the observation room at the same time Mark exited. "What do you think, Mark? Is he just delusional or is he making it all up?"

"The kid's telling the truth." The Crimson Fox said plaintively. "I can tell when someone is lying or not. That kid is not lying, and to be honest…" He trailed off, dropping to a whisper even though it was completely uncalled for. "A story that ludicrous is something that could never be completely forged."

"A wise decision, Colonel Lamperouge." A cool, feminine voice spoke. The two men turned to see Kyoko and Seiryu walk up, flanking a woman wearing the uniform of the United Nations Armed Forces. Shoulder-length fuchsia hair framed a face that would be considered quite attractive, with a calculated gleam in her violet eyes. "This young man may prove to be the answer I've long searched for." She held her hand out. "Doctor Yuuko Kouzuki. It's nice to meet you in person, Colonel Lamperouge, your reputation proceeds you."

"Doctor Kozuki is one of the best scientific minds we have available, not to mention she knew Lieutenant Ikuruga personally, Colonel." Kyoko explained, eyes flickering to the screen where Yukimasa was still throwing the ball around. "We thought if anyone could get a handle on this, it's her."

Yuuko put a hand on her hip. "Yukimasa had a brilliant mind, one of the finest engineers I ever knew. I told him it would be a waste of his talent to join the military, but the boy was anything if a patriot. He couldn't stand by watching his countrymen suffer, he hoped that by joining the fight he would be able to rally them, provide them hope." She sighed. "A pity he ended up dead for it."

"What exactly were the two of you working on, Doctor Kouzuki?" Mark asked, as they re-entered the observation room, watching Yukimasa continue to toss the ball and catch it. Yuuko's gaze didn't break from him. "You say he could 'provide answers' for you. Perhaps you can elaborate on that?"

"I have a theory, Colonel, that our universe is but one of many. That there are multiple realities, each with its own Earth, Some are near carbon copies of each other, while others are completely different. Imagine if the multiverse is a vast ocean, and each individual reality is a bubble in this ocean. I theorized that it was possible to travel between these worlds. Yukimasa assisted me in researching it. If he is from another world then it means I was right."

"Alternate Earths huh?" Mark said, "You really think it's true?"

"Why not, Colonel? We're only beginning to understand the sheer depth of the universe. Who's to say it can't happen." Yuuko said, resting her elegant chin in her hand. "Let me question him, I think I can relate to him better."

Mark looked to Eiji. "We may as well do what the woman wants, Mark. We can't squeeze any more out of him. Perhaps we need a more delicate touch in this matter. The kid's all yours, Doc. Have at it." Yuuko gave a slight nod, before heading into the interrogation area.

Yukimasa stood up at the sight of the stunning woman in a labcoat entering. His jaw dropped for a second time in less than twenty minutes. "This is getting better and better. First, they send in Commander Lamperouge…and now they roped you into this whole farce, Doc? Is someone just playing hell with my mind today?"

"I assure you, Lieutenant Ikuruga, no one is playing with your mind. I am Yuuko Kouzuki, and the man you saw earlier is Mark Lamperouge…just not the ones you know." Yuuko said, taking a seat at the table. "You're going to have to forgive both of the old men. "They're soldiers, and don't quite think in the same way that you and I do." She gestured to the chair. "Have a seat, and we'll talk."

Yukimasa let out an annoyed groan, but complied, figuring it would be easier than put up a fight. "So you going to tell me just what the hell is going on here?"

"I'll keep it simple, Lieutenant Ikuruga. You are in an alternate universe…a parallel Earth." Yuuko leaned forward, noticing she had his attention. "I once knew someone just like you…in fact, he was you. The Yukimasa Ikuruga of my world. He was my lab assistant, and like me believed in the existence of parallel worlds." She smirked a little, filing away the mental image of the dumbstruck look on his face for later. "You should feel flattered. You're proof that our theory was correct."

The red-clad pilot breathed heavily, wanting to denounce it all as a total lie, but his mind focused on a memory of a woman who was an exact duplicate of the one sitting before him, talking about her theory of alternate worlds. "So then…this isn't the Cosmic Era? It's not C.E. 72?" Yuuko just shook her head. He slumped in his chair. "Could I possibly get something to drink? Preferably something strong with a heavy dose of alcohol?"

Yuuko chuckled, cradling her head in her hand. "Not now, I need you sober, but perhaps I can arrange something down the line." She reached out to take hold of his hand, causing him to tense up a little. "I know this is a lot to take in, Yukimasa. But if you help me out, I'll see about getting you home. What do you say?"

Yukimasa contemplated it. Given his current circumstances, it wasn't like he could just hop back into orbit and back track. He finally sighed in resignation. "I guess I have no choice." He leaned back, silently appreciating the view of Yuuko's face. "So…a parallel Earth? It looks like I stepped over the rainbow and through the looking glass." He let out a weary grin. "Doc Kouzuki was right all along. Yeah, I knew your counterpart back home."

"I inferred that from earlier, but tell me, just how did you end up here?"

"It's a long story." Yukimasa said. "The abridged version is I was trying to realize the dream of my father. He died in a big war that just ended in my world. The man was brilliant; he developed a mechanism that would allow for quick interstellar travel. I volunteered to test it, but something went haywire. The next thing I know I'm hurtling at the sun at speeds even the craziest people wouldn't dare to travel at. I blacked out from the G-forces, and the next thing I know, I'm in the middle of a battle with giant alien space bugs."

"I guess that would be a startling wake-up call." Yuuko drawled. "If you're willing to play ball with us, Lieutenant, I'll see about getting you out of here."

"Anything is better than here." Yukimasa said. "So how do we spin my sudden reappearance? A lot of people will be asking about my return from the belly of the beast as it were. Although I'm not sure I'd ever want to be there in the first place." The devious smile Yuuko gave made him very uncomfortable. "Okay, you may not be the Yuuko Kouzuki I know intimately, but you have the same expression when you get a plan in your head."

"I'm glad to know I'm in good company then, Lieutenant. My plan can cover all of our bases. Where you've been, and the appearance of your 'Mobile Suit' as you call it." Yuuko leaned in, a mischievous, but calculating gleam in her violet eyes. It's no secret that your counterpart was one of the best scientific minds the Japanese Empire had available at the time. You joined the Imperial Guard out of a sense of duty and patriotism, volunteering to join the defense of Kyushu."

"We'll say you faked your death, and was secretly recovered in time. Once you recovered, you were tapped by the Imperial Government to work on a special project, a brand new prototype Tactical Surface Fighter." She let out a light chortle. "The name of the machine is the Shirokishi. When the BETA broke through to Kyoto, the Shirokishi was launched for its first combat sortie. You appeared to defend the capital, destroying many BETA and saving several lives in the process. The public will eat it up."

"I can live with that." Yukimasa said, pulling his coat back on. "So in other words, I take the place of my counterpart. I guess you better fill me in on him. Because while we may have the same face and attitude. I'm willing to bet that there are some differences between us. Those were the closest to him would be able to see it."

"For starters, you're nobility in this world." Again Yuuko filed away the look of total disbelief on the young pilot's face. "It's true. The Ikurugas are one of the Five Great Noble Families of Imperial Japan, alongside Captain Takatsukasa's family. That means you wield considerable authority and power."

"Wow, my parents were influential in my world to begin with, but nobility? That's…actually kind of cool!" Yukimasa said. "I guess when you stand at the head of the line, people don't ask too many questions."

"Both Lord Yukimura and Lady Hitomi are well known in their respective fields. He created the Takemikazuchi, and she and I have worked on a few projects ourselves. It hurt them both a lot after your counterpart's death. I can only imagine overjoyed they'll be to know you're alive." Yukimasa froze at those words. "After all, as the heir to the Ikuruga Clan, you'll have to see them again."

"Oh…great!" Yukimasa said, hands nervously clenching. "I can't wait to see them again…"

(Imperial Military Hospital. Tokyo, Japan)

Yui leaned back in her hospital bed, looking out the window at the crystal blue-sky overhead. It shouldn't have been so beautiful in light of the tragedy they had to endure. The capital city she called home destroyed, two of her childhood friends now dead. Yet her grief was mitigated by the image of the two brave men who came to her rescue. She recalled Sebastian gently bundling her into his Hornet as Yuuya held the perimeter, firing at anything that got near them.

Likewise, Kazusa was also dealing with her own feelings. As their squad had dodged and weaved through the narrow streets, the sudden appearance of a mammoth Fort-class BETA had caused her and Izumi to crash. Much to her dismay, she had learned from Yui that their pigtailed friend became the BETA's dinner. If not for the actions of Twilight Flight, she would have become food too.

Shimako had gotten off lucky with minimal injuries; a few bumps and bruises, but that was about the extent of it. She was currently sitting in a chair between her two hospitalized teammates. "So you should get getting out of here before too long?" She asked.

"Another couple days or so. I can't say I'll miss this place. Hospital food goes right through me." Kazusa twisted her face in disgust, recalling how not more than ten minutes after dinner she had to buzz for a nurse to help her get to the bathroom. This elicited a giggle from Shimako, causing the other girl to glare at her. "Oh yeah, laugh it up! It won't be so funny when you're in the hospital and have to endure it!"

"Please guys. This is no time to fight." Yui said, trying to act as peacemaker. Luckily the door opened, admitting Sebastian, Yuuya, Yukimasa, Kyoko, and Seiryu. Her eyes lit up at seeing her friends.

"I trust we're not interrupting something?" Kyoko asked, giving a knowing smile.

"Not at all ma'am." Yui said, to which Kyoko gently pinched the younger girl's cheek, causing her to start blushing in embarrassment.

"Now now, Yui. We've discussed this plenty of times before. Neither of us are not on duty. We're just family seeing each other. I won't have any of this 'ma'am' nonsense. I'm just happy to see my favorite cousin is okay." Kyoko said, giving her a sisterly hug.

"You two are related?" Yuuya said.

"But of course, Lieutenant Bridges." Kyoko gave a stunning smile, she looked like a model in that moment. "Yui is the closest thing I have to a little sister. Nothing is more important to me than her safety." She stood up, giving a slight bow to both Yuuya and Sebastian. "I'm in debt to both of you. Thank you for saying her life."

"Leave no man…or woman, behind. That's a code all soldiers, regardless of nation or race can live by." Sebastian said. "And to be honest, I've become rather attached to them. I couldn't just let them die."

Kazusa nodded in agreement. "I remember something my father once said. Our bonds are the only things that hold us in this world. I never put much stock in that saying…until now." Fresh tears began leaking out of her eyes, to which Kuro handed her a box of tissues. "I wouldn't be here right now if all of you hadn't come to rescue us. It's a debt I can never repay."

"I feel the same way." Yui said.

"Then how about we make it formal?" Sebastian said, looking to Seiryu, noting the katana hanging at his side. "Captain Himura…may I borrow your weapon for a second? I'll give it right a back."

Seiryu's hand came up protectively to the handle. "What for, Lieutenant? You don't exactly just ask for another samurai's blade."

"Yui just said we should make an oath to always survive together. I'm formalizing it, but since I don't have my own blade, I need to make due with what I have." Sebastian said, holding out his hand. Seiryu considered it for a moment, before drawing his weapon. The young Marine regarded it for a moment before dropping to one knee, bowing his head slightly as he laid the elegant blade before everyone present.

The Ghost Wolf began speaking in a solemn voice. "Let it be known on this day that I, First Lieutenant Sebastian Andrew Connor, Callsign, Ghost Wolf, swear to the people in this room, Yuuya Bridges, Yui Takamura, Kazusa Yamashiro, Shimako Kai, Yukimasa Ikuruga, Kyoko Takatsukasa, and Seiryu Himura, that as long as we all draw breath, I will fight and do all in my power to make sure we come home, together alive. From this day forward, you are all my kin, as good as blood. If you will accept it."

Kyoko inclined her head slightly. "On behalf of everyone in the room, we accept your oath, Sebastian. I couldn't imagine a better person to call my little brother."

His head came up, revealing the intensity in his brilliant blue orbs to his now oath-sister. "I do not make this oath easily or lightly, Kyoko. As a member of the United States Marine Corps, I look out for my own, and that is not a promise…it's a guarantee! I always honor my guarantees!" he stood up, handing the blade back to Seiryu. "You have a fine weapon, Captain, well-crafted and taken care of."

The Mist Wolf smirked, sheathing his sword. "Arashi No Ookami has seen me through many conflicts. I'm humbled you would swear such an oath on my weapon." He bowed slightly. "Don't forget, Kyoko and I are still older than you, Sebastian. That means our duty is to look out for you as well. Together we will survive…Ototo."

"Thank you, Aniki." Sebastian replied, using the informal Japanese address for an older brother. "I never had older siblings before, so this is going be a big adjustment for me." Kyoko smiled, giving him a gentle hug, and chaste kiss on the cheek, eliciting a slight blush from him.

Yuuya just looked on in amusement. "While I don't exactly share the sentiment. You have always been a good friend to me, Seb." He smirked. "Truth be told, If I had to call anyone my brother…I don't think I could have chosen better."

Yukimasa clapped Yuuya on the shoulder. "Brothers and Sisters in Arms. I love it! We took a big hit in losing Kyoto, but we are still alive to tell the tale. One thing about Humanity is that we are very good at surviving. This will be no different!" Despite his bold words, inside, he was sweating, after all…he still had to meet his double's parents!


	4. Soviet Hive Operation

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1. Viktor Reznov and Dimitri Petrenko belong to Activision and Treyarch. Warning for Russian Cuss Words. See author notes below.

Wolf's Fury Alternative: Total Eclipse

Soviet Hive Operation

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

(August 6th, 1998 Tokyo, Japan)

The entire world was still reeling from the destruction of Kyoto. But even in the shadows of such a dark time, some light still shone through. First Lieutenant Yukimasa Ikaruga of the Japanese Imperial Guard, First Lieutenant Sebastian Connor of the United States Marine Corps, and Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges, United States Army, were all being hailed as heroes for their actions in saving the lives of Cadets Yui Takamura and Kazusa Yamashiro.

The two American soldiers had been surprised to learn that they were put up for the Silver Star at the recommendation of Kyoko, Seiryu, and Eiji. However, the evidence was present as Sebastian and Yuuya sat a together in the commissary, admiring the medals they had just received in a short ceremony from Mark. "Well now, you have to admit this is a big feather in our caps, Yuuya." Sebastian remarked. "It's the first real commendation I've ever received."

"Me too. I know it's silly, but I told my mom. She was real proud of me." Yuuya said.

"It's not silly at all. She has reason to be proud of you. That being said, we're still lightweights when compared to Colonel Lamperouge. Did you see all of his medals?" Sebastian whistled, recalling the veritable rainbow of colored ribbons and gold and silver on the Crimson Fox's dress uniform. "A Purple Heart, Three Silver Stars, a Navy Cross, and a Medal of Honor? I'd like to hear the stories behind how he earned those babies!"

Yuuya sighed. "I'd love to as well. Sadly, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. My commanding officer wants me back in North Carolina yesterday." Sebastian gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Sebastian, I just want to say, you were right. This trip was just what I needed. It's given me a fresh perspective on my heritage. I'm…actually starting to become comfortable with my Japanese side."

Sebastian chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. "Then I have done my job." He held his hand out. "I don't want you to be late, Yuuya. Have a safe trip back home. I hope we get to see each other soon, hopefully under better circumstances next time." The Japanese-American pilot smiled, giving a firm shake before the two young men parted ways, none of them realizing the start of the adventures ahead of him.

(August 12th, 1998, Ikaruga Manor, Tokyo, Japan)

Yukimasa took a deep breath as he looked up at the pair of imposing steel doors that lead to his family estate. "I guess they are loaded if they have a place like this!" He muttered to himself, given how much space was at a premium in a place like Japan. He put a hand on the heavy wrought iron, noticing the elaborate scrollery decorating them. "One thing's for certain…my dad definitely had a hand in this."

His father, Yukimura Koto Ikaruga, was a cultured man, and often known for preferring the finer things in life. Yukimasa had to imagine this world's counterpart was no different. He was proven right, both at the stately looking three story Victorian-style house, and the large expanse of grass running between the dwelling and the gate where he currently stood.

Yukimasa whistled in appreciation, "Yeah…I was right. This is definitely my old man's style." Recalling that Yukimura had spent much of his formative years in the Atlantic Federation gaining an appreciation for their culture and architecture, and it seemed that this Yukimura had been heavily educated in the United States as well. Squaring his shoulders, Yukimasa marched down the cobblestone front walk, standing at the door, reaching for the heavy iron doorknocker on the front. "Here goes, everything!" Banging it loudly three times.

He took a couple minutes to look over his current attire given to him by Colonel Iwaya before departing. "I thought ZAFT uniforms were flashy, but this makes them look outright austere!" Yukimasa was currently wearing the uniform of the Japanese Imperial Guard, due to his status as one of the Five Regent Houses, his was a brilliant royal blue, trimmed in orange, complete with knee high black boots, and gold scrollery along the front.

It was then Yukimasa's entire world came to a screeching halt. A woman with short hair, black as night itself answered the door. She wasn't very tall, maybe standing just a few inches below Yukimasa. To anyone who had first met would think she was fairly young, maybe in her early thirties, although she was actually in her mid-forties. Yukimasa gaped for a few seconds, blood red eyes meeting grey blue ones, quickly filling with tears. He struggled with the next words out of his mouth. "Uh…hi Mom!" He managed a weak wave. "Been a while hasn't it?"

"MY BABY BOY!" Hitomi Yuuhi Ikaruga all but burst his eardrums as she gave him a crushing hug, swinging him around with a strength that belied her slight frame. "By Amaterasu's light, I thought I was hearing things when Colonel Iwaya called us!" Happy tears slid down her face. "But here you are right in front of me! My sweet Yukimasa!"

"Mom!" Yukimasa groaned by reflex. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being in this woman's arms. Despite looking like his mother, sounding and even feeling like his mother, this wasn't her…the Hitomi Ikaruga he called 'Mom', was long dead…killed in one of the greatest tragedies of the Cosmic Era on February 14th, C.E. 70. When an Atlantic Federation Fenrir-class nuclear warhead, destroyed the Junius Seven space colony.

But at the same time, there was something reassuring about looking into this woman's face, a sense of comfort he hadn't felt in years. "Sweetheart, come here! Our son is finally home!" Hitomi called out. Yukimasa was certain his heart was going to stop again at the sight of a man in his early fifties come from the hallway, the man being his father, Yukimura Koto Ikaruga.

Yukimura was quite the physical specimen at six foot three, a broad chest and shoulders clearly defined in the simple white button up shirt and dark slacks he currently wore. But at the same time, there was no denying the scholarly gleam in the stone gray eyes framed by steel rimmed glasses. A thick brown beard covered the lower part of his face, but it only added to the presence the Ikaruga Patriarch emanated.

"Hi Dad." Yukimasa uttered, weakly. Much to his amazement, a wide grin formed on the older man's lips, he marched over, joining his wife and 'son' in a group hug.

"Hello Son, you have no idea how good it is to see you." Yukimura's voice was jovial; it was almost jarring for the younger man to hear such a joyous tone in his voice. "I must say you look quite well for a dead man." He swatted his son on the back. "It appears that news of your death was quite exaggerated. Which makes me glad, it means I can tell the office to rescind that death certificate."

"I'm so glad I could oblige you, Dad." Yukimasa said, straining to catch his breath, he was beginning to turn the same shade of blue as his uniform. "Uh, is it too much for you to ease up a little, Mom? I'm having difficulty breathing."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." Hitomi sniffled, loosening her grip on him. "I'm just so happy to you know you're okay." She wiped away a few tears. "But they told us you were dead! Said that you got eaten by a BETA." She rested her head against his shoulder. "We didn't even have anything left to bury."

"I'm sorry about that, Mom." Yukimasa couldn't help but be caught up in the moment, feeling regret for causing them pain even if it really wasn't his fault. He decided to keep to the story for right now. "It wasn't easy to lie to everyone, but the brass came to me because they wanted my help with the new TSF. I couldn't stand the thought of those giant bugs tromping through my town…sadly I didn't have any Raid handy, so I had to use what I had available at the time."

Yukimura put a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "If you don't mind dear, I'm certain our son is very tired." He flashed a knowing glance to his son. "It's been difficult on us. Why don't you see about getting dinner ready? I imagine he'd love to have a good home-cooked meal after all his time in the military and being undercover."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that all." Yukimasa had to admit, the prospect of a nice family meal appealed to him. "I'm going to go up to my room and rest for a bet. Let me know when it's ready." He went up the stairs, hoping he didn't get the wrong room. Yukimasa sighed, changing out of his uniform and into a pair of dark sweatpants and a red t-shirt. "Blue was never my color to begin with."

He crashed down on the bed, getting some well-deserved sleep. It wasn't long before the inviting scent of warm, delicious food woke him up. Memories of days long past dredged up from the depths of his mind. "I guess no matter what world I'm in…Mom's food is still Mom's food." He said, hearing Hitomi give the obligatory cry that dinner was ready. Yukimasa decided there was no point in missing out on a good home cooked meal.

When he walked into the dining room, he couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at the wide variety of food, both Eastern and Western, laid out on the table. Hitomi looked especially proud of herself. "I made all your favorites, dear. I figured after eating nothing but field rations and whatever Government Issue swill, you would welcome it."

"Heh, you wouldn't be entirely wrong, Mom." He said out of reflex, sitting down in his chair. "It's a nice spread. Everything looks delicious." The happy smile on Hitomi's face gave him a warm feeling he hadn't felt in years. "But enough talking, let's get to eating."

"You're talking my language, son." Yukimura said, reaching for some slices of fresh cut ham. Twenty minutes later the entire table was cleared, and the Ikaruga Patriarch let out a belch that Yukimasa was certain could be heard across the entire country.

Yukimura let out a hearty chortle as he got up. "Hitomi, that was wonderful as always. Yukimasa, when you're done helping your mother with the dishes, I'd like to speak to you in private, I'll be in my study. You know where that is."

"Yes sir." He said, feeling very uneasy at the coming conversation. It was silent as Mother and Son cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Yukimasa wasn't sure what to say, so he just settled for enjoying a quiet moment. After everything was put away, Yukimasa headed down the hall to where his father's office was located. He wasn't surprised to see a pair of large double doors made of a dark wood.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Yukimasa put his hands on the doors, giving them a firm push. His father's office was about what he suspected, lined with tall bookshelves alternating with mahogany paneling he was certain all cost a fortune. Yukimura himself had taken a seat behind his desk, and the younger Ikaruga couldn't help but feel like he had been called to the headmaster's office.

"Thank you for being so prompt. Have a seat, son." Yukimura indicated to one of the two plush leather chairs in front of his desk. The young pilot sat down. "Well, Yukimasa, I have to admit that no one was more surprised to hear of your arrival than we were. Your mother is just content to have you back. However." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I, on the other hand, would like some answers from you. The fact that you've apparently been working on some special project so secret it required you to fake your own death, plus the details of which are beyond even my security clearance as one of the highest ranking members of the Imperial Guard makes me very curious."

Yukimasa swallowed hard, doing his best to keep his poker face on. "I'll admit that the method was quite extreme, but it really was necessary, Dad. Project White Knight was named that for a reason…to be the shining beacon of hope our people need in the darkest hour." He kept his breathing even, not daring to break eye contact. "I was in Kyushu when I got approached by the minds behind the program, told me they needed my expertise." He gave a sheepish grin, hoping that it would help soothe his own nerves. "I thought they were joking when they said my death would be staged to get me away…and then they actually did it."

Yukimura chortled a little. "So tell me more about the project, what about it was so classified that the world had to believe you were dead?"

"In truth, this isn't a purely Japanese operation. The Shirokishi was developed with help from the Americans. The technology used in its construction is…needless to say, cutting edge. I'm certain you'd understand not wanting it to fall into the wrong hands. You have a pretty good idea of who I'm talking about, right?" Yukimasa smirked inside, noting the slight narrowing of his father's eyes.

"Yeah…dirty Red bastards." He muttered, gray eyes flashing in anger for a spilt second. "So tell me…what exactly would make this new Tactical Surface Fighter so valuable?"

Yukimasa hesitated a little, not sure how to anticipate Yukimura's reaction. "Well for starters, it's a new kind of TSF called a Mobile Suit. And what makes it so cutting edge is the armaments it carries…they're all energy based weapons." He almost wished he had his phone to capture his father's reaction at those words.

"Energy weapons? This new TSF has energy weapons?" Yukimura almost exclaimed. "I've heard stories about various countries developing them, but they were all still on the drawing board, Years away from becoming reality! You mean to tell me that somebody actually got them to work?" Yukimasa just nodded, "But what kind of power plant would it use? I have to imagine any kind of energy weapons would drain their power packs after two or three shots, max!"

"You wouldn't be wrong." Yukimasa said. "The Variable Speed Beam Rifles, or VSBRs for short, are massive power hogs." He looked away slightly. "It's the reason why Shirokishi…is nuclear powered." He was glad Yukimura was sitting down, because he was certain the older man would have had a heart attack at those last two words.

"Nuclear Powered? Someone managed to miniaturize a nuclear reactor and put it into a TSF?" Yukimura couldn't believe his ears. He then stood up, walking over to an ornate liquor cabinet. Yukimura opened it up, grabbing a bottle of expensive whiskey and a shot glass, sitting down. "Pardon me, son. I think I'm going to need a drink or two…hundred."

"Remember when I said the Americans were involved? Well, there you go. They provided the reactor." Yukimasa said. "The Shirokishi may very well be the most powerful weapon humanity has ever developed, and if word of its capabilities got out, you can be damn certain everybody would want a piece of it, hence why it was created under such an umbrella of secrecy, Dad. Hell, I'm stretching my orders as it is just by telling you what little I have."

"No, having heard all this, it's perfectly reasonable." Yukimura said, taking a shot. "This thing makes everything else we have look like a toy. This new machine needs to be protected at all costs. I'll see about getting you an R-Type Takemikazuchi for everyday use. I doubt you want to be parading that thing around everywhere you go."

"It would be helpful, thanks Dad." Yukimasa said. It was then the phone rang.

"This is General Ikaruga." Yukimura's voice slipped low, becoming very controlled and measured. "Ah, yes he's right here as a matter of fact." He handed the receiver to his son. "It's Doctor Kozuki, she wants to speak to you."

"Hello then, Doc. What can I do for you?" Yukimasa asked.

"Is it possible you can swing by my lab tomorrow?" Yuuko asked. "The Shogun wishes to speak to you."

"The Shogun?" Yukimasa asked, that nervous feeling beginning to creep back into his spine, now stronger than ever. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a real sense of impending dread this time around.

"Why yes, the Shogun is quite eager to meet with you." He could almost see the smug grin on the scientist's face through the phone. "In truth, a lot of the brass are quite surprised at your actions during Kyoto. Everyone is beginning to talk about it. I thought it be smart if we tried to nip any rumors in the bud. What time can you be over here?"

"Uh, I think I can be there about 0900. Does that work for you?" Yukimasa asked.

"Perfect! I'll see you then." Yuuko's voice replied in a sing-song tone before she hung up.

Yukimasa sighed, before he found a whiskey filled cup pushed his way. During the conversation, Yukimura had retrieved a second shot glass and poured some whiskey for him. "Thanks, Dad." He took the drink and downed it in one gulp. "I guess some things haven't changed no matter what happens. Yuuko Kozuki being one of them!"

"I won't argue with there, son. Yuuko is lucky she's so good at her job. Not to mention she and your mother have been good friends since college. Hitomi would have my head if anyone tried anything to get rid of her."

The younger Ikaruga just smirked, knowing all too well of how legendary his mother's temper was. "I guess there are some battles you can't win no matter how hard you try." The two clinked their glasses together. Yukimasa felt warmth rush through him. He wasn't sure if it was the booze, or the feeling of reconnecting to his family. Either way, he felt that his dream was being fulfilled.

(The Following Day, Yuuko Kozuki's lab, just outside Tokyo.)

The building that Yuuko Kozuki set up shop in was fairly non-descript on the outside. However, Yukimasa could just feel a sinister vibe rolling off of the place. "Maybe Yuuko really is the mad scientist I always thought she was?" He mused silently, he opened the door. Sure enough, the magenta haired scientist was hard at work, labcoat and all. "Hey Doc, I understand you wanted to speak to me."

"Welcome to my lab, Yukimasa." Yuuko smirked. "Thank you for being prompt, after it wouldn't be smart to keep our guest waiting. Isn't that right, Shogun Koubuin?" She gestured. The sound of the door opening caused Yukimasa to turn, his jaw almost came unhinged at the sight of the young woman in front of him, wearing an ornate uniform like his own, but in a deep purple, complemented by her equally purple hair.

"Y-Yuuhi? Is that really you?" He asked nervously, watching with trepidation at the tears forming in her eyes. His mind overlaying the image of the girl in front of him with an identical person, but this one wearing the spotless white of a ZAFT team commander. He didn't have any further time consider it before she ran up to him, giving him a massive hug.

"Yukimasa, it really is you!" She wailed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I didn't want to believe it was true, but here you are in front of me! I missed you so much, old friend." She said through her tears. "You'll have to excuse the tears…it's not befitting a woman of my station." Yuuhi's smile was amazingly soothing to his soul. "But, I'm also just so happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you as well, Yuuhi." Yukimasa struggled with his words, running a reassuring hand through her long purple locks, hoping it would help to calm the girl down. "I'm sorry for the subterfuge, but it was necessary." He flashed a glare at Yuuko, who simply leaned up against the wall, a smug grin on her face.

"Of course, I'm not the only one who's happy to see you, the others came as well." Yuuhi said. Yukimasa wasn't sure whom she was talking about, when he caught sight of Yuuko making a beckoning gesture. The door swung open and a large group of young women trooped in. His red eyes widened to a length he didn't think possible.

"All of them are here?" He whispered to himself. A mad flurry of images careening through his head as his eyes whipped from one girl to another, falling on three girls in particular, a girl with short blue hair that framed green eyes, a girl with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes, and finally a girl with pink hair that bore a striking resemblance to the second. Yukimasa knew these girls very well, as he said their names in turn. "Haruko…Akane…Haruka."

Haruko Kashiwagi was the first to greet Yukimasa, leaping up to give him a bone-crunching hug. "So Doc wasn't stringing us along after all! You really have been alive all this time!" She warmly thumped him on the shoulders. "Do you have any idea how worried sick we all were? Poor Akane cried for days on end, it took Haruka forever to get her to stop."

"Stop that!" Akane Suzumiya pouted, blushing cutely before she grabbed onto his hand. "They said all that was left of you was your arm!" She sniffled, tears beginning to form in her eyes again. "And even then they weren't sure that was you!" Haruka Suzumiya gave her younger sister a comforting embrace.

"Whatever the circumstances are, we're all so happy to see you again, Yukimasa." Haruka smiled warmly. However, Yukimasa wasn't registering any of what they said. His mind was focused on another place…

_(April 1__st__, C.E. 71, Joint Operations Supreme Headquarters Alaska, Atlantic Federation) _

_ "The entrances are all sealed off! I can't get out!" Yukimasa wanted beat the cockpit wall of his GINN in anger as he heard the frantic cries of one of his oldest friends and comrades after the Earth Alliance sprung a nasty trap that would turn the tide of the entire war. Haruko was usually so laid bad and easy going, to see her so panicked tore at his heart. "Masa…" was the last thing she said before static filled the screen, her pained scream ringing in his ears. _

_ Everything began shaking madly, his GINN and accompanying Guul pitching about like a leaf in a Category Five hurricane. Yukimasa struggled to keep a hold of his platform, before it did a full three hundred sixty degree spin, sending his mobile suit spiraling through the air. "This is going to suck!" He screamed, before he hit the snow ground, and his world went black. _

_ "Haruko!" Yukimasa cried out suddenly. He looked around, realizing he was alone. Straining to keep the tears from falling. He began powering up his machine, relieved to find that most of the systems worked. "I've got to find my squad!" The monitor came to life and his stomach dropped out. What had once been a verdant fortress with a rushing blue river was nothing but a blasted wasteland, the only sign the river had been there was the crevice in the ground. "Oh my God…what did this?"_

_ He began wandering, looking for any survivors. "This is White Lotus Five to any remaining ZAFT forces, please respond now!" Yukimasa was beginning to lose hope when his radar pinged and caught a pair of IFF signals, identifying them as White Lotuses Three and Seven. "Yes!" He breathed. "White Lotus Five to White Lotus Three, please respond. White Lotus Five to White Lotus Seven, do you read me, over?"_

_ "Yukimasa, your voice is the most beautiful sound in the world right now!" Akane's voice exclaimed. "Get here as soon as you can, my sister's been badly hurt!" Yukimasa began using his thrusters to make quick hops to close the distance, his eyes not deviating from his radar screen, watching the two blinking indicators. _

_ "Hang on, girls. I'm coming as fast as I can!" He whispered to no one in particular. Eventually two downed GINNs came into view. He saw a small figure wearing a green ZAFT style flightsuit, relief flowed through him at the sight of the red hair. He immediately dismounted his machine, running up to Akane, giving her the biggest hug he could possibly manage. "I'm glad to see you're all right…now where is Haruka? You said she was hurt pretty badly, how bad?"_

_ Not bothering to hide the tears, she led him over to a small cave, and his heart sunk, as he could only stare at the blood stumps where Haruka's legs used to be…_

"Yukimasa? Hey, Yukimasa!" A voice shook the young redcoat from his memories as a girl with long blue hair tired up in a ponytail looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay? You zoned out on us."

"Uh…yeah, sorry! Just remembering something, rather…unpleasant is all." He said, struggling to put a name to the face. "You're…Mitsuki, right? Yeah, I remember you now, Mitsuki Hayase."

The girl giggled. "How could you forget me, you silly thing? You act you haven't seen me in forever! You came to my swim meet just before you left for Kyushu."

"Oh, sweetheart, if only you knew!" He said, patting the girl on her shoulder, coming to the realization he was going to be seeing a lot of familiar faces from here on out. He flashed one last glare to Yuuko, who just idly shrugged, before going back to work. He saw the devilish smirk manifesting on her lips. Sometimes he wondered if it was his fate to be her plaything. Sometimes things never changed no matter the universe.

(August 26th, 1998, Amatarasu Army Base)

"You're sending us where?" Yukimasa wasn't sure if he could believe what Mark was telling them after he and Sebastian were called into the Crimson Fox's office. The older man just sat at his desk, fingers folded in front of him. "Begging your pardon, Colonel Lamperouge, but why in the hell would the Soviets ask for our help? Your world maybe a few centuries behind mine, but even where I came from, the Soviet Union wasn't the friendliest nation in the world."

Sebastian was reading a sheet of paper. "The BETA reportedly has set up a new hive. The Soviets are going to try and destroy it while it's still small. And they've asked for Japanese and American assistance? Specifically…the two of us?" He looked from the paper, to his commanding officer, and back, still not sure what to make of it. "I have to agree with Lieutenant Ikuruga on this one, boss man. This sounds very suspicious, our socialist friends are definitely up to something."

"I agree with you completely. The United Nations offered their help to the Soviet Union when the BETA first arrived in the seventies, and we all known how that turned out. The entire thing smells like a enormous pile of shit to me." Mark got out of his chair, turning to look out the window at the base. "The idiots at the State Department have totally bought into the message of 'closer ties between our three nations'." He said mockingly. "So the top brass in Washington have ordered me to send you two to the front lines in Russia to support this little operation."

"Could the Soviets planning some kind of big offensive, sir?" Yukimasa asked, looking at a map of all the known BETA hives in the world. "I mean…this place where we've going isn't too far from the hive on the east coast of Russia. Perhaps they could be trying to take back some of their territory from the BETA, although I can't imagine it would end well for them."

"It's a strong possibility that this is a springboard for just such an offensive." Mark said. "It would a very stupid idea to be sure, but we can't exactly criticize them for wanting to take back what's rightfully theirs…even if it would mean such a colossal waste of life and resources that we can't afford." He muttered under his breath.

"Who made this proposal in the first place, Colonel? Because I can't imagine it's someone who's doing it out of any kind of altruism." Sebastian asked, growing uneasy at the hard glare in his commander's brown eyes, and the tightening of the flesh around his eyes. "I guess it's someone you know pretty well, sir. I can see it just in your reaction."

"You would be quite correct, Lieutenant Connor. The man's name is Captain Jerzy Sandak, someone you should not take lightly and I mean that!" Mark's tone was sharp. "He's a schemer and a plotter, there's always something going on inside that skull of his. I had to read his proposal twice to make sure my coffee wasn't spiked with something." The Fox held the paper up. "But here it is, and that's just the beginning. He's really talking about more joint operations between the United States, the Soviet Union, and Japanese Empire."

"What is Sandak's game?" Sebastian said.

"Well…I think have a theory." Mark sat back down at his desk. "Let's face it, both of you have become heroes since Kyoto. The Japanese Imperial Government has been especially playing up Yukimasa's role in trying to repel the BETA's invasion with the Shirokishi." His face became grim. "I have to imagine the Soviets would love to get their hands on its technology."

"So it's probably a good idea for us not to take it with us then." Yukimasa said. "Although I haven't gotten my Takemikazuchi yet."

"I'm also sending you with some extra support just in case the locals get a little rowdy." Mark said, pressing a button on his phone. "Go ahead and send her in."

In walked a young woman wearing the standard Marine duty uniform, the single gold bar of Second Lieutenant on her khaki shirt. Her dark pants were neatly pressed. Her long blonde hair hung free with a pair of twin hair buns on either side. She snapped to attention, offering her best salute. "Second Lieutenant Lilia Kjellberg, reporting for duty Colonel Lamperouge!" She chimed in a pleasant voice, with the slightest hint of a Swedish accent.

"Thank you for being so prompt, Second Lieutenant Kjelberg." Mark said, "You are going to escort Lieutenants Connor and Ikaruga to Russia to take part in this little shindig the Soviets are holding. Even if we don't have the Shirokishi present, they may try something funny, so all three of you have better be on your guard."

"Don't worry, Colonel. I trust both Lilia and Yukimasa enough." Sebastian smirked a little. "On the plus side, they can't speak behind our backs without us knowing it…knowing the language helps."

Lilia smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey you!" She pranced up to Sebastian, putting her arms around his neck before planting a delicate kiss on his cheek. "I missed you, honey." She gave him a mock pout. "Shame on you for leaving me back state side while you were bashing in those ugly, no good, space bugs." The Ghost Wolf kissed her back.

"Sorry, Lils. I would have invited you, but you were still busy with your advanced tactical training, and I didn't want to pull you away. Either way, I'm really glad to see you." Sebastian looked wearily at the map on the wall. "I have a feeling I'll be needing you on this one." He looked to Mark. "When do we depart?"

Mark just sat back in his chair. "You leave tonight. Wheels up is at 2200 hours. I suggest you three get some sleep while you can."

(August 28th, 1998, Evensk Outpost, Soviet Territory, less that two hundred miles from Hive 27.)

The massive C-5M Galaxy lumbered through the overcast skies, its massive wings slicing through the heavy gray clouds. Sebastian, Lilia, and Yukimasa sat in the passenger bay, each of them contemplating the upcoming operation. The relationship between the Soviet Union and the rest of the world was strained in the mid-seventies when the Communist government rejected all offers from the United Nations for aid against the imminent BETA menace in the hope of hoarding any possible technological benefits.

But no one could have expected the relentless horde of the BETA as they trampled across all of Eurasia, taking over almost the entirety of Soviet territory. The remains of the Soviet Army had been pushed back to the very tip of Eurasia. The soldiers unfairly blamed the UN for not helping them when they were being overrun, and barely tolerated allied assistance. Sebastian subconsciously gripped the armrest of his chair.

The PA system blared to life as the pilot began speaking. "We will be landing at Evensk in a few minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing." The entire plane shook as it landed before coming to a stop. "Thank you for flying Galaxy Airlines, have a nice stay in Russia." The three Eishi just rolled their eyes, moving down the stairs to the main cargo hold where Sebastian and Lilia's F-18 Hornets were stored.

The trio made their way to the side door, stepping out into the harsh Russian landscape while the loadmaster crew got about to unloading the two Tactical Surface Fighters. It gave Sebastian a chance to take in their surroundings. Blue eyes raked about the outpost. It was a simple affair, stark concrete buildings adorned with Soviet flags, Migs and Flankers of various makes and models littered the tarmac along with anti-aircraft guns and trucks and jeeps.

"Oh wow, I _love_ what they've done with the place!" Yukimasa quipped, sounding like an obnoxious fashion designer. "Soviet Military-Industrial is always so chic! I think they need more red stars and hammers and sickles, what do you think, Lilia?" He waggled his eyebrows at the female Marine, causing her to giggle, and Sebastian to let out a mild groan.

"Must everything be a joke to you?" The Ghost Wolf groaned. While he had come to see the dimensionally displaced ZAFT pilot as a capable ally and even a friend, sometimes his humor grated on his nerves. Yukimasa was about to respond when Sebastian held his hand up, as a jeep rolled toward them. "Hold on, I think this is our welcoming committee."

Three men got out of the vehicle; the first was fairly nondescript, with an average build appearing to be in his late twenties. Dark brown hair cropped short, green eyes that held a determined spirit, despite the weariness that was also present. A worn beard covered the lower part of his face. He wore the normal Soviet duty uniform, wearing the black and gold shoulder strap of a Sergeant.

"Ah, our visitors have arrived! Welcome to Russia, my friends! I hope you don't mind the cold!" The second man announced in a loud voice with heavily accented English. He too wore the Soviet duty uniform. A gold shoulder strap trimmed in red with four stars indicating his rank as a Captain. His beard much longer, and his hair gave him a wild, almost feral air about him. "I am Captain Viktor Reznov, we have been expecting you."

Sebastian snapped to attention, a gesture his two comrades mirrored, offering their best salutes. "First Lieutenant Sebastian Connor, United States Marine Corps, Second Lieutenant Lilia Kjellberg, also with the USMC, and First Lieutenant Yukimasa Ikaruga of the Japanese Imperial Guard."

It was then the final man stepped forward, and unlike his companions, he wore the UN fatigues. His blond hair was neatly combed. There was no hint of warmth and compassion in his green eyes. It was evident to all three of them they had just met Jerzy Sandek for the first time. "Of course we know you are, Lieutenant Connor. I'm the one who requested your presence in the first place, after all. I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

"It was pleasant enough, Lieutenant Sandek." The Ghost Wolf said, putting his hands on his hips, trying to adopt the commanding presence Mark did, although he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated at the big Polish man's glare.

"Although the in-flight movie sucked, if only because there wasn't one at all." Yukimasa quipped, as Reznov let out a hearty belly laugh.

"Ah, classic Western humor." Sandak drawled, watching as the two Hornets were unloaded. "I see you brought your machines with you. That's good." The trio tensed at his words, something that Sandak caught onto right away. "Is something wrong? I'm quite eager to see the Shirokishi in action, many of us are."

"The Shirokishi is a highly experimental weapon, Lieutenant Sandak." Yukimasa's voice was now devoid of its previous humor, and was all business. "It still has a lot of bugs to work out in the system. The only reason I deployed it in Kyoto was because the BETA were coming in fast and I didn't want to become bug chow. Sad to say, I'm still without a machine. Perhaps you could give me a loaner?"

"We could manage that quite easily." Reznov declared, not letting Sandak get a word in. He gave Yukimasa a hearty slap on the back, causing him to wince slightly at the pain. "Although it could be rather difficult for you, since the readouts are all in Russian. Not to mention Soviet machines can be rather temperamental."

"That's just fine, Captain Reznov." Yukimasa said, not about to be intimidated. "I actually have a little Russian blood in me, and I can speak and read the language just fine, so it shouldn't be a difficult transition." He reasoned it would help to learn how to pilot several different kinds of TSFs and see how they compared to the Liberation.

"Then I will make the necessary arrangements." Sandak said, his eyes flashing in silent rage at his inability to even get a glimpse of the new Japanese Tactical Surface Fighter, but even now his mind raced at getting something from this. "We have a hangar set aside for your use. You can put your TSFs there for the foreseeable future, and it will also double as your living quarters. I'm afraid the barracks are full for the moment."

"We can live with that." Sebastian said.

"And once you've done that, you can come with me to the officer's lounge. You can meet your fellow soldiers." Reznov's eyes narrowed slightly. "Although, I should give you a proper warning…some of our countrymen don't appreciate the thought of having any Western assistance present, so expect a lot of hostility."

"We already knew that, Captain Reznov. Still, we appreciate the warning." Sebastian said, offering his best salute. "We'd like to get settled in if that's all right." The three Soviet men returned the salute, getting back into their jeep and driving off. The Ghost Wolf looked to Yukimasa and Lilia. "Come on you guys, let's get our gear stowed." Everyone grabbed their bags and trooped to the hangar.

(Two Hours Later)

The trio stood outside a worn out looking building with Reznov. "So this is the place?" Yukimasa said, the sounds of angry yelling and breaking glass coming from inside. "Wow, all we need is a dude flying through the window and…" He was cut off as a very drunken soldier went flying through the window. "And the picture will be complete."

"I'm guessing this is normal behavior for your boys when they're not on the clock, Captain?" Lilia asked, a small corner of her mind silently praying they weren't drunk 24/7. Otherwise she would probably have to make sure she never wandered the base by herself, or at least have some kind of defense.

"If you were stuck in this place for months on end you would want any kind of release you could find, Lieutenant Kjelberg." Reznov said. "But I assure you once we are on the job, we are all business. You can rest assured of that." He cocked his foot back, kicking open the door with a loud bang. Reznov marched in. "Listen up, everyone! These are guests who are here to aid us in removing those space bug abominations from our homeland. Give them the respect that is deserving to them."

The only response was a mix of indifferent grunts and hostile glares. Not disturbed in the slightest, Sebastian marched up to the bar, his gaze focused on the barkeeper, a surly frown on his face. He then began speaking in perfect Russian. "Excuse me, sir. Could you pour some drinks for my comrades and I? I bet it's the best vodka in these parts." The bartender's lips twitched upwards slightly, giving a curt nod before pouring three drinks, sliding them across the counter.

Yukimasa was in total disbelief at Sebastian's clear grasp of the language. "Wow, that was almost perfect." He said, taking a swig from his shot glass, wincing a little at how intense it was going down his throat. "By chance…are you fluent in Russian, Lieutenant? Because it is a notoriously difficult language to learn, I can speak first hand in that regard."

"It's easy when it's spoken around you at a young age." Sebastian said. "My grandfather was full Russian, and I picked it up from him, the good…and the bad, the latter much to my mother and father's chagrin. You get him on a bad day, and he'll turn the air blue. I'm also fluent in Japanese and Italian, due to having been exposed to those languages since childhood as well."

Lilia cuddled his arm. "He gets so sexy when he starts speaking in another language. You should hear him talking in Italian, it just makes me melt!" She purred, rubbing her cheek against his, before giving him a playful little smooch on the lips. Sebastian couldn't help but take note that Lilia had apparently washed her hair, it was a flowery, pleasant scent, a sharp contrast to the hard odors of urine and stale alcohol permeating the room.

"So this is the help that the United Nations sent us? Three kids?" An icy voice broke the romantic moment, as the raucous chatter evaporated instantly. The bartender took a few nervous steps back. Yukimasa, Lilia, and Sebastian felt every eye on them. The three turned to the speaker was a woman a few years older than them, light ash-blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and a hard glare in her ice blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as Reznov did.

"I am Captain Fikatsia Latrova, with the Soviet Army's 150th Mobile Battalion." She folded her arms across her chest, giving them a contemptuous sneer. "This is a purely Soviet matter…we don't need help from Japan or the US. We're more than capable of kicking down this bug hill on our own. So just skulk off back to wherever it is you came from!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly before standing up. He squared his shoulders, marching straight up to her. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Captain Latrova." His eyes not breaking from her gaze for a second. "That may be your opinion, but I'm afraid that's just not going to happen. Our assistance was required by Lieutenant Sandak himself, so we're here, whether you like it or not."

Latrova just snorted at him. "Well then, let me give you my opinion of you then! _Ti Durak_, _Hooy Morzhovy_!" She threw at Sebastian in harsh Russian, causing many in the room to let out a yell of approval.

The Ghost Wolf looked to Yukimasa, who gave him a look that said 'are you going to take that?' Sebastian got right up in Latrova's face. "Oh is that how it is, well guess what, _Eto mnye do huya_, _Potselui mou zhophy!_ _Mandavoshka!_" The two glared at each other for a few minutes, as everyone looked on in shock in the ferocity of the insult he spouted, even Latrova herself seemed surprised.

Lilia had been rooted to her seat, praying that a fight didn't break out between her boyfriend and everyone else in the room. She would have stood by Sebastian's side in an instant, and was certain their third companion would as well. Either way it wouldn't have ended well, but it seemed everyone was still registering what Sebastian had said. She leaned over to Yukimasa. "What exactly did the two of them just say? I'm the only one here who doesn't speak Russian."

"You really don't want to know." Yukimasa said, noting Reznov pushing through the crowd out of the corner of his eye. "Oh shit, I think things just went from bad to worse!" He shouldn't have worried.

"Please, there's no need for such hostility, tonight! Those filthy BETA are our enemies. We don't need to make their job any easier." Reznov said, getting between them, shoving a glass of vodka into Latrova's. "Here Fikatsia, you clearly have not had enough to drink."

Yukimasa had fervently prayed that the other Soviets didn't decide to string all three of them up. So it was a surprise when Latrova smirked, "You curse well, Lieutenant. You must have Russian blood in your veins. I must say I'm actually quite impressed." She took a sip of the clear alcohol.

The young Marine smirked back before knocking back his own drink. "As a matter of fact, I do, Captain. From my paternal grandfather." Sebastian suddenly got the impression this whole thing had been a test, and he had just passed. "And truth be told, those were some of the milder ones he taught me. If I used some of his more…colorful expressions, they may cause a lady like you to faint."

"I'm no lady, Lieutenant, I'm not the type to faint away at some harsh words." Latrova straightened up, seeming a little more relaxed. "I'm eager to see what you're capable of when the operation starts. I hope you don't disappoint." With that, she turned on her heel and walked off. The soldiers began chattering again, as if nothing had ever happened.

Reznov raised his glass before walking to the other side of the bar. "Okay…that just happened." Yukimasa said. "So, what was all that just now?"

"I think…someone just put us to the test." Sebastian said.

"And you passed with flying colors." The man who had accompanied Sandak and Reznov when they have arrived earlier sidled up to them. "You are either very brave or very reckless, Lieutenant Connor. Not many people are willing to stand up to that woman. I didn't introduce myself earlier. I am Sergeant Dimitri Petrenko, Captain Reznov's senior NCO. I hope you don't think that all Soviets are like Captain Latrova. Many of us are quite glad to have you here, myself included."

"News of our exploits in Kyoto have traveled that fast?" Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Oh yes, Lieutenant." Dimitri said. "You should know better than anyone how fast gossip can travel." He smirked slightly. "In fact, you may have already earned some respect just now. Latrova is known to be a first-rate hardass on her best days, and you didn't back down from her at all. I imagine people will be lining up to buy your drinks."

"Sweet, as long as we don't have to pay!" Yukimasa said, eliciting groans from both Sebastian and Lilia.

(August 30th, 1998, Evensk Base, Twilight Flight Hangar)

The three pilots were looking at the new temporary addition to their ranks. Sandek had lived up to his word, and provided a Soviet Su-37M2 Terminator for Yukimasa's use. He had even gone so far as to have the Tactical Surface Fighter painted in stark white, with the single red circle painted on the left shoulder provided a smart contrast.

"I have to give Sandak credit. The man knows how to get shit done." Yukimasa remarked, giving his temporary mount a careful once over. "From what I've heard from Sergeant Petrenko, this is supposed to be the best Tactical Surface Fighter the USSR has ever produced. I'll say this much, I like how the Soviet TSFs look. They have a real intimidating air about them. Makes me think of the machines from back home."

"I doubt they're unlike you're used to, Yukimasa." Lilia couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at the Terminator. "Just looking at this thing gives me the creeps!" Sebastian put an arm around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"The operation won't start for another couple of days. I hope you can learn the ropes on that thing quick, Masa." Sebastian said. "A Terminator is about as different from that Fubuki you've been practicing on as it is to the Shirokishi." Eiji had taken upon it upon himself to train Yukimasa personally in the art of Tactical Surface Fighter operation and combat. He barely understood Japanese TSFs and now had to deal with an entirely new type of machine already.

"I'm a fast learner, Seb. It won't be a problem." Yukimasa said, silently relishing the chance to cut loose with his new toy. "Once we're done training, I'll get us a round." Petrenko's words had proven true. Many of the Soviets had warmed considerably to the presence of their allies. Sebastian had already had four drinks bought for him, and was wondering if he needed to call Lilia, who remained at the hangar, he slumped down on the counter.

"You have nice colors!" A melodic voice shook the young Marine out of his stupor. His head came up, Blue eyes meeting deep purple. A girl of about thirteen was now sitting on the bar stood next to him, long white hair the color of newly fallen snow framing her ethereal face, a teddy bear clutched to her chest. She gave a delicate smile. "They're all kinds of shades of gray, some brown too. Not to mention they're very furry."

"My colors…are furry?" Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of her words. She seemed almost like she was in another world, with a very ditzy smile on her face. A part of him even wondered if a little girl like her should even be present in a place like this.

The girl didn't seem to pay it any mind, she just nodded, snow-white locks bobbing up and down as she did so, it just made her seem more otherworldly…and adorable. "It's like being around a large friendly dog. There's a sense of loyalty and devotion around you. I get the feeling people flock to you, because they know you'll never let them down when it counts."

"Oh really?" Sebastian cracked a smile. He leaned forward a little. Perhaps he could still manage to make some inroads with the Soviets. "Well for your information, I'm not just a dog…I'm a wolf. You're not entirely wrong, for a wolf there is nothing more important than keeping the pack safe. My name is Sebastian." He held his hand out. "Do you have a name, my dear?"

"Sure, I'm Inia!" She smiled warmly, "And this is Mischka!" She held up the bear. Sebastian patted the hair on the head before kissing Inia on the hand.

"Well hello there to you, Inia." He patted the bear on the head. "So what brings you to a place like this, my dear? We've only just met. I'm certain there were other places you could sit beside with an old Wolf of War like me." She cocked her head to the side, and he couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing in the world.

"You looked lonely." She frowned slightly, a glimmer of sadness in her purple eyes. "I don't like it when people are alone."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well I appreciate that. You have a very big heart, Inia. Thank you for your concern. Although I don't think this is a place for a little girl like yourself. How would you like to meet my friends? I think you'll like both of them." He ushered Inia out of the door, taking hold of her hand while leading her back to the hangar. Lilia was lying on her cot, reading a book while Yukimasa was running diagnostics on his Terminator. "I'm back, and I brought a visitor!"

Inia instinctively hid behind Sebastian when Lilia came up to her. "Aww, she's so cute!" the blonde Marine gushed. "Sebby, Who is this cutie?" Lilia knelt down so she was face to face with Inia. "Hello there, sweetheart, what's your name?" The Ghost Wolf gently pushed Inia toward Lilia, to show the younger girl there was no danger. Lilia held her hand out, and soon the two women were shaking hands.

"Inia, this is my girlfriend, Lilia. Go ahead and say hi to her."

"Hello there." Inia said, shyly looking at Lilia's face for a minute, before she smiled. "Your colors are nice too. They're very soothing." Lilia raised an eyebrow at Inia's words, but Sebastian just shrugged, indicating he was just as clueless to what she was saying. Yukimasa put his laptop down. "Wow, Lieutenant Connor, didn't know you were into lolis. Where did you find her?"

The Ghost Wolf rolled his eyes, to which Inia just blinked. "I was at the bar, when she found me. I didn't think it was a great place for a child like her so I thought this would be…marginally better. You going to introduce yourself or not?" He asked. Inia looked at Yukimasa for a few minutes, cocking her head to the side once again.

"You colors are different…it looks like a field of stars at night." Inia clutched Mischka tightly against her chest. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"What do you mean by 'colors', sweetheart?" Yukimasa asked, finding himself being lost in those brilliant purple eyes of hers. "Is it some kind of game you like to play?" All of a sudden he could feel a strange sensation in the back of his head, almost like someone was using a crowbar to pry open his brain. He staggered a bit, going to one knee, causing Sebastian and Lilia to start to run to him, but he held his hand up, signaling he was fine.

Yukimasa could start hearing things, and seeing images. It took him a few minutes for him to realize it was in Russian. He could sense a strange aura about Inia. She looked at him worriedly. He could then sense another presence very close to him, much like Inia's, but weaker. Taking a change he reached out, touching the other presence. When he got a response back, _Who Are You?_ a feminine voice echoed.

"Yukimasa?" He saw Lilia looking at him worriedly. "You just zoned out, Yukimasa. We were worried."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He said, waving her off. "You can come out now. We don't bite." Yukimasa said, much to Sebastian and Lilia's confusion. It was then someone peeked behind the hangar door. A young woman about their age, she could have easily passed for Inia's older sister, with the same snow-white hair and brilliant purple eyes. She frowned slightly. "Come on in, dear. It's not like the place is crowded." The woman walked in with a tentative step.

Inia's eyes lit up at the sight of the new arrival. "It's Cryska!" She cried, running up to the other white-haired girl who gave her a gentle hug. "Hello there, Cryska. I've been looking all over for you. I made some new friends, would you like to meet them?"

"You know you're not supposed to go wandering off like that, Inia. There's no telling what could happen to you." She admonished her gently, which caused Inia to slump a little. The girl named Cryska stood at attention. "Second Lieutenant Cryska Barchenowa, and this is my partner, Second Lieutenant Inia Sestina. I apologize for any trouble my partner may have caused you, sir. She has a tendency to disappear and wander about the base. It always causes me no end of grief when it happens."

All three of the Western pilots couldn't believe Inia was a soldier, she didn't even look the part. But Yukimasa had been schooled well in keeping a straight face, so he simply settled into a relaxed grin. "You have nothing to be concerned about, Lieutenant Barchenowa. The boss man here ran into Lieutenant Sestina when he was down at the officer pub."

Sebastian nodded as he patted Inia on the head. "I didn't think it was an appropriate place for a young lady like her, so I brought her over here to meet my comrades." He straightened up a little bit. "I'm sorry, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm First Lieutenant Sebastian Connor, with the United States Marine Corps."

Lilia put a hand on her hip as she flashed a dazzling smile. "Second Lieutenant Lilia Kjellberg, I'm also with the Marines. Lieutenant Sandek called us up here, We'll be taking part in the operation to destroy that nasty eyesore. I imagine we'll be piling up BETA corpses before too long." She walked up to Cryska, holding a hand out. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Lieutenant Barchenowa."

If Cryska was surprised at the turn of events, she didn't show it, unsure but soon taking Lilia's hand, offering a weak shake. "If Lieutenant Sandak called you up here, then he had his reasons. He always does." She then looked to Yukimasa, purple eyes meeting red. "Were you the one who was in my head just now?" The question was blunt and to the point.

Yukimasa scratched the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, sorry about that." He was finding himself simultaneously enthralled and somewhat unnerved by Cryska's piercing purple gaze. "I'm First Lieutenant Yukimasa Ikaruga, with the Japanese Imperial Guard. Do you mind telling me just what happened? Because that was kind of crazy."

"Cryska? Are you in here?" The day just got weirder and weirder for everyone when another girl with white hair peered in. She was almost identical to Cryska, the only difference being her hair was cut slightly shorter, stopping just above her neck as opposed to Cryska's falling below her shoulders. "Oh, I see you found Inia." The younger white haired girl whimpered slightly. "That's good. Lieutenant Sandek will be glad to know you found her."

She took notice of Yukimasa and the others. "Ah, Lieutenant Connor, Lieutenant Ikaruga, it's nice to finally get to meet you." The girl flashed a rather seductive smile at the two eishi. "I'm Second Lieutenant Martika Barchenowa, I was just sent to fetch my sisters by Lieutenant Sandek. If you'll excuse us, we need to get back to our quarters. Come along you two." Martika ushered them out before speaking to Cryska in Russian.

Yukimasa's eyes narrowed before he looked to Sebastian, who nodded in understanding. "Uh, not able to understand Russian!" Lilia snapped.

"Sorry about that, Babe." Sebastian kissed Lilia lightly, knowing it was a surefire way to calm her down. "It's what Martika just said to her sister. It caught both our attention."

"What did she say?" Lilia asked, genuinely curious. It seemed to her that Inia didn't like Martika very much, given how fearful she had become.

"She said, 'I told you not to speak of our powers aloud. It will draw unwanted attention.' That set off more than a few red flags in my mind." Yukimasa said. "It might be wise to keep an eye on things. Send a message to Colonel Iwaya."

"I agree, Colonel Lameprouge should know about this as well." Sebastian sat down on his cot. "But it will have to wait until after we help the Soviets take down this hive." He stretched out. "We should probably get some sleep before the briefing."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Yukimasa sighed, crashing down on his own bed. All the while images of girls with white hair and purple eyes danced in his head, while the faint sound of a mulitude of voices echoed in the background.

Author's Notes: Yes, the Russian curse words used were real. I looked them up. Hopefully I got it somewhat right.

Ti Durak: You're a Moron

Hooy Morzhovy: Walrus Dick

Eto Mnye do Huya: I Don't Give a Fuck

Potselui Mou Zhopy: Kiss My Ass

Mandavoshka: Cunt Louse


	5. Into the Depths of Hell

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Wolf's Fury Alternative Total Eclipse

Into the Depths of Hell

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

(September 2nd, 1998)

There was an uneasiness in the air, and everyone on the base knew that there was no more time to waste. If they didn't stop the BETA hive now, it would only grow larger and what little territory the Soviets had in their native land would be gone forever. Sebastian was dressed in his pilot suit; over which was a piece of kit no self-respecting Marine or Naval aviator would ever be without…A G-1 leather jacket with furred collar.

The Ghost Wolf saw Captain Reznov standing nearby, wearing his flight suit with a long coat over it. The two men said nothing, just giving slight nods of acknowledgment. The harsh Russian wind blew through, ruffling the hair of the two pilots. "It's cold today." Sebastian remarked in Russian.

Reznov nodded in agreement. "Cold…and hard." The older man had seen many battles, and the calm that came before them was always the same, a bitter freeze that seemed to have no mercy. He folded his arms across his broad chest. "Are you ready for this, my friend? Once we get moving there is no going back."

Sebastian breathed in his hands to keep them warm. "We've come this far, Captain Reznov. It's not like I can just walk away now. This probably goes without saying, but you know a lot of brave men and women are going to die trying to take this hive out."

"Victory is not won without sacrifice, Lieutenant Connor. Everyone knows what's at stake here. They are ready to give their lives for the cause." The feral grin the Ghost Wolf had come to know so well over the last few days appeared, Reznov was clearly eager for the coming fight, and so were many of the other Soviet soldiers. "And it will be glorious for sure."

Sebastian felt a delicate hand rest on his arm, Lilia was standing there in her flightsuit and her own G-1, the patch from her old unit the VMF-536 Blood Nightmares on the shoulder. She looked at him with gentle eyes. "It's time for the briefing, everyone's waiting for us." Sebastian led Lilia by the arm while Reznov fell in behind them, walking to the administration building where the briefing would be held. They entered to find the squadron commanders present. Fikatsia gave them a glance, but said nothing.

Yukimasa stood at the back of the room, "I could only save a single seat." He said, motioning for Lilia to sit down. "It's only right for the lady to take it." The female Marine just smiled, before taking a seat. Sebastian stood next to the Japanese pilot, leaning against the wall as Reznov stood at the head of the room with Sandak also present.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment we have been long awaiting. Today, we take the fight back to those damned space bugs, and reclaim our glorious Motherland!" Reznov's voice boomed. For Sebastian, Lilia, and Yukimasa, they had gotten used to the fact that Viktor Reznov's voice had two settings, loud, and deafening. They had only heard him talk softly once, recounting a vicious battle against the BETA that saw his entire squad annihilated.

Reznov began the briefing, indicating the map of the region. "The objective is simple, we will launch our attack on that filthy bug hill and crush it beneath our boot! We will descend to the lowest depths of the hive, and leave our little present for the BETA." He let out a slightly evil chuckle as he stroked his beard.

Sebastian and the others winced a little when they found out the Soviet's plan to destroy the Hive was with a nuclear bomb. However, it would definitely ensure no BETA survived. Not to mention providing humanity with a small but meaningful victory.

Sandak then took the floor. "We are fortunate to have our allies from the United States and Japanese Empire with us on this operation. "First Lieutenant Connor." Sebastian stood up a little straighter at the mention of his name. "It's my hope that you and your comrades will agree to lead the initial assault into the hive. I'm certain you will be able to clear a path for the platoon carrying the nuke."

This immediately set up red flags in all three of them. While some may consider leading such an assault a huge honor, it could also be seen as a real fast way to get somebody killed in a brutal manner. Sebastian took a few steps forward, ignoring the glares of the other squad leaders, while some had accepted them, others were still on the hostile side. "I would privileged to take the lead in this, Lieutenant Sandak, but I'm sure there are others here who would be just as worthy to lead it."

"There will be plenty of opportunities for them to seek glory down the line. It would be wrong for you to just sit on the sidelines and observe." Sandak's voice brokered no argument. "You will have Lieutenants Barchenowa and Sestina with you as well, rest assured they are some of our most capable soldiers."

Sebastian glanced back to Lilia and Yukimasa who just gave slight nods. They couldn't very well antagonize the man. So it was just best to keep on their good side for right now. "Very well, Lieutenant. I will be honored to take the lead. Rest assured any men you put under my command will come home in one piece." Reznov let out a hearty chuckle.

Fikatsia then walked up to the front. "We mobilize in two hours, make sure your TSFs and any other gear is checked and readied." Despite her attitude at their initial meeting, she was a born commander, and had the respect of the men. "This battle will be one of the most trying any of us have ever faced, but you are soldiers of the Soviet Union, and for us, no price is too high for our beloved motherland!"

"HOORAH!" The soldiers yelled, raising clenched fists into the air, even Sebastian and the others joined in. Everyone filed out, heading for their respective hangars in order to start briefing their subordinates. Sebastian and the others were about to leave to get to their fighters when Fikatsia stopped them.

"Something we can help you with, Captain Latrova?" Sebastian asked.

He wasn't expecting the gesture. She held her hand out. "Just try and keep my men alive, you hear me?" She asked. Sebastian regarded her outstretched hand for a minute, before grasping in a firm handshake.

"It's a done deal." Sebastian said. While he still wasn't a fan of her, there had developed a small respect between the two of them. "I'm not the type to needlessly risk the lives of anyone put under my command, Captain. I'll bring everyone of them home alive that I can." Satisfied with that, Latrova offered her best salute, which the others returned.

(US-Japan Hangar)

The trio of pilots returned to their hangar, the two Hornets and Terminator were fuels, armed, and ready to launch. Sebastian removed his jacket, dropping it on his bunk. "This is it, people. Give your machines one last check, and then we're heading straight into the depths of Hell itself!" He looked every bit a commander, sounding calm and confident. "Let's get the job done, and watch each other's backs. Colonel Lamperouge wouldn't accept anything less from us."

Yukimasa took a glass of water, knocking back in one go before chucking it in the nearest garbage can. "Well, here goes everything! Next stop, Bug City and all points abroad. Maybe I'll bring back t-shirts for Doctor Kouzuki and the rest of the girls." He then ascended the gantry to board his machine, eager to see how the Soviet Tactical Surface Fighter handled.

Sebastian did the same in his Hornet, reveling as the mighty war machine came to life, the Heads-Up Display blinking to life in his eyes. "All units, this is Ghost Wolf Actual, report in by number."

"Ghost Wolf Two, standing by." Lilia replied, checking the ammo and fuel counters, these would be what determined if she lived or died.

"Ghost Wolf Three, standing by." A smirk grew across Yukimasa's face. While this may not be his native world, He would do what he could to defend it. Not to mention this was going to be his first real engagement with the BETA, last time he had just blasted his way through them with the Liberation's VSBRs, and hadn't really taken the time to study them as closely as he could.

"Let's get lit, people." Sebastian primed the engines on his machine, and began walking out of the hangar with large, clunky metallic footsteps, Lilia, and Yukimasa right behind him, heading for where the other TSFs were gathering at the runway. As such they didn't see the small figure pressed against the wall.

Jerzy Sandak entered the hangar his Western guests had been using. He put on a pair of rubber gloves as he reached into the trash bin, pulling the empty clear cup out with a devilish smirk on his face. He had heard the reports from Kyoto, reports of the strange new TSF the Japanese had deployed, and it's pilot, the mysterious Lieutenant Ikaruga who had apparently died during the invasion of Kyushu, but really been working on Japan's new hope.

He had managed to review the little footage he had found and was amazed at the speed and power the white machine possessed, he could only imagine the technology used to create such a beast, and what it could do when put to proper use for the glory of the Soviet Union. In fact, if he had to be totally honest, Lieutenant Ikaruga's reaction time was quick…too quick to be done with mere training. But now he had a lead on what made him so special. He turned the cup over, seeing the faint sign of fingerprints. "Perfect, we have one of the things we came for. I imagine that Lieutenant Ikaruga's DNA can tell us some very interesting things about him."

(BETA Controlled Territory)

The assembled force was an impressive one to be sure. The Soviets had assembled nearly 1200 TSFs for this operation. The two American Hornets near the front were sore thumbs amongst the collection of Sukhois and Migs. They all glided through the air with purpose. Sebastian looked with wary eyes toward the middle of the formation at the innocuous looking white cylinder being carried between a pair of Su-27s.

Any soldier with a single brain cell knew just what that cylinder really was and what kind of destruction a fifty-kiloton nuclear bomb could do. It would be more than enough to be able to level the hive in short order. It was a sign of how desperate the situation was that the Soviet brass ordered the nuclear locker opened up. Sebastian was certain that the combined might of the American and Soviet stockpiles could have destroyed the planet three times over, and this was one of their smaller ones.

Yukimasa was all too familiar with what a nuke could do, recalling how close his world came to complete annihilation because of Rau Le Creuset's manipulations, and how if not for the intervention of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, the PLANTs would have been reduced to mere shards of glass by Earth Alliance Fenrir-class nuclear missiles. His radar began beeping. "Boss, we've got a pair of friendlies inbound."

Sebastian caught sight of two TSFs flanking Ghost Wolf flight, a pair of Su-37 Terminators, A two-seater UB model and a single seat M2 model. "First Lieutenant Connor, this is Second Lieutenant Barchenowa." Martica's face appeared on Sebastian's view screen. "I've been ordered by Captain Sandak to join your team alongside my sisters." Cryska's image appeared as well.

"Understood, Lieutenant, your units are now Ghost Wolf 4 and Ghost Wolf 5, do you acknowledge?" He got two sets of double clicks. Blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the hive as it slowly came into view, "Those damn bugs have already begun working on the monument. They're just starting to get into Phase 2. We couldn't have come sooner." He opened a channel to his entire unit, speaking in Russian for the benefit of those who didn't understand English. "All right everyone, let's head for the gate and secure entry for the squad with the nuke."

The gates leading into the Hive looked innocuous enough, It almost made Sebastian think of any bevy of ant-hills that he had found in his youth, but he knew all too well that the bugs inhabiting this particular hill, weren't your garden variety ants. Already, he could see the BETA emerging from the holes; luckily there were no Laser-class present.

"Look alive, people. We've got our first wave inbound. It looks like a swarm of Tanks and Destroyers!" Sebastian ordered. "All units prepare for combat!" He was about ready to issue a command when he noticed the Terminator flown by the Scarlet Twins suddenly rush ahead. It seemed to move almost on its own, plunging the whirring chainsaw blades straight through the head of a Tank-class BETA. It then whipped around to kick a Destroyer class onto is back, finishing the creature off in a brutal fashion, by drawing the Soviet's close combat blade, resembling a machete, hacking it apart.

"Damn, those girls are intense!" Yukimasa remarked, feeling a sharp sensation in the back of his mind, it was like someone digging a sharp blade into his skull. "Shit…what in the hell is up with that?" He hissed, trying to block out the pain. He focused on Cryska and Inia's TSF. While its movements seemed almost robotic at times, it was with a fluid grace and precision that he couldn't help but find rather…beautiful.

A wall of Destroyers charged at the Scarlet Twins, only for Martica to suddenly appear, leaping over the BETA to spin in mid-air, making use of its Blade Motors to knock them aside like bowling pins, before bringing up its A-97 assault cannon, opening with a hail of 36mm bullets, riddling the bugs with holes, finishing them off with a couple of 120mm rounds, splattering the dirt with the BETA's inhuman blue blood.

Yukimasa would have enjoyed it more, if the pain in his head weren't growing with each passing second. He doubled down, smacking away a Destroyer, and taking a page out of the Scarlet Twins' playbook by kicking it over onto its back before piercing its soft underbelly, watching with a morbid fascination as the chainsaw blades ripped apart the flesh, spraying the bright blue fluid all over his machine. "I hope alien blood washes out easier than human blood does!" he remarked.

Lilia and Sebastian were back to back, making use of teamwork developed through many years of training to open up a hole. They had forgone their rifles, wanting to save ammunition for later, instead relying on their melee weaponry, Lilia dual wielding the CIWS-1A Close Combat Knives, which she was well versed with, and Sebastian making use of the Type-74, or rather the CIWS-2A to use its official US designation.

Having been built with American assistance, 500,000 of the melee halberds had been produced in the United States in its initial production run. Given that the standard combat doctrine of the United States Armed Forces didn't allow for a primary melee weapon, the 2As had gone unused, relegated to armament racks until recently.

According to Mark, due to always being at the bottom of the request list for new armaments and equipment, not to mention Sebastian's effective use of the weapon during Kyoto had made the Marine Corps brass begin to re-evaluate its tactical policies to allow for melee combat, and ask for instructors from both the Imperial Army and Imperial Guard who were proficient in kenjutsu to teach how to properly use the weapon.

Lilia whipped around slashing off the offending limbs of a few Grapplers, before burying the reinforced super carbon blades into the space bug, slashing opposite ways to finish the BETA off. Sebastian spun his halberd, throwing a wide slash to bring down a quartet of Tank class. Yukimasa was making use of the Terminator's dual chainsaw knives.

One of them tried to ram Yukimasa dead on, but he deftly sidestepped it, using the blade vanes mounted on the shoulders to slice the bug up before finishing it off by plunging the arm mounted blade into its head. He didn't flinch as he walked off, leaving the corpse behind. "It would be nice if it exploded though." He remarked to himself.

Looking at the pile of dead BETA. Sebastian saw another of the entry teams beginning their ingress to the hive. "We've got our opening, let's get in there and deliver our little present!" The Ghost Wolf entered the hive, followed closely by Lilia, and then the Scarlet Twins, with Martica and Yukimasa covering the rear.

To Yukimasa it really did feel like they were entering into the depths of Hell itself. The darkness and confined nature of the entry tunnel certainly didn't help. Sebastian said nothing, simply keeping focused on the end of the tunnel. They emerged into the main shaft of the Hive, spiraling down deep into the depths of the Earth. "Our objective is to plant the nuke at the base of this shaft, that will guarantee this thing, and everything in a two kilometer radius is going to be completely obliterated."

Good thing no one here wants to find out how flash fried BETA tastes!" Yukimasa remarked. They began descending down the winding shaft, reminding him of a grand spiraling staircase, with less steps and more dirt, more and more BETA were coming up from the depths of the shaft to stop the intruders. He just shook his head. "Since I didn't bring my giant can of bug spray." He primed his chainsaw blades. "I'll just have to get messy!"

"Lieutenant Ikaruga, take the girls ahead and get busy! We need to clear a path down the shaft." Sebastian ordered, seeing that the squad carrying the nuke was right behind them. "We can't let anything happen to the nuke, so mow them all down!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! Cryska, Martica, let's do what we do best!"

"Understand Lieutenant Ikaruga." Martica said, a sinister smile on her face, laying waste to anything foolish enough to get in her way. For her, there was no greater rush than the thrill of combat, she was totally in her element.

Cryska said nothing, simply guiding her Tactical Surface Fighter into the mass of BETA and beginning to cut them down. It was something she and Inia were all too familiar with. Slowly, but surely, the advance team was making progress, further moving down the shaft. All the while, her vision would flicker back to the pure white Terminator fighting to her left.

There was a strange feeling inside her. A feeling she couldn't really define. But it wasn't a bad feeling, just the opposite, it felt very inviting, warm even. It was so alien to Cryska, and it confused her to no end. Ever since that Japanese boy had managed to get into her head, nothing made sense anymore.

"Is there something wrong, Cryska?" Inia asked from her place in the front seat.

"Uh, no, Inia." The elder of the Scarlet Twins said, getting her focus back on the mission. "We have a lot of work to do. So let's do our best." Inia nodded. Cryska's eyes narrowed slightly as she keyed a direct line to Sandak. "Sir, request permission to use Prafka waves."

"Granted." Sandak said, a thin smile on his lips. The Prafka phenomenon was still not totally understood, but it did allow Espers like the Barchenowa sisters and Inia to boost their performance to even higher levels than before. Martica, Cryska and Inia's minds were now linked together as one.

The three Espers began moving in concert with each other, spiraling down the shaft, much to the amazement of Sebastian, Lilia, and Yukimasa, as they moved, they seemed to look like a double helix as they moved. "Wow…" The Ghost Wolf was in awe. He saw a squad of Su-27 Zhuraviks approaching.

Reznov's image came up. "I see this is your first time witnessing the Scarlet Twins and the Ice Witch at work?" Sebastian could tell he was being serious at how sedate he sounded. "I have to admit, it's rather disturbing to see how easy it is for them to hack the BETA apart when they get like this."

"What exactly causes them to get like this, Captain Reznov?" Lilia was no stranger to the battlefield, but even she found her stomach turning a bit watching at the slaughter unfolding beneath her, Martica's Terminator brutally tore apart a Destroyer before literally tossing a Grappler over the side down to the bottom of the shaft.

"I'm afraid that is classified, Lieutenant Kjellberg. You would have to ask Lieutenant Sandak for the specifics, but I doubt you would even want to know anyway." Reznov said. "I'm just a soldier, I want no part of those insane experiments men like Sandak perform."

Sebastian said nothing, although he quietly planned to ask Mark just how well he knew Jerzy Sandak. The Ghost Wolf continued to move down the shaft, picking up any BETA that the girls had missed. Lilia was hot on his tail. "Sebby, are you as creeped about this as I am?" She asked on a private channel. It would have been comical, almost like they were in high school, but there was nothing to laugh at here. "They way they're moving, it's like they're not even human any more!"

"My thoughts exactly. But for right now, we'll keep a lid on it." The Ghost Wolf said, a pained groan then cut in. "Is something wrong, Ghost Wolf 3?" He asked Yukimasa.

"Ugh, this damn headache is worse than ever!" Yukimasa ground up a squad of Grappler and Tank class BETA into very poor grade chuck. "It's been like this ever since we entered the hive. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this, Bossman."

"Fall back for now, Lieutenant Ikaruga." Sebastian advised. "Let Sandak's people clear the way for us." His voice dropped lower. "Not to mention it can give us a chance to see just what these girls can really do and see what kind of threat Sandak represent."

Unbeknownst to the Scarlet Twins and their allies, they had an audience. From the shadows of a nearby tunnel, a MiG-23 Cheburaskha hid. In the darkened confines of the cockpit, the pilot watched as Cryska and Inia neatly disposed of any BETA that dared come near them as they continued down into the depths of the shaft. "Oh yeah…work it sweetheart!" the pilot said, a lecherous tone to his voice as the Terminator leapt over a Destroyer-class BETA, plunging one of its Blade Motor chain saw knives into its unprotected rear.

"Damn, that girl can move it!" The pilot almost seemed attractive to the carnage being wrought before him, watching as the light blue camouflaged Terminator continued to dance in and out amongst the bugs from space, dropping them with a single motion. "Oh, it was actually worth coming all the way out here and freezing my ass off it means I can get some hot action like this!" He licked his lips. "I've found my star!"

(Depths of BETA Hive)

After another forty-five minutes of smashing in BETA, including one moment where Sebastian and Yukimasa had bodily hurled a few different strains down the depths of the shaft to a grisly end below. The assault team carrying the nuke had made it to the bottom. It was way too quiet for Yukimasa's tastes. "I really would like to have the Shirokishi here right now, or maybe even Freedom and Justice too for added insurance." He remarked.

"Let's get a perimeter set up!" Petrenko shouted out orders to everyone. "This is the place to set the nuke. Everyone else keep on your guard. We'll only have a few minutes before the BETA start moving in us again." There was a definite tension in the air, they had made it into the belly of the beast itself. Everyone was expecting endless hordes of BETA to just start coming out of the walls.

Sebastian ejected his cockpit pod, watching as the technicians began feverishly work on setting the timer on the nuke, his fingers clenching and unclenching every few seconds. "Captain Reznov, how long is the countdown being set for?" He asked of the boisterous, grizzled Russian, standing atop his own TSF.

"It will be set for ten minutes. That should be plenty of time for us to evacuate and get to a safe distance." Reznov was just as loud as ever. "And then we can say goodbye to these filthy cockroaches." It really made Sebastian wonder just how deep Reznov's hatred of the BETA ran.

Yukimasa scanned their surroundings with nervous eyes, his fingers repeatedly curling and uncurling around the control grips. It was then his eyes flittered up to the ceiling, so far about them. "Hey, it is okay if I ask one of you guys a really dumb question?" He asked, using his TSF's giant metal arm to point upwards. "If we needed to make a really quick exit out of this place…could we just fly up the middle of the shaft and punch a hole in the roof? I'm just curious."

Sebastian looked to Reznov, both regarded it for a few seconds. It certainly wasn't the most ludicrous idea they had ever heard of. "It's certainly an option, Lieutenant Ikaruga, but why would you want to do in the first place?" Lilia asked.

"Well, if in the event something bad happens we'd need to make a speedy getaway." Yukimasa offered. He reasoned that with the Shirokishi's VSBRs at full power it wouldn't be too hard to make it happen, although since he didn't have it available, he wondered if this world's native armaments could get the job done. "Like I said it's a pretty dumb question."

"It could be possible, but you'd need some heavier firepower than the standard munitions, Masa." Sebastian said. "Although, if we had some F-14 Tomcats armed with AIM-54 Phoenix missiles, then we could probably make a decent sized hole in the ceiling, of course we'd have also take the falling debris into account. That could ruin your day but good."

"Okay, I'm just wondering." Yukimasa said, silently praying that he wouldn't have to put the theory to the test. It was then one of the technicians turned to face Reznov, indicating the preparations on the nuke were prepared.

"The countdown has begun." At that moment a timer display on every soldier's heads up display blinked into existence, and began winding down. "We do not want to be here when that timer hits zero." Reznov stated emphatically. "All units move out now!" The TSFs began making their up the ramp to the surface, and not a minute too soon as swarms of BETA began pouring out of the tunnels and into the main shaft.

"Here they come!" Sebastian barked as he pulled out his assault cannon. With a hail of 36mm bullets, the first wave of BETA began falling and dying. But the relentless horde pushed forward. "Captain Reznov, go ahead and lead your men out of here, we'll be two minutes behind you, but we're going to try and give us a little window to escape!" The Ghost Wolf stood shoulder to shoulder with his mate and the White Knight of Kyoto.

"You always take me to the nicest places, Sebby!" Lilia said, hosing down a swarm of Grapplers and Tank class, just barely avoiding getting rammed by a dozen Destroyers. "That being said…dinner and a movie would be much preferable to my tastes!" She quipped as she felled a Warrior class who had gotten way too close for her tastes.

"I'll see about it when we get back to Tokyo!" Sebastian said, dual wielding his rifle in one hand and a combat knife in the other, it was too tightly confined to make use of his Melee Halberd, luckily as a Marine he had also been extensively trained in knife fighting. He looked at the timer as it ticked past the nine-minute mark. "Come on you guys, we don't need to stay here, let's get moving!"

Yukimasa required no further prompting, his White Terminator, stained with dirt and the blood of all the bugs he had killed, skirted up the ramp toward the surface and sweet freedom. He saw the white haired Espers further up the way, moving just as they had been earlier on the way down. He grunted, the headache had returned, but not as bad as earlier. He wondered if it had anything to do with the proximity to Cryska or the other girls.

Sebastian, Lilia, and Yukimasa had made it about halfway up the shaft when Latrova cut through on the radio. "This is distraction team seven…there's been a cave in at our location. We are trapped in here. I repeat there is no way for us to get out." Her voice seemed remarkable soft, considering her usual demeanor. "I'm…sorry Viktor. I guess we won't get to have that drink after all. You always did know how to get the good stuff."

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Fikatsia, my dear friend." There was a touch of sorrow in Reznov's voice. "My friends…continue to the surface. We have done all we can here."

Lilia couldn't believe her ears. She knew that casualties were a given in their line of work, but the Soviets weren't even going to try. "Shouldn't be at least send a squad to see if we can get to them, Captain Reznov?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Kjellberg, but there wouldn't be enough time for us to effect a rescue mission and get out before the nuke goes. The most we can do is survive to see another day and honor those who lost their lives." The tone in Reznov's voice suggested the matter was closed. The two Americans and lone Japanese hung back as the Soviets continued their upward ascent.

"Are we really going to just Latrova and her people die here?" Lilia asked. "I'll admit she wasn't the friendliest person when we first met her, but she's still a fellow soldier. I wouldn't feel right knowing we at least tried to pull her out before this oversized firecracker goes off."

"It's not that I don't share your sentiments, Lilia, but it's just how things go sometimes." Yukimasa tried to justify it by saying it was sacrifice a few dozen in order to save millions, but at the same time, those trapped soldiers deserved a chance to live too, didn't they? "What do you want to do, Seb? I mean, technically we aren't part of the Soviet Army. We could go and rescue them. You have seniority here, the final call is yours."

The Ghost Wolf's breathing was labored. "Sebby, what are we going to do?" Lilia's voice cut in. "I know it's selfish of me, but I just don't want to abandon them.'

"Yeah, bro. Because we're starting to get short on time." Yukimasa took note of the numbers slowly ticking down on the counter. "We've got less than six minutes to make up our minds."

"I don't need a second." Sebastian finally spoke. "I absolutely refuse…" The images of the BETA marching through Kyoto, Yui, Kazusa, and Shimako crying as they took in the sight of their destroyed home town flashed though the Ghost Wolf's mind. "To let any more lives be lost on my watch!" In the depths of his mind, a blue seed fell, exploding outward in a flash in a light. Sebastian's eyes were now dilated. A feral growl erupted from his lips. The Hornet leapt forward ahead of the path, Melee Halberd in one hand, a knife in the other.

Yukimasa couldn't believe his eyes. The way Sebastian was moving immediately brought to mind another young man, piloting a Gundam with a black torso, white limbs and head, and ten blue wings, flying through space as it left behind limbless Strike Daggers, GINNs, and GuAIZs alike with relative ease. "It couldn't be…he has the SEED?" Yukimasa resolved to ask Sebastian about later.

Sebastian wasn't sure just what happened, but it was like all of his fears and doubts just fell away, the only thing on his mind was the total eradication of any BETA that got between him and the surface. He would get as many people out alive as possible. A wave of Destroyers rushed him. "Too slow!" He ignited his engines, leaping into the air. He began stomping BETA flat just like he had done two months earlier in Japan.

A deft flick of the wrist sent one of the knives into the eye of a Grappler-class, the Hornet roared by, grabbing the knife before slashing it in half. "Ghost Wolf 3, lead the rest of the company to the surface, I'm going to try and rescue those trapped soldiers." Sebastian's voice was eerily calm. Yukimasa opened his mouth to protest but he was angrily cut off. "Are you questioning my orders, Lieutenant Ikaruga? Just get everyone out alive before that nuke goes off!"

"But what about you?" Lilia asked, worry coloring her voice. She gasped when Sebastian's face appeared on her monitor, "Sebastian…" she trailed off, unsure what to make of the situation.

"I'll be fine, Lilia. I have no intention of dying here today." He gave a reassuring gaze to Lilia. "Now get out of here!" Sebastian headed down another tunnel toward where Latrova's squad was trapped, leaving the others behind.

"D-did you see his eyes?" Lilia asked Yukimasa.

"Yeah…I did." Yukimasa curtly replied. "Let's have some faith in him, Lils. Lieutenant Connor is a big boy and he can take care of himself." He closed the channel before continuing up toward the surface. Yukimasa slapped himself on the forehead. "Son of a bitch…he does have it!"

Sebastian moved along the corridors, encountering a few BETA along the way, but nothing he couldn't handle. He saw a collapsed tunnel, reasoning it was the place where Latrova's platoon was trapped. "Captain Latrova, this is Lieutenant Connor, standby, I'm close to your position and I'm going to get you out."

"You're out of your mind, there's no reason for you to waste your life, Lieutenant." Latrova seemed unreasonably calm. It was a tone he had heard before, the tone of someone resigned to his or her fate. "We are prepared to lay down our lives for your great nation. There's no need for heroics."

"I'm afraid I don't feel that way, Captain." Sebastian said, raising his rifle, chambering a 120mm HESH round. "You guys might want to stand back for this! Fire in the hole!" The round flew straight and true, blasting a hole in the dirt. He found Latrova, flying a Terminator and nineteen TSFs, mostly Su-27s with a few Su-32s equipped with missile pods.

"What are you doing here, Lieutenant Connor?" Latrova demanded, her visage coming up on the Heads-Up Display. "You have a lot of nerve to…" The words died in her mouth as she got a good long look at the Ghost Wolf's face. His eyes were dilated, and his face held no humor, just a cold seriousness that sent a chill down even her hardened spine.

"Answer me one question right now, Captain Latrova. Do you want to live or die today?" The Russian could only stare into those hard blue eyes, a pair of cerulean voids that swallowed all who gazed into it. And at the same time, there was confidence there, it seemed like he genuinely believed he could get them out alive.

"Answer not just for yourself, but for the sake of the seventeen men under your command at this very moment. Everyone can stay here and die a glorious death in the name of your country and be reduced to radioactive smears on the blast crater that will be left behind. Or you can follow me and live to fight another day and kill a lot more BETA! You have seven minutes. The choice is yours."

Latrova regarded the younger man for a few seconds. Ever since she had joined the service, the possibility of death was always high. However, the way the Ghost Wolf had managed to get through to them, and the unwavering confidence in his eyes, it reminded her of another man with eyes like that. "I choose…to fight! Lead the way Lieutenant Connor."

Sebastian smirked. "Then we are gone!" His Hornet's engines ignited, the Soviet TSFs were right on his tail as they began the long, winding trek back up the shaft. He looked to the counter on the heads up display, indicating how much time they had left before the entire place went kaboom. "We've got less than four minutes left!"

"Let me ask you this. Even if we get out of here before the nuke goes off, Lieutenant Connor, how do you intend to get us to a safe distance?" Latrova asked. The Ghost Wolf looked up to the ceiling, and recalled his earlier conversation with Yukimasa.

"Easy, Captain. We are going up!" Sebastian yelled, flying straight up to the top of the shaft, cackling madly the entire time. Latrova cursed in Russian, before chasing his tail. The rest of the platoon followed suit. Many of the Soviet pilots started wondering if the American had truly lost his mind.

"You are insane, First Lieutenant Sebastian Connor!" Latrova screamed.

"I'm a United States Marine, Captain Fikatsia Latrova!" The Ghost Wolf grinned menacingly as he primed his rifle. "Insanity comes with the territory! All units prepare to fire on my command! We're going to punch a hole in the fucking roof! Beware falling debris! Weapons free and fire at will!" Every TSF began firing at the roof of the hive; launching as many 120mm shells into the rock face before the five missile launcher equipped Su-32s opened fire with everything they had.

The explosion was tremendous, but much to Latrova's surprise, she was greeted with the sight of the rays of the late morning sun reaching down through a hole that would allow a few TSFs through at a time. Sebastian's Hornet and Latrova's Flanker were the first through, before long the rest of the squadron had made it out. "Get low and fast before any Laser-class pick you off!" Latrova ordered, gunning the engineers and getting down to the deck as fast as she could.

Sebastian dropped the accelerator to the floor, feeling the boost of his machine hit Mach 2, eyes flickering between the countdown timer, indicating there was less than two minutes left, and the distance between them and ground zero. "We've reached maximum safe distance, everyone get to the ground and brace yourselves!" the TSFs hit the ground, many leaving skid marks in the dirt where they landed.

"Three, two, one!" Latrova said, and with that the nuke went off, a massive mushroom cloud of smoke and fire erupting into the sky. Thanks to the polarizing effects of the camera, the pilots didn't have to fear their eyeballs getting melted out of their sockets.

As the light dissipated, the sounds of cheering resonated on all channels. Sebastian grinned, his eyes returning to their normal state. "Mission…accomplished." He rasped.

"So nice of you to join us, Ghost Wolf Actual." Reznov's voice came over the radio, Sebastian froze. "I was certain you were going to end up dead. Glad to see I was proven wrong."

"Captain Reznov, I'm sorry I disobeyed orders, but I couldn't just." Sebastian's protests were cut short. Reznov wasn't angry at all, in fact, he sounded almost…proud of the Ghost Wolf.

"Why would I be angry with you, Lieutenant? You managed to pull Captain Latrova and her people out from certain death. That means I don't have to find a new drinking buddy and it's very hard to find someone who can hold his or her liquor as well as Fikatsia can. You and your team have my eternal gratitude. I will be sure to speak favorably to Colonel Lamperouge about this."

"Uh, you're welcome, Captain Reznov." Sebastian silently thanked whatever God existed that he wasn't in trouble, although he imagined that the Crimson Fox would have some words for him when he got back home. The battered expedition team returned to base to cheering crowds as they all gathered around the assembled Tactical Surface Fighters.

Reznov stood tall, raising a fist in the air, eliciting a massive "URAH!" from every soldier present, even Sebastian, Yukimasa, and Lilia got in on it, and who could blame them? They had managed to completely destroy a BETA hive, and everyone was high on the rush of victory. The Ghost Wolf dismounted his machine to be greeted with cheers, handshakes, and hearty slaps on the back.

"Well done, my friend!" Reznov came up to Sebastian, nearly crushing the younger man's hand with his grip and wrenching his arm out of his socket with the force of his handshake. "Lieutenant Connor, you are either very brave or very crazy. Either way I will not forget what you have done for my country today. I know the men you rescued will not forget this."

"Indeed, we won't." Latrova came up, her face wearing its usual frown of disapproval. "What you did, Lieutenant, was foolish, and entirely too reckless. You could have easily gotten all of us killed!" Lilia glared at the other woman. How could this Russian bitch be so ungrateful after he saved her life! "If you had been in my unit you would be lucky if you were court martialed if not outright executed!"

Sebastian just put a hand on his hip, clearly not impressed. "Are you finished, Captain Latrova? Because after what we just went through, I can't imagine you really feel that way." Again, There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity to Yukimasa. With that, Latrova snapped to attention, her heels clicking audibly, offering her best salute.

"It would have too easy for you to abandon us, but you refused. I respect that in a person, regardless of their nationality. This is a debt that I can never fully repay." Latrova's tone was the most humble anyone had heard up to that point. "But at the very least, would you let me buy you and your comrades drinks at the bar?"

Sebastian looked to both Lilia and Yukimasa, before giving an affirming nod to Latrova. "So long as we don't have to pay, you're on." He held a hand to her, who gladly returned the gesture. From a distance Sandak watched, a smirk of amusement on his face. His plan was already bearing fruit, if he could manage to get a hardass like Latrova to form bonds with the Americans and Japanese, it would make getting access to their secrets all the easier.

(September 5th, 1998, Allied Hangar)

With the successful completion of the operation, things began to die down around the base. Sebastian and his team were packing up their gear to return to Japan, the transport plane would be by to pick them up tomorrow. "Well, I know for a fact this is a major feather in our cap." He remarked to Lilia, who was currently packing her bag. "How many people can say they blew up an entire hive of BETA?"

"I heard the Soviets are planning on making a push soon." Lilia said as she put her leather jacket on over her Marine duty uniform. The Ghost Wolf couldn't deny she could make a simple khaki shirt and slacks look absolutely gorgeous. "I hope they manage to take back at least some of their land."

"Me as well, even if it's just a mile or so, that means it's a mile that the BETA don't control anymore." Sebastian tugged at his collar. "Although I'm inclined to agree with Mark that this is just setting up to be a major waste of lives and valuable equipment." He looked over to Yukimasa, crashed out on his bunk. Lilia came up next to him. "He's been like that since we got home."

"Do you think he's okay?" Lilia asked, concern coloring her voice.

"I'm not sure, but I think for right now we'll just give him his space. Hey Masa!" The soldier from another world sat up a bit at hearing Sebastian's voice. "We're going to hit bar and get one last round in before we have to go home. Do you want to join us?"

He just gave a dismissive wave. "I'll take a rain check on this one. I just want to be left alone for a little while and think." Sebastian just gave a slight nod, not wanting to press the issue. Yukimasa lay back on the bed. He reached a hand under his pillow, sliding out a weathered photograph.

This was one of his greatest treasures, especially now given his current situation. It was a photograph of him in younger days. He looked to be about fourteen, wearing a dark-red button up shirt trimmed in gold and black jeans, with a stupid grin on his face, standing in front of what appeared to be his house with two other kids the same age, his two oldest and dearest friends from back home.

"Takeru." He whispered, running his fingers over the image of a young man with short cut brown hair and matching brown eyes wearing a simple blue t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. He had a laid-back air about him, and an easygoing smile on his face. He smirked a little. "You would have loved this place, bro. All the giant robots and everything would have been right up your alley."

The boy known as Takeru were putting up bunny ears on the second person in the picture, a young girl with long red hair tied back in a ponytail with a large, yellow ribbon. Yukimasa tightened his grip on the photo a little. "Sumika…" His voice cracked a little. The girl known as Sumika seemed totally unaware of what Takeru was doing, she had thrown up a peace sign, looking quite content with cheer sparkling in her ruby red eyes. "I can only imagine what you're feeling right now. This whole thing is so out of control."

He continued to gaze at the photo when some movement came out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" Yukimasa prayed his voice didn't betray any emotions. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a flash of white hair, and images of Cryska came to his mind. "Hey there, Cryska." Yukimasa put on his usual suave mask as he slid the photo back under his pillow. He got up to see her, but he stopped when he got a better look at her.

Her posture held a slightly arrogant feel he didn't recall Cryska having, not to mention her hair wasn't quite right, it was shorter in the back and there was a lock of hair on her left side longer than the rest. It was then he realized it was a different Barchenowa. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Wait a minute. You're not Cryska, you're her sister…Martica, right?"

"Correct, Lieutenant Ikaruga." Martica smirked, tossing her hair back while giving a cocky smile. "I know it must be confusing, given that my sister and I look so similar. That being said, I'm here at the behest of Captain Sandak. He wanted to talk to you before you departed for home."

"Just what exactly does you boss want to speak to me about?" Yukimasa grunted as he struggled to keep back the throbbing pain beginning to blossom in his head. "And here we go again…"

"For starters, just why you've been getting these strange headaches ever since coming to Russia." Martica stated. The way Yukimasa looked at her she knew it wouldn't take much to get him to come. "I know you don't leave for Japan until tomorrow, so perhaps you can spare a couple of hours this afternoon to come and speak to him? He can put this phenomenon in a new light for you. I can be by about 1400 or so to pick you up?"

Yukimasa checked the clock, seeing that it was just 1100 hours. "Of course, Lieutenant Barchenowa. I'll be happy to have words with Captain Sandak if it means I won't feel like someone is constantly driving rusty knives into my head twenty-four/seven!" Martica saluted, and walked off. He sighed; watching as she intentionally swayed her hips, trying to be alluring. He shook his head. "That girl is trying way too hard." He said, going back to cot to get some rest before his big meeting.

After staring at the photo of his childhood friends a little bit longer, Yukimasa drifted off to sleep. He was awoken about forty-five minutes later by the sound of Sebastian and Lilia returning from the bar. He sat up, groaning. "Oh, we didn't mean to wake you up, dude." The Ghost Wolf said.

"No problem here. I feel much better now." He said stretching. "Hey, do you have a minute to speak alone, Sebastian?" He asked in a whisper. The Ghost Wolf gave a silent nod, heading to very back of the hangar where no one could hear them. "Something I wanted to ask you earlier. When were down in the hive, and you kind of flipped out on us. Did you feel anything weird at all happen to you?"

"Weird? How do you mean?" Sebastian asked, his mind going back to earlier. "Oh, you mean when I said I refused to let anyone else die?" He thought hard about it. "Well, I'll admit, the images of Kyoto were still pretty fresh in my mind at the time." He covered his eyes with his hand. "I could still see all the destruction the BETA caused, everything reduced to ash and rubble. It just filled me with so much…anger. I know it's foolish to think I can save everyone. But if I could just keep a few more people alive. Then I would be okay with that. I just swore I wasn't going to let any more people die today."

"And when you did that, did it feel like all your worries and doubts fell away?" Yukimasa asked. His eyes knit together at the realization on his companion's face, giving him all the confirmation he needed. "Because if it did…"

"Why, is it something bad?" Sebastian ground his teeth slightly, hoping he wasn't in any kind of danger.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just the opposite in fact, it could prove to very beneficial in the long run." Yukimasa explained. "It's called the Superior Evolutionary Element Destined factor, or SEED for short. It's a rather controversial subject from my homeworld about the next step of human evolution. My dad was a brilliant scientist, and he researched the SEED. I just didn't think I'd find it here."

"The next step of human evolution? I'm not sure what to make of that." The Ghost Wolf remarked, although he had to admit, whatever the SEED did, it was crucial in allowing him and the Soviets to escape from the hive in one piece so he shouldn't dismiss it entirely. "What kind of benefits does this SEED factor provide?"

"Anyone who bears the SEED can enter a state of enhanced mental awareness and maximum physical ability. The bearer of the factor demonstrates reflexes well beyond the norm, and they process information nearly instantaneously. Some have compared the state to the berserkers of Norse mythology, but that's totally inaccurate. People in SEED mode have an increased level of control, not decreased, they don't become rage monsters."

"Heh, that's good for me then." Sebastian remarked. "Although I was really pissed off when I did activate it. So perhaps there's a little bit of truth to it."

"Well, I do recall my dad saying a person's SEED factor would often activate in response to wanting to protect someone or strike down their enemies, perhaps that where the whole 'berserker' concept came from." Yukimasa said. His voice dropped low. "That being said, I wouldn't go around talking about it too much. People will think your crazy, or worse, perform experiments on your. You're too nice of a guy to let that happen."

"I appreciate your concern." Sebastian said, bumping fists with Yukimasa. "But I don't think I can hide it forever. Eventually the truth will come out. So you think I could at least tell the boss man about this? I think the Colonel would be rather pissed off at me for keeping something like this from him."

Yukimasa sighed. "Yeah, I suppose if anyone would keep it secret for a while, Colonel Lamperouge is one person who can keep his mouth shut. It might not be a bad idea to let my own dad know. I imagine the scientist in him would be intrigued to learn about a new subject, especially one as complex as this one."

"I hope I'm not intruding, Lieutenant Connor." Martica's smooth voice cut in, the snow-haired beauty was leaning against the wall of the wide hangar doors. " However, Lieutenant Ikaruga has an appointment to keep. Captain Sandak would like to speak with him before you return to Japan. Rest assured it shouldn't take long."

Yukimasa looked to Sebastian, who just gave a wary nod. The dimensionally displaced ZAFT ace then looked to Martica. Even though she looked almost identical to Cryska, and was quite attractive regardless. He didn't feel the same connection he did with her sister. It was just something about the elder of the Scarlet Twins that popped with him.

"If you will follow me, Lieutenant?" Martica offered her hand. Yukimasa tentatively took it, and walked out of the hangar. The headache, or as he had taken to causing it 'that no good freeloading piece of shit living in my head', was starting to act up once again. His discomfort was apparent to Martica, who laid a delicate hand on his back. He didn't notice the slight smirk on her face, as this was just what she wanted.

(Twenty Minutes Earlier, Sandak's Office)

Martica and Cryska both stood in front of their commanding officer's desk, Sandak was reviewing footage of the operation, particularly the Ghost Wolf's sudden awakening of his SEED factor and the subsequent annihilation of the BETA that followed. "Fascinating, it almost seems like he's operating in the same way you do under the Prafka effect. It may be worth investigating Lieutenant Connor more closely in the future."

"Indeed, he could prove to be useful to the plan down the line." Martica said. "But I didn't think he was the primary focus for right now."

"His companion on the other hand is another story entirely." Sandak held up a file with Yukimasa's name on it in Russian. "We've learned something quite interesting After finishing the analysis of Lieutenant Ikaruga's DNA. It appears that he's had some significant alterations done to his genome, more extensive than anything I've ever seen before. But that's not the most startling aspect…it appears that he possesses the Esper gene." This immediately got the attention of all three of the women.

"That shouldn't be possible at all." Martica stated. "The Esper gene is almost recessive in men, and gets carried onto any female offspring they have. It's why all the Alternate III espers are female. It's a one in a million shot that a male has an active gene. Yet if that is the case." She smirked at the possibilities. "If he were to bed one of us…any children he had would also gain it, since it would be active in both parents."

Cryska shifted uncomfortably at the eerie smile her commanding officer was giving. "I admire your forward thinking, Martica, but let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. I think it would be wise if we eased him into this a little at a time. I would like you to bring Lieutenant Ikaruga here so we can explain what's happening to him."

"I think he just recently awoke to his powers." Cryska said. Her cheeks flushing as she found everyone's eyes on her. She wasn't prone to being the center of attention and it always made her feel very uncomfortable. "What I mean is he entered my mind when I first met him. It was very strange."

Sandak let out a hearty chuckle, one that seemed just wrong coming from a man like him. "Well done, Cryska. You've managed to confirm all the research I've done up to this point." He steepled his fingers in anticipation. "Yes, Lieutenant Ikaruga truly is proving to be more interesting the more I learn about him."

"I can retrieve him if you want me to, sir. I'm would love to spend some time with him if Cryska isn't willing to do so." Martica flashed a smug grin at Cryska. "I'm sure he would be quite eager to meet the rest of the family as it were."

"I will assemble the rest of the girls. I'm certain they will all be very curious to meet him." Martica and Cryska both departed as Sandak leaned back in his chair, He could only imagine what leaps the Polnoye Zatmeniye Plan, his life's work could make with Yukimasa and the Shirokishi on their side.

(Present Time)

Yukimasa was starting to get rather annoyed at how Martica was hanging on his arm, they had barely known each other and she was acting like they were dating or worse. "We're almost there." She kept saying to him, leading him to the administration building. He followed her down the hall, noting the stark corridors, only occasionally punctuated by a red star or a hammer and sickle. They finally stopped in front of a door marked "Conference Room" in Russian. "There are some people who are quite interested in meeting you. I hope you'll listen to what they say."

His eyes widened in disbelief as the door opened. For sitting around the long conference table were Sandak, and at least a half a dozen girls who all resembled The Barchenowa Sisters and Inia, with the pure white hair and purple eyes. The only way to tell all of them apart was due to the fact each of the girls had their hair cut differently. The headache from earlier returned, now stronger than ever. "Ugh, Damn it!" He growled, doubling over. "Why in the hell is this happening to me?"

"Stop everyone!" Inia called out at once, drawing everyone's attention to her as she clutched Mischka tightly to her chest. "It's too much for him to take at once. You're hurting him." Immediately the pain receded. None of the girls desired to see their guest harmed, unless it would bring repercussions from the Imperial Japanese Government, not that Sandak or his superiors would have cared anyway.

The dimensionally displaced ZAFT ace grunted, still grasping his throbbing forehead. He glared at them all, just staring dispassionately back at him. "Why is it that ever since I started meeting you girls that I get these pounding headaches, and I feel and hear things I shouldn't be able to?" Some of his anger dissipated when he saw Inia looking at him with that same happy smile.

"You've awakened to your new power. I hope you'll be able to see all the colors like me." She chirped, looking way to adorable holding Mischka in the most adorable way. "Because your colors are some of the nicest I've ever seen. I hope there's more people with colors like yours."

"Uh…" Yukimasa said, eyes still going around the room full of Barchenowas and Sestinas, wondering if he could get some really strong booze when he got back to Tokyo. He had heard Mark had some old scotch stashed away for special occasions.

"It may take some time to explain, Lieutenant, but rest assured it will all make sense once you know the truth." Martica said, extending an arm out. "Allow me to introduce you to some of my sisters. They all wanted to meet the first male Esper they've ever known." Yukimasa blinked a few seconds, looking to each of the girls, then to Cryska, Martica, and finally to Sandak.

The older man cleared his throat. "Welcome, Lieutenant Ikaruga. Please sit down and we can get down to business." Yukimasa shuffled over to a chair, taking a seat with Martica on his left and Cryska on his right. "I'll cut right to the chase. Cryska, Martica, Inia, and the rest of her sisters are the result of a secret project who's objective was to save humanity. It was called Alternative III. All of the girls here were born with psychic powers. It was hoped that we establish some kind of dialogue with the BETA, but it met with…limited success."

"By limited success, I can assume you mean they died in droves? A pity, these girls are all kind of cute. I hope they know what they died for." Yukimasa smirked inwardly at the nearly imperceptible twitch around Sandak's eyes, but the older man didn't let it faze him.

Sandak just continued on, ignoring Yukimasa's jabs at his apparent failure. Alternative III was just the beginning of the Polnoye Zatmeniye Plan, and nothing in life went smoothly. "Unfortunately, the range of the girls' powers is quite limited, so we had to send them into the hive and it led to many deaths. While the attempt to communicate with the BETA failed, their psychic powers mean they are superior soldiers. It's also the source of your headaches."

Satisfied he had Yukimasa's attention, Sandak continued. "You see, the key to unlocking the power of one's mind lies embedded in their genes. To most people, these genes remain dormant. It required very specialized genetic therapy to awaken the Esper gene. And it seems that contact with the girls has done this to you as well. Male Espers are very rare."

Yukimasa hoped he wasn't sweating, but if he didn't know any better, Sandak had just found out his secret! "So what are you implying, Captain? That my genes were altered in order for me to awaken my psychic ability?" His hands clenched beneath the table. He knew that he had been genetically altered, that was no secret, but at the same time, he didn't know just how much work had been done on his genome.

Sandak smirked. "There hasn't been any successful gene therapy on a male subject to date. Whether you were naturally gifted, or altered in the womb is up to debate. Be that it may, you possess the gift, and thus will need help learning to control it. The girls are here to help you, if you just give them the chance."

"We all simply wish to help you, Lieutenant Ikaruga." Martica interjected, once again turning on the charm, eliciting a frown from Cryska, watching as her sister outright flirted with him! "I'm sure once you've taken some time, you'll become much more comfortable with your powers."

If Yukimasa had been dubious about this whole offer before, he was certain of it now. It was clearly apparent that the Soviets wanted him to switch sides, most likely in order to get access to the Shirokishi, still currently located in Tokyo under the very watchful and heavy joint protection of both the Imperial Guard and the Marine Corps, courtesy of both Iwaya and Mark.

It was then Inia came up to Yukimasa's side, taking hold of his hand. "Please let us help you. Cryska feels sad for hurting you." Yukimasa looked across the table to Cryska, who looked away in guilt. She had only been looking for her little sister and inadvertently caused pain to someone who didn't deserve it.

"Okay then. If you really want me to take part in this little pow wow, then we may as well get to know each other. However, please refrain from scanning my brain. It's kind of sensitive. I really don't want my head to explode, and I doubt you'd get it when I scream 'HIDEBU!' before that happens." They all looked at him confusedly. "Yeah, see what I mean?"

Sandak got up. "How about I leave you alone for right now? I'm sure you all have much to discuss." As the door closed, nearly half a dozen sets of amethyst eyes fell on the lone male in the room. He closed his eyes, replacing all the girls with a dozen Sumikas, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing to think about.

One of the girls raised her hand. "Who is Sumika?" She asked.

"Uh…that's kind of a long story." Yukimasa began.

"It's not that long since we can just read your mind, Lieutenant." Another girl said, eliciting a frustrated groan from Yukimasa.

"And this is the point where she calls me a stupid idiot and hits me with her patented Drill Milky Punch." His hand came up to rub his jaw. "It still hurts after all this time."

Martica snickered, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Oh my, Lieutenant Ikaruga, I wasn't aware you were into that sort of thing. It's quite shocking if you ask me." Cryska blushed, uncomfortable at just what her sister was implying.

"No, I'm not a masochist! That's the farthest thing from it! Sumika is a sweet girl and she just happens to have a hair trigger temper. It doesn't take much to agitate her!" Yukimasa snapped. "Besides, if you can read my mind, then you know exactly the kind of girl she is. The two of us have been friends since we were born."

Martica was nonplussed. "I find some things are best learned by simply asking. A quality that Captain Sandak unfortunately hasn't thought to breed into my sisters. They don't have nearly the amount of life experience that even Cryska or I have. So please excuse their immaturity. But I'm sure thanks to you, they can learn much, so please, Lieutenant, tell us all you know."

Inia looked to Cryska. "What is a masochist?"

"It sounds yummy, is it candy?" Another one of the Sestina-class Espers asked. "Do you have candy? Is there enough for all of us?" Martica just looked on amusedly at the younger girls.

"Allow me to present the Sestina line, of which Inia belongs to. Technically speaking, their psionic ability far outstrips what mine can do, but due to them still being quite young, it also means they're very naïve and curious. Of course some of the Barchenowas can be the same way as well." Her gaze was directed right at Cryska as she said it.

Yukimasa sighed, mirroring Martica's gesture from earlier as he rested his chin in his hand. "Well then, I suppose we should get started then. I know this group exercise we can do. It should be able to help us sort out all of this."

(Forty-five minutes later)

Sandak returned to the conference room. He had given the girls and Yukimasa plenty of space. Hopefully, with Martica leading them, he had been convinced to hop over the wall and join the winning team, or at least something about that new TSF and its capabilities. According to rumors, it was equipped with energy weapons! He would have rubbed his hands together in anticipation but that would have been too cliché.

He was expecting something, anything to happen. But he certainly wasn't expecting Yukimasa and the other espers to be all sitting on the floor of the conference room in a circle. Cryska was holding Inia protectively in her lap as Yukimasa sat at the head of it all. "Wow, I wasn't aware all of you felt that way. I'll admit Inia is pretty cute. But since she and Cryska are partners, it makes sense they'd be the closest."

"But it's just not fair, Cryska hogs Inia all the time!" One of the girls, who had her hair cut short whined. "She's a total sweetheart when she's holding the bear. See! She's doing it right now!" Inia shrunk back a little bit as Cryska tightened her grip on her sister. Sandak quirked an eyebrow, he had never seen all of them so animated before.

"Yeah, I want my time with her as well." Another girl, whose hair was cut the same way as Kazusa's said. "There weren't many Sestinas made. I've always wanted a cute little sister to spoil. It's not fair! Cryska needs to share Inia more!" The girls all began clamoring. Sandak then slammed the door shut, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh, hi there, Captain." Yukimasa said in a way too cheery voice. "I'm proud to report that we've made a real breakthrough here. We all sat down and began talking and I think I've started getting the hang of this whole esper thing. It's a lot easier once you just open your mind to the possibilities."

Sandak's mind raced, this wasn't the result he was hoping for, but he hadn't gotten to where he had been by acting rashly or being impatient. He would get to the bottom of Yukimasa's secrets it would just take a little longer than he intended, he had already formulated several contingency plans, it was time to put one of them into effect.

He cleared his throat. "I just got done speaking to command. In the wake of our success in destroying the Hive, our three respective governments have discussed the possibility of conducting more such operations as time goes on. As such, Martica, Cryska, and Inia will be accompanying you back to Japan." Sandak said. Yukimasa felt a chill go down his spine. "I'm certain this will be the start of a glorious new partnership."

Martica looked pleased, and even Cryska and Inia seemed happy to spend more time with Yukimasa. If the pointed, jealous glares the other girls were giving them was any indication. The young Japanese ZAFT shook his head. Sebastian was going to love this!

(The following day)

Lilia would not miss the harsh Russian cold any time soon. Although, she was glad they were able to make a difference, and even make some friends, proving that the Americans and Soviets really weren't that different from each other, in their fears or hopes for the future. She did glance over to where the Barchenowa sisters and Inia were standing, waiting for the transport plane to take off.

Both she and Sebastian had been quite surprised when Yukimasa returned, informing them that the three white haired women would be accompanying them back to Tokyo, but they had taken it in stride, and reasoned once they reported back to Mark and Eiji, they would come up with something to counter any plans Sandak had in effect. Reznov, Petrenko, and Latrova were there to see them off.

"Are you sure we can't convince you and your cohorts to stay a little bit longer, Lieutenant Connor? I'm sure those filthy space bugs are running scared knowing that soldiers of your mettle are here to put them down should they try to build anymore of their nasty little hills on our soil." Reznov boomed.

The Ghost Wolf just responded with a hearty smack on the back, as it was the standard way of showing affection amongst the Soviets. "As much as I'd love to, Captain Reznov, I have business elsewhere. I'll drop you a line when I get back to Tokyo. You try to stay alive, you hear me?"

"You do the same as well." Petrenko said, offering a friendly handshake, "Don't be a stranger, Lieutenant. I would relish a chance to talk again."

"I won't." Sebastian then directed his gaze to Latrova. "If I ever do find myself in your neck of the woods again, I'll bring you some beer from my hometown and we can share it. Boulevard is one of the best in all of Kansas City."

Latrova let out a playful scoff. "Just make sure it's strong stuff. I get cranky if I'm not even a little bit buzzed." She gave a quick look to Martica, who gave a playful wave back. "And be especially careful around her. I never trusted any of Sandak's people, especially Martica. They always give me a bad vibe."

"Oh trust me, you're not the only one." Sebastian had been told that Martica would be serving as the liaison between America, Japan, and Russia, and he was also certain she was acting as Cryska and Inia's handler, in order to keep them in line. They all snapped to attention, saluting their fellow officers, and boarded the plane, it wasn't long before they were lifting into the sky for the long trip back to Japan.

Sebastian and Lilia sat in the front of the C-17's passenger compartment, while Yukimasa sat with Cryska and Martica flanking him, and Inia sleeping on the other side of Cryska. He looked very uncomfortable. "Given it's going to be a long flight, is anyone up for movie trivia?" Yukimasa offered. "Because I'm pretty sure they don't get much where you girls come from and if you want to make friends where we're going, knowing about movie trivia is pretty vital."

Martica offered him a small, slightly amused smile. Cryska merely stared ahead with no reaction. He thoughts turned back to his friends as he touched the photo buried in wallet. _Takeru, Sumika… This is going to be a long flight…_


End file.
